Min Evige Forbandelse
by Berantzino
Summary: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo for evigt... kun for at finde ud af han aldrig rigtigt forlod hende. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end dig selv?
1. Reflektioner

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Dette er IKKE en GW/RGD!

Kapitel Ét

Reflektioner

Da jeg går på Hogwarts' område om natten vender mine tanker tilbage til ham, igen. Da vi mødtes var han så sympatisk og rar. Hvordan kunne jeg være så blind? Jeg skulle på en eller anden måde have set eller vist at det hele bare var for show. For at få mig til at sænke paraderne nok, til at lade ham komme ind i mit liv. Men jeg var ensom, dum og for stolende til at se sandheden. Den kender jeg nu... der var ingen undskyldning.

Tilbage da alt det her startede var de eneste jeg kunne snakke med på Hogwarts mine storebrødre, og de var ingen hjælp. Jeg havde ingen venner jeg kunne betro mig til, der var ingen der kunne forstå. Jeg følte det som om jeg har helt alene... indtil RomeoGåde kom ind i mit liv. Han var rolig, omsorgsfuld, alt det jeg havde drømt om. Vi blev hurtigt tætte. Han blev min skulder jeg kunne græde hos når som helst jeg havde brug for det. En sjæl jeg kunne betro mine dybeste og mørkeste hemmeligheder til. Desværre for mig, den første og sidste person jeg nogensinde stolede så meget på.

Nå vi var sammen forsvandt al min smerte og frygt. Jeg gav ham alle mine tanker, mine drømme, og hældte min sjæl ud. I gengæld, var han min ven når jeg havde brug for at tale. Min samvittighed når jeg havde brug for det mest... det, og meget mere end det så ud. Til den dag idag, har jeg svært ved at beskrive det bånd vi delte i de gode stunder, men der er dog en ting jeg let kan beskrive. Da vi stadig var venner betød ahn alt for mig. Der var endda øjeblikke før alt gik så skrækkeligt galt hvor jeg troede jeg kunne mærke ham et sted i bunden af min bevidsthed, forsikre mig om at alt var okay.

Men intet var nogensinde som det så med ham, og min verden gik langsomt i stykker for mine fødder, stykke for stykke. Jeg begyndte at have blackouts, og vågnede uden at vide hvor jeg havde været. I starten beroligede Romeo mine frygter og mistænkeligheder.Da tingene langsomt blev værre, begyndte jeg endelig at se sandheden. At han var Slytherins Arvtager, et monster indeni. På det tidspunkt følte jeg at jeg var for dybt i det til at jeg kunne søge hjælp fra Hogwarts personale, så jeg prøvede at klare det selv. Tja... du så hvor godt det virkede.

For det korteste tidsrum troede jeg at jeg endelig var fri for ham. Kun for at se min gamle genstand for beundring Harry Potter med "Dagbogen" i sine hænder. Jeg gik i panik da jeg så den var tilbage. Jeg kunne ikke risikere videre afsløring. Hvis dagbogen plaprede alle mine hemmeligheder, var jeg dødsens. Så jeg ventede til sovesalen var tom og stjal den fordømte ting tilbage, vilket fik mig tilbage hvor jeg startede. Jeg var fanget i en nedadgående spiral da jeg endelig forsøgte at søge hjælp, men det var næsten for sent. Romeos kløer var gravet så dybt i mit sind at jeg mistede mig selv.

Endelig besluttede Romeo at afslutte det for mig, en gang for alle. Han tvang den Ginny alle kebdte og elskede ned i Hemmelighedernes Kammer for aldrig at vende tilbage. Jeg er ked af at sige, at på en måde, døde den rigtige Ginny Weasley den dag. Den rigtige Ginny var for svag til at modstå Lord Voldemorts kraftige træk. Lille Ginny... kærlig, stolende til en urimmelig grad, blev destrueret af Mørkets Herre.

Fra det øjeblik jeg vågnede på det sted var jeg aldrig den samme. I starten troede jeg bare det var et traume jeg havde fået. Men som tiden langsomt gik, opdagede jeg at de forandringer der havde fundet sted gik meget dybere end nogen nogensinde ville havde gættet. Alle områder af mit liv var blevet berørt, fra min personlige smag til fysiske tilstand. Det værste af det hele var mit hjerte. Det var blevet meget mere... mørkt. Jeg følte det som om Romeo havde efteladt en plet på min sjæl jeg bar ikke kunne få ud. Jeg fandt ud af at lige meget hvor meget jeg prøvede, ville jeg aldrig blive den samme uskyldige pige alle kendte.

Samtidigt, behandledemin famillie som om jeg var lavet af glas. Spurgte mog altid om jeg var okay, eller behandlede mig som jeg var ved at bryde sammen hvert øjeblik det skulle være. Jeg følte allerede at jeg dårligt nok kunne trække vejret og deres bekymring gjorde bare det hele værre.Jeg besluttede mig for, at hvis jeg fortalte dem om min forandring ville de aldrig give mig den plads jeg havde så meget brug for. Så jeg lod som om jeg var okay, og gemte hvad jeg var blevet. De havde købt det så fuldstændigt at det nærmest var et chok. Det gjorde i starten ondt at bruge dette skuespil, men efter et stykke tid føles det nærmest naturligt for mig. Som tiden gik begyndte mit liv endelig at få en smule normalhed igen...

Men noget skete lige før mit femte år der gav mig tvilvl... Jeg var i Diagonalstræde med min famillie, Hermione og Harry. Jeg var træt af at de andre var min konstante skygge så jeg drev ind i Det Magiske Menageri for nogle få øjeblikkes fred. Jeg vidste bedre end nogle andre hvor nervøse alle var blevet efter Voldemort var kommet tilbage, men deres opførsel var ved at gå mig på nerverne. Der blev ikke lagt mærke til mig da jeg gik længere ind i forretningen. Jeg stoppede da noget fangede mit øje. Det var en lang rød og sort slange, som så underligt smuk ud for mig. Jeg ved ikke hvorfor men jeg talte højt til den. Til min overraskelse svarede den, og _jeg kunne forstå den! _Vi endte med at have en dejlig samtale, indtil mor fandt mig jeg jeg måtte gå. Da vi forlod butikken begyndte sandheden endelig at synke ind. Jeg var nu en Slangehvisker, præcis som RomeoGåde havde været det. På en måde var Detlev der stadig... mere eller mindre.

Den dag havde jeg troet det kun var en lille del, men lidt vidste jeg hvad der i virkeligheden foregik... Ikke længe efter kom mine blackouts og svimmelhedsanfald tilbage i fuld styrke. Det tog ikke lang tid før sandheden gik op for mig...

Monsteret var aldrig rigtigt dødt...

Han var meget i live, og inde i mit sind...

Jeg frygter at det er for sent at søge assistance, for han har stoppet alle mine forsøg. Hvad han er efter al den tid ved jeg ikke. Denne gang er kun en ting klar. Ingen vil kunne redde mig fra ham eller mig selv.

RomeoGåde er tilbage, i medgang og modgang...

Min Evige Forbandelse

TBC


	2. Min Egen Værste Fjende

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel To

Min Egen Værste Fjende

Solen var allerede stået op da Ginny endelig kom tilbage til Gryffindors opholdstue. Det havde være den syvende nat i træk Ginny ikke havde sovet og var taget på biblioteket. Hver nat havde havde hun lånt Harrys usynlighedkappe og var taget tilbage til biblioteket for at forske hendes... "Tilstand". Indtil nu havde hun ikke fundet noget og var begyndt at føle at hendes søgning var forgæves. Hun listede op ad trapperne til drengenes sovesale og gik ind på sovesalen der tilhørte Sjette års vejlederne. Alle sov fast. Ginny listede hen til Harrys seng uden en lyd. Hun afleverede kappen på dets gemmested og smuttede ud af rummet så stille som hun kom...

* * *

Harry Potter hørte døren lukke bag Ginny. Han satte sig op i sengen og stirrede på døren. Han havde opdaget hans usynlighedskappe var væk natten for den sidste, for så at finde ud af at tyven havde afleveret den den næste dag. Da den så forsvandt igen "sidste nat" havde han besluttet sig for at blive oppe og se om han kunne fange tyven på fersk gerning. Han var chokeret da han så Ginny komme ind på sit værelse, med kappen i hånden. Han var ikke sikker på hvorfor han var blevet ved med at sove rævesøvn da han så hende. På en måde, føltes det bare forkert at konfrontere hende. Han tjekkede for sin usynlighedskappe. Den var der. Han sukkede dybt. Ron ville ikke kunne lide det her. For at være ærlig, kunne han heller ikke.

"Ginny..." sagde Harry. "Hvad er du ude på? Hvorfor har jeg en dårlig fornemmelse over det er?"

* * *

Harry, Ron og Hermione satte sig ned til morgenmad sammen ved Gryffindor bordet. Harry prøvede at tænke på noget andet en hvad der skete igår, men kunne ikke. Han havde stadig ikke fundet muligheden til at tale med Ron eller Hermione. Mellem skolearbejde og hans og Hermiones vejlederpligter var de blevet begravet. Ginny havde taget hans usynlighedskappe gen i nat. Han vidste han blev nødt til at fortelle dem det. Harry kiggede op og ned af bordet efter Ginny, men hun var der ikke. Nu så ud som et godt tidspunkt.

"Hvor er Ginny?" spurgte Harry.

"Jeg løb ind i hende på biblioteket i morges," sagde Hermione, mens hun tog en slurk af sin græskarjuice. "Hun sagde hun havde en opgave hun skulle lave færdig før timerne startede. Hun skulle stadig være der. Det er bare..."

"Hvad er det Hermione? Spurgte Ron mens han tog en bis af sin toast.

"Tja... Hun virkede ret underlig," sagde Hermione. "Nærmest som om hun var i en slags trance eller noget... Da jeg spurgte hende 'hvad er der galt' sagde hun bare 'det er ingenting...'. Det virkede som om der var noget andet hun ville fortælle mig, men..."

"Men hvad Hermione?" spurgte Harry.

"Sidste gang jeg så hende opføre sig sådan var lige før jeg blev angrebet af Basilisken i vores andet år," sagde Hermione. "Vi stødte ind i hinanden i gangen på vejen til biblioteket. Hun havde det samme underlige, fraværende udtryk i ansigtet. Jeg tror der er noget med hende og hun vil ikke fortælle det til os."

"Tja, det kan ikke være Du-Ved-Hvem's dagbog igen," sagde Ron. "Den blev ødelagt, gjorde den ikke Harry?"

"Jo, den blev..." sagde Harry. "Men jeg bliver nødt til at være enig med Hermione. Noget er galt. Kan I huske da jeg fortalte jer for nogle dage siden at nogen have taget min kappe og så afleveret den igen? Det skete igen den næste nat så jeg blev oppe for at se hvem det var. Det var Ginny. Hun havde taget min kappe. Da Ginny tog min kappe igen sidste nat prøvede jeg at følge fter hende, men hun slap fra mig. Jeg tror hun måske kan have set mig."

"Hvorfor skulle hun gøre sådan noget?" spurgte Ron. "Jeg synes vi skal konfrontere hende. Finde ud af hvad der er galt."

"Og give et vink," sagde Hermione." Nej, vi skulle hellere holde øje med hende. Finde ud af hvor han er taget hen om natten. Hvis hun så dig prøve at følge efter hende vil hun sikkert ikke prøve at bruge din kappe igen i aften."

"Du har sikkert ret," sagde Harry. "Hvad der end foregår, bliver vi nødt til at finde ud af det."

* * *

"_Har du det sjovt min lille Prinsesse?" hviskede Romeo i hendes sind. _Hun ignorerede spørgsmålet. Ginny sad i Gryffindors opholdstue og kiggede på Harry Ron spille skak. For første gang i tre uger han hun sænket paraderne en smule. Hun fortsatte med at se dem spille mens Romeo kom med kommentarer om deres spil.

"_Der er beviset for at drengen der ikke kunne slås ihjel er god til alt," sagde Romeo._

"Som om du kunne gøre det bedre..." tænkte Ginny.

"_Du ville blive overrasket," sagde Romeo. "Jeg var ret god til skak i min tid."_

"Som om," kom Ginny til at sige højt. De andre to kigge sjovt på hende. Hun besluttede sig for at gå før Romeo og hende kom ind i endnu et skænderi. "Jeg går i seng."

Ginny rejste sig for at gå.

"Vent!" sagde Ron. "Du kan ikke gå endnu. Du skylder mig et spil, husker du nok."

"Jeg har fået nok for en aften," sagde Harry mens han så ud som om han var glad for at slippe for endnu en omgang. "Jeg bliver nødt til at spørge Hermione om noget før jeg går i seng. Godnat."

Han gik op ad trapperne til pigernes sovesale for at finde Hermione. Ginny sukkede og satte sig net i stolen Harry lige havde efterladt.

"Jeg spiller en omgang," sagde Ginny. Hun var håbløs til skak. "Så går jeg i seng."

"Tak," sagde Ron mens han satte brættet op til endnu en omgang.

"_Jeg kunne hjælpe dig at du ved det," sagde Romeo. "Det eneste du skal gøre er at spørge..."_

"Fint..." tænkte Ginny, der bare ville have ham til at holde mund. "Hvis du er sådan en ekspert... Så fortæl mig hvad jeg skal gøre."

Ginny kiggede da Ron tog det første træk. Ginny lyttede til Romeo's instruktioner og fortalte brikkerne hvor de skulle rykke hen. Det hele var ovre på mindre end fem minutter. Ginny og Romeo havde vundet det hele med mindre end ti træk. Ron stirrede bare på Ginny og på skakbrættet i forvirring. Giny så hans ansigtsudtryk og kæmpede for ikke at grine. Det udtryk var uvurderligt.

"Hvordan gjorde du det?" spugte Ron, da han havde fundet sin stemme igen.

"Guddommelig inspiration," sagde Ginny, og smilte for første gang i flere uger. "Godnat."

Ginny rejste sig og gik ud af opholdstuen. Hun havde nydt det lidt mere end hun kunne lide at indrømme. Det var rart at slå ham i hans eget spil for en gangs skyld. Hun gik ind i sin tomme sovesal. Hun havde lyst til at lukke øjnene og sove i en uge, men hun vidste hun ikke kunne. Istedet åbnede hun sin kuffert og tog en flaske med Kvik-Op Eliksir frem. Hun drak noget af eliksieren, og skar ansigt af den mærkelige smag den efterlod i hendes mund. Så lukkede hun flasken og puttede den væk. Ginny følte den opfriskende kilden løbe gennem hende, mens den lod sin magi virke. Den fejede hendes fysiske træthed væk, men gjorde intet for hendes udkørte hjerne. Hun sukkede dybt, og satte sig på sin himmelseng.

"En smulle eliksir om dagen kan hjælpe med at holde monstre fra slagen," tænkte hun bedrøvet. "Hvis bare det var så enkelt... Romeo kan måske nok nu kun tage kontrol over min krop når jeg sover, men det vil sikkert ændre sig hvis jeg ikke finder en måde at stoppe ham, og snart..."

Med hver dag der gik synes Romeo at kunne stå mere og mere fast i deres mentale kamp for dominance, mens hun dårlgt nok kunne få fodfæste, og da slet ikke kunne stoppe ham. Han sled hende ned og Ginny følte sig ude f stand til at stoppe ham. Hun frygtede at hvis hun ikke snart fandt en løsning, ville hun miste sig selv til ham. Så ville ingen være der til at stoppe ham fra at gøre hvad han end havde planlagt. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

"Jeg er så træt," sagde Ginny højt mens tårer begyndte at vælde op i hendes øjne. "Jeg vil bare hvile... Bare for et lille stykke tid."

"_Så giv bare slip," sagde Romeo. "Du ved du gerne vil."_

"Nej," tænkte Ginny. "Du lyver. Jeg nægter at lytte til dine løgne og bedragerier. Jeg er ikke den lile naive pige du kan bruge og derefter smide væk, ikke længere... Hvorfor kan du ikke bare lade mig være i fred?"

"_Jeg er en del af dig," sagde Romeo. "Det er på tide du accepterer det."_

"NEJ!" tænkte Ginny. "Det er ikke sandt! Jeg hader dig... Du er en fandens skiderik. Du gjorde det her mod mig-"

"_Hvis du vil skyde skylden på nogen så prøv din elskede Harry Potter," sagde Romeo. "Hvis det ikke var for ham ville jeg ikke være her."_

"Hvis det ikke var for ham ville jeg ikke stadig trække været," sagde Gnny. "Jeg skylder ham mit liv."

"_Skylder du ham?" sagde Romeo. "For hvad? For denne miserable eksistens, han så hengivent har forbandet dig med? For at afvise alle tilnærmelser du er kommet med? For at kigge på dig som om du var noget der skal skrabes af sin sko?"_

"Du ville slå mig ihjel!" tænkte Ginny. "Hvor vover du at skyde al skylden på ham. Hvad så med at han ikke er interesseret i mig? Han er min ven. Dette er ikke hans skyld!"

"_Hvis skyld er det så?" sgade Romeo. "Min? For at ville eksistere? For at overleve trods alle odds?"_

"Ja..." mumlede Ginny.

"_Og hvad betyder det når det endelig kommer til det?" sagde Romeo. "Factsene bliver som de er. Jeg er stadig en del af dig, om du kan lide det eller ej."_

"Jeg vil finde en måde at komme af med dig på," sagde Ginny. "Det er kun et spørgsmål om tid."

"_Det skal du ikke regne med," hvislede Romeo._

"Vi får se," sagde Ginny.

* * *

Det var lige efter daggry da Ginny gik ind på biblioteket. Det havde været to dage siden skakspillet med Ron. Hun havde ikke prøvet at tage Harry's kappe siden den nat han næsten fangede hende. En del af hende ønskede han havde, så ville dette mareridt måske slutte. Da hun nu ikke var i stand til at bruge al sin tid i biblioteket mere uden kappen, var hun begyndt at vandre på udendørsområderne, mens hun passede på ikke at bliver set af Filch eller hans kat Madam Norris. Hver morgen var hun kommet tilbage til Gryffindortårnet længe nok til at tage et bad og skifte tøj før hun tog på biblioteket. Ginny havde fuldstændigt gevet op og spise morgenmad for i stedet at bruge mere tid med at undersøge. Hver søgning hun lavede var mere udbyttesløs end den forrige, trods det at hun tilbragte al sin fritid i biblioteket nu.

Da hun begyndte at søge mellem reolerne tænkte Ginny tilbage på hendes samtale mede Hermione for to dage siden. Ginny havde desperat ville fortælle Hermione om Romeo, men Romeo havde stoppet ehnde endnu en gang. Ginny havde en synkende fornemmelse af at alt hun gjorde nu havde lige så stor effekt som at banke en død Hippogrif med en smasher. Sandsynligheden for at hun ville finde en sag som sin egen var omkring én til en million.Men hun måtte blive ved med at prøve for ellers ville hun miste alt håb om nogensinde at finde en kur. Ginny trak en lovende bog der hed **_'Kamp i Psyken' _**og gik videre. Fem minutter senere tog hun endnu en lovende bog ud kaldet **_'Psykologiske Sygdomme og Mørkets Kræfter'_**.

"_Så nu er jeg ikke andet end et figment i din syge hjerne," sagde Romeo i en uægte tone af krænkethed._

Ginny ignorerede ham og fortsatte sin jagt. Femten minutter senere hev hun en stor bunke bøger hen til et af bordene, satte sig ned, og begyndte at læse. Romeo kommenterede hvad der stod i hvilken bog det nu var hun læste. Ginny lod som om han ikke var der og fokuserede på opgaven foan sig. Efter en times efterforskning fandt hun noget i kapitel sytten af **_'Psykologiske Sygdomme og Mørkets Magter'_**.

"Det ser ud som om jeg har fundet noget!" sagde Ginny.

"_Er det ikke meningen du skal sige noget i retning af 'Bingo'?" sagde Romeo._

"Hvad er en 'Bingo'?" spurgte Ginny.

"_Glem det..." sagde Romeo mens han mentalt rystede på hovedet. "Glem jeg nævnte det..."_

"Glemt," sagde Ginny. "Ti nu stille og lad mig læse..."

**_En af de mærkeligste og mest mystiske sygdomme kom fra en troldmands konflikt mellem Mørkets Troldmand Neverland og Lysest Troldmand Barrowstead. I den endelige kamp mellem dem dræbte Barrowstead Neverland's krop, men ikke hans essens. Neverland havde den unikke kraft at han kunne besætte en andens krop, og smide den andens bevidsthed ud uden brug af eliksirer eller andre magiske midler. Desværre for Barrowstead, forlod Neverland sin krop lige da det endelig stød ramte og tog tilflugt i ham._**

_**Uden sin krop kunne Neverland ikke flygte fra Barrowstead, hvilket gav to sind fanget i den samme krop. De opdagede snart at de kunne bruge hinandens kræfter og hvad der skete med den ene også skete med den anden. Hverken Barrowstead eller Neverland kunne acceptere deres tilstand. De kæmpede begge for total magt over roppen i flere år. Kampen drev begge parter til vanvid. Barrowstead/Neverland begik selvmord ti år senere, ødelagde en mugller landsby og dræbte tre troldmænd i processen...**_

"_Interessant." sagde Romeo efter at havde informationen synke ind et øjeblik. "Så de kunne ikke undslippe deres skæbne mere end vi kan... Det ser ud til du har dit svar, min lille prinsesse."_

Ginny læste passagen igen uden at ville tro det. Hvis de ikke kunne undslippe deres skæbne, hvordan skulle hun så kunne? Hun rystede på hovedet. Nu var ikke et godt tidspunkt at falde fra hinanden... Ginny kiggede på fodnoterne. De nævnte to andre bøger. **_'Kamp i Psyken'_** og **_Mørke Troldmænds Konflikter i Middelalderen'_**. Ginny trak den første bog frem fra bunken og prøvede at huske hvor hun havde set den anden bog... Selvfølgelig! Hun havde set den i bibliotekets forbudte afdeling. Den eneste måde hun kunne få en bog ud af den forbudte afdeling var ved at have en en skriftlig tilladelse fra en af hendes professorer.

"Vi studerer middelalderen i Magiens Historie," tænkte Ginny. "Måske kan jeg få Professor Binns til at skrive den..."

"_Hvad godt vil den bog gøre os nu?" sagde Romeo. "Disse to troldmænd dræbte hinanden. Hvorfor? Fordi de ikke kunne tage det, derfor. Er det det du vil have skal ske med os?"_

"Der er ikke noget _os_," sagde Ginny.

"_Du kan kun have dit hovede begravet i sandet indtil du drukner..." advarede Romeo._ Ginny hørte ikke efter. Hun havde for travlt med at finde på en plan, til at opdage en mandlig figur med strålende kobolt blå øjne der kiggede mellem reolerne, og holdt øje med hende med stor interesse.

* * *

Harry og Ron satte sig ned ved Gryffindor bordet til morgenmad. Harry kiggede op og ned af bordet efter Ginny, men hun var det ikke. Han havde ikke set hende til morgenmad i evigheder, hvilket ikke var hende. Hermione satte sig ned ved siden af Harry og så ud som om hun halvsov.

"du ser ud som om du har været i en boksering Hermione," sagde Ron.

"Tak Ron," sagde Hermione koldt. "Du ved lige hvordan du skal få en pige til at føle sig speciel."

"Hård nat?" sagde Harry mens han tog en bid morgenmad.

"Jeg havde tre opgaver jeg skulle lave færdigt i nat," sagde Hermione. "Med lektier og vejlederpligter, har jeg haft lidt svært ved at følge med det hele. Da jeg endelig var færdig kunne jeg ikke sove, så jeg gik på biblioteket-"

"Gik du på biblioteket efter alle de lektier?" sagde Ron. Hermione gav ham et koldt blik der ville have imponeret Professor Snape, og Ron holdt mund for han kunne jokke mere i det.

"Nå," sagde Hermione. "Gæt hvem jeg så på biblioteket?"

"Hvem?" spurgte Harry.

"Da jeg gik ind på biblioteket, var Ginny der," sagde Hermione og startede på sin morgenmad. "Hun så ud som om hun snakkede med nogen, men der var ikke nogen. I hvert fald ikke nogen jeg kunne se."

"Hvad sagde hun?" spurgte Harry der var begyndt at føle sig bekymret.

"Jeg kunne ikke høre hende særligt godt," sagde Hermione. "Det eneste jeg hørte var _'jeg har fundet noget.'_ "

"Ved du hvad hun ledte efter?" spurgte Harry.

"Hvad ved ikke hvad hun laver, men det her er ikke for et skoleprojekt," sagde Hermione "Hun ser ud til at bruge alle frie øjeblikke på biblioteket i øjeblikket. Jeg er bekymret! Det her ikke ligner ikke Ginny. Jeg ville ønske hun ville fortælle os hvad der var galt."

"Også jeg," sagde Harry.

"Samme her," sagde Ron. "Hun har opført sig underligt... Hermione, ved du hvad det var for en bog hun læste?"

"Det lykkedes mig at skimme titlen da jeg gik ind i biblioteket." sagde Hermione. "Den var kaldet **_'Psykologiske Sygdomme og Mørkets Magter'_**. Hvorfor?"

"Jeg har en idé,"sagde Ron. "Vi har vi har første time fri idag. Jeg synes det er på tide vi finder ud af hvad hun har ledt efter."

TBC


	3. En Uhellig Alliance

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Tre

En Uhellig Alliance

Første time var lige startet da Harry, Ron og Hermione abkom på biblioteket. Det var tomt, med undtagelse a Madam Pince og nogle få andre elever. De begyndte at lede efter bogen Hermione havde set Ginny med tidligere. En time gik, og de kunne stadig ikke finde bogen de kiggede efter.

"Har I fundet noget?" spurgte Harry.

"Intet," sagde Ron. "er du sikker på det er den titel, Hermione?"

"Selvfølgelig," sagde Hermione.

"Måske skulle vi spørge Madam Pince om bogen," sagde Harry. "Hun vil sikkert vide hvor vi kan finde den."

"Men hvad hvis hun spørger hvorfor vi lever efter den?" spurgte Ron.

"Overlad bare det til mig," sagde Hermione. Hun gik over til Madam Pince's skrivebord hvor hun læste i en bog.

"Undskyld mig Madam Pince," sagde Hermione. "Jeg har ledt efter en bog jeg skal bruge til noget ekstra arbejde, men jeg kan ikke finde den."

"Hvad er titlen?" spurgte Madam Pince.

"Den hedder **_'Psykologiske Sygdomme og Mørkets Magter'_**." sagde Hermione.

"Nå, så du studerer Mørkets Magter's effekt på sindet, hva'?" sagde Mdam Pince, mens hun tjekkede sine papirer. "Ret så fascinerende et emne. Mørkets Magter kan have en forfærdelig effekt på både kroppen og sindet... Aha, det ser ud til at bogen allerede er lånt ud."

"Af hvem?" spurgte Hermione.

"Af en Frøken Virginia Weasley," sagde Madam Pince.

"Så må jeg jo bare spørge om jeg må låne den af hende, når jeg ser hende senere." sagde Hermione. "En ting til... Har hun lånt andre bøger?"

"Kun en," sagde Madam Pince. "**_'Kamp i Psyken'_**, en anden bog om de psykologiske effekter efter Mørk Magi. Var der ellers andet?"

"Nej," sagde Hermione. "Tak for din hjælp, Madam Pince."

Hermione gik ud af biblioteket uden et ord. Harry og Ron løb for at nå op til hende.

"Hørte I?" spurgte Hermione.

"Ja..." sagde Ron. "Men hvorfor skulle Ginny studere effekterne Mørkets Magter har på folk?"

"Jeg ved det ikke," sagde Harry.

"Tror I det her kan have noget at gøre med I-Ved-Hvem's dagbog?" spurgte Hermione.

"Muligvis," sagde Harry. "Vi bliver nødt til at løse det her, og jeg tror jeg ved hvordan."

* * *

Ginny gik langs kanten af den forbudte skov med kun den svage måne som lys. Hun tænkte tilbage på de få sidste dage. Hun havde været i stand til at få den bog fra den forbudte afdeling, men den havde vist sig at være en blindgyde. De andre to bøger hun havde lånt, viste sig også ikke at være så nyttige som hun havde håbet. Hun var begyndt at føle dette var hvad britiske muglere kaldte an 'wild goose chase'. Jo hårdere hun prøvede at tænke det igennem, desto mindre lod det til at hun kunne.

"Der må være en måde jeg kan stoppe ham på," tænkte Ginny. " Eller i det mindste kunne advare nogen..."

"_Tænker på måder at slippe af med mig igen," sagde Romeo med en silkeblød stemme._ En kuldegysning løb ned ad hendes ryggrad. Hun gik en smule hurtigere. _"Vær forsigtig... Det var den slags tænkning der gjorde det af med de sidste to troldmænd med denne... tilstand."_

"Skrub af Detlev," sgade Ginny.

"_Giv op," sagde Romeo. "Du ved du ikke kan vinde. Hvorfor ikke bare acceptere det?"_

"Acceptere det?" sagde Ginny. "Acceptere det her mareridt jeg er fanget i? Acceptere at du overtager mit sind? Du kan gå ad Helvedes til!"

"_Dig først," sagde Romeo. "Hvad får dig tal at tro, du kan stoppe mig mere end da Barrowstead gjorde da Neverland inficerede hans sind? Det er for sent at fortryde nu. Giv slip..."_

"Og gøre hvad?" sagde Ginny vredt. "Holde op med at eksistere? Blive et monster som dig? Jeg vil hellere dø end miste min frihed til dig igen."

"_Kan du ikke se det?" sagde Romeo. "Jeg er dig..."_

"Nej, du er ej!" sagde Ginny mens hun mærkede frygt boble op indeni hende. "Du er et minde af et monster, og jeg vil slippe af med dig!"

"_Det skal du ikke regne med," sagde Romeo. "Du kunne ikke slippe af med mig i første år. Hvad får dig til at tro nu er anderledes? Sidste gang du var i knibe kom din dyrebare Potter og reddede dig, men han er her ikke til at redde dig denne gang, er han? Ingen er der for at redde dig denne gang. Ingen..."_

"Jeg skulle gå op på Professor Dumbledore's kontor lige nu og-"

"_Og hvad?" sagde Romeo. "Du vil ikke være i stand til at få to stavelser så længe jeg har noget at skulle have sagt. Og selv hvis du kunne, hvad ville du fortælle ham? At den Romeo Detlev der var fanget i dagbogen i halvtres år aldrig rigtigt blev destrueret? At jeg har overlevet alle disse år, ved at gemme mig i dit sind?"_

"Hvad hvis jeg gjorde?" sagde Ginny. "Alt andet ville være bedre end det her!"

"_Vær ikke så sikker på det," sagde Romeo." Tro mig. Han kan ikke beskytte dig fra mig. Ingen kan. Han vil are låse os inde og smide nøglerne væk. Er det det du vil min lille Ginny,at blive indespærret på St. Mungo's? For det er hvad der vil ske hvis du fortæller ham det."_

"Det er ikke sandt!" sagde Ginny, mens hendes frygt viste sig endnu en gang.

"_Tønk over det," sagde Romeo. " Han kan ikke ødelægge mig uden at dræbe dig og han kan ikke lade os løbe frit. Hvad nu hvis vi var farlige? Hvad hvis vi gjorde en af hans dyrebare elever ondt? "Hvad hvis du kvalte livet ud af din dyrebare Harry Potter?"_

"Hold mund..." sagde Ginny, mens hun holdt sig for ørerne.

"_Dumbledore ved der er en chance for at jeg kunne få dig til at gøre det." fortsatte Romeo nådesløst. "Forestil dig hvordan det ville føles at lægge dine hænder omkring hans hals, at se livet løbe ud af ham, at se frygten i hans øjne når det går op for ham at han skal dø."_

"Hold mund!" råbte Ginny ud i den tomme nat mens tårer begyndte at vælde op i hendes øjne.

"_Dumbledore ville ikke tage den risiko, ville han?" sagde Romeo. "Hvad hvis du ikke stoppede der? Hvad hvis du dræbte din bror mens han sov? Han ville aldrig se det komme. Hvad hvis du dræbte alle hans små Gryffindorer en efter en? Nej, Dumbledore ville aldrig løbe den risiko. Han ville hellere låse en uskyldig inde end miste sine yndlingselever. Åh, selvfølgelig vil han pakke det ind i vat så meget som muligt for dig først. Han vil gøre sit bedste for at give dig falske forhåbninger så du vil samarbejde. Han vil endda få nogen i ministeriet til at arbejde på at finde en måde de kan adskille os. Ministeriet ville ikke kunne finde svaret til et probliem, om det så slog dem i ansigtet, og du ved det."_

"Du lyver!" sagde Ginny mens hun faldt ned på sine knæ, grædende. "Det bliver du nødt til at gøre. Det ville Dumbledore aldrig gøre mod mig."

"_Er du sikker?" spurgte Romeo_. Ginny svarede ham ikke. Hun sad der bare med hænder fast over sine ører, grædende. Hun kunne ikke holde ud at tænke på det, bange for at hvis hun gjorde det, ville hun måske begynde at tro det.

"_Sandheden gør ondt, gør den ikke?" fortsatte Romeo. "De vil låse dig inde uden at tænke nærmere over det. Alt sammen fordi du læste den forkerte bog som barn... Hvad vil dine venner ikke tænke om dig? Hvad vil din famillie ikke sige når de finder ud af sandheden? Når de finder d af at du har løjet for dem, løjet for dem, om mig..."_

"Jeg vidste det ikke," sagde Ginny.

"_Gjorde du ikke?" sagde Romeo. " Et sted dybt nede har du altid vidst det. Hvorfor fortalte du dem ikke da du havde forandret dig? Hvorfor fortalte du ikke din mor at du var en Slangehvisker, da du først fandt ud af det? Hvorfor har du løjet for dem alle disse år, Ginny"_

"Forbandede dig!" råbte Ginny. "Jeg burde fortælle Professor Dumbledore alt..."

"_Hvad stopper dig? Spurgte Romeo. "Med mindre du ser noget sandhed i det jeg siger... Hvorfor ikke give efter, eller er du bange for at du vil syntes om det?"_

"Syntes om at skade folk?" sagde Ginny. "Aldrig!"

"_Lyv ikke for mig," sagde Romeo. "Jeg ved hvor meget du smilte da du så draco Malfoy skadet i den Quidditch Kamp sidste år."_

"Det var anderledes," mumlede Ginny. "han fortjente det..."

"_Fortjente han det, fordi han var din fjende," sagde Romeo. "Eller fordi han var i vejen for dig?"_

"Jeg er ikke noget monster," tænkte Ginny.

"_Selvfølgelig er du ikke det," sagde Romeo. "Hvem hvem skal bestemme hvad der er monstrøst og hvad der ikke er? Harry Potter? Albus Dumbledore? Er du et monster fordi du er villig tilat gå et skridt videre, eller er du et monster på grund af omstændigheder du ikke selv kan kontrollere?"_

"Hvorfor skulle lytte til dig?" sagde Ginny. "Jeg kender dig, du vil sige alt for at få hvad du vil. Jeg er ikke som dig! Jeg er en Gryffindor, ikke Slytherin!"

"_Er du nu sikker på det?" sagde Romeo. "Jeg ved hvad hatten sagde til dig under fordelingsceremonien. Jeg ved hvad du har skjult siden den første dag."_

"hatten puttede mig i Gryffindor," sagde Ginny.

"_Først efter du havde afvist Slytherin," sagde Romeo. "Ud af frygt for hvad de andremåske ville tænke. Det har altid været dit problem. Du tager dig for meget af hvad andre tænker om dig. De holder dog tilbage, og du ved det! Du var ikke en ægte Gryffindor dengang og du er det ikke nu. Det var derfor du ikke ville have nogen til at vide du havde forandret dig, var det ikke? Du var bange for at være anderledes. Du var bange for at jeg havde plettet dig!"_

"Hvad vil du have fra mig?" spurgte Ginny, med en stemme der knækkede.

"_Jeg vil have at du skal være ærlig over for dig selv til enforandring," sagde Romeo langsomt. "Jeg vil have dig til at skille dig af med denne ynkelige Gryffindor komedie af din, og blive den Slytherin det var ment at blive, men var for bange til at være, indtil nu. Jeg vil hjælpe dig!"_

"J-Jeg tror ikke på dig," sagde Ginny tøvende.

"_Så fortæl Dumbledore alt," sagde Romeo. "Jeg udfordrer dig! Se hvor hurtigt han låser dig inde 'til din egen beskyttelse', naturligvis. Se din famillie og såkaldte venner forlade dig. Gør det bare!"_

"Det ville min famillie aldrig gøre!" sagde Ginny. "De elsker mig."

"_Dig, eller personen de troede du var?" spurgte Romeo. "Gør det bare og find ud af det, jeg vil ikke stoppe dig."_

"Du ville ikke lade mig gøre det," sagde Ginny. "Du har endnu mere at miste end jeg."

"_Har jeg?" spurgte Romeo i en dødelig hvisken. "Eller har du?"_

"Hvis hvad du siger er sandt, vil jeg miste dem alligevel," sagde Ginny. " I det mindste vil de være sikrere hvis jeg går til Dumbledore."

"_Ginny," sagde Romeo og lød som om har var mildt underholdt. "Nogen gange kan din naivitet være utrolig."_

"Hvad skal det betyde?" sagde Ginny.

"D_et betyder at du er så hårdnakket besluttet på at ødelægge begge vores liv i et lattarligt show af Gryffindor retskaffenhed, at du ikke kigger på det større billede," sagde Romeo. "Prøv at se på tingene fra et andet perspektiv."_

"Du mener fra en psykopat's synsvinkel?" sagde Ginny.

"_Næsvise barn!" sagde Romeo vredt. "Hør på mig! Du og jeg er en og den samme. Vi er forbundet, og din fornægtelse vil ikke ændre det. En forståelse af det vil måske ikke redde os, men jeg er sikker på at mangel på det samme vil gøre det af med os begge."_

"Hvad foreslår du jeg skal gøre?" sagde Ginny. "Bare være ligeglad, og lade dig overtage mit liv? Bare lade dig udslette alt jeg nogensinde har elsket?"

"_Nej," sagde Romeo. "jeg foreslår at du ansøger om fred nu, mens du stadig har en chance, men hvis vi skal komme nogen vejne bliver du nødt til at acceptere sandheden, og give slip. Give slip på denne ynkelige forestilling, du har skabt til for dig selv. Du er anderledes end dem, det vil du altid være. Jeg vil love dig to ting på graven af Salazar Slytherin, min mest ærede forfader. Èt, hvis du vælger at abejde med mig, på min side, lover jeg at jeg ikke vil skade nogle af dem der er dig nær så længe du ønsker det. To, du må gå til Dumbledore nu hvis du ønsker det, men hvis du gør vil jeg ikke hvile før jeg har tilintetgjort dig. Hvis jeg skal møde intetheden igen, vil jeg ikke møde den alene. Tænk over det, men tag dig ikke for lang tid med at beslutte dig. Slut dig til mig Ginny. Sammen vil vi være uovervindelige!"_

Ginny var målløs.

* * *

Ginny stirrede ud ud af vinduet fra hendes sovesal på det trøstesløse og urolige landskab under hende. Gennem hele skoledagen, var det eneste hun kunne tænke Romeo's tilbud. "_Slut dig til mig Ginny. Sammen vil vi være uovervindelige!_". Disse ord syntes at følge hende som en plage, hvor hun end gik. Det var hvad Romeo var for hende, en plage. Hvorfor blev hun så ved med at gå tilbage til ham? Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare have været død? Han var der altid i en eller anden form for at minde hende om hendes fejltagelse, at blive venner med ham fra starten af. En del af hende ville altid huske glad på de gode dage de havde sammen, selv om de ikke var virkelige. En anden del af hende ville altid hade ham for det, for hans forræderi! Var noget som helst af hans venlighed nogensinde ægte? Selv efter alle disse år, var hun stadig ikke sikker. Ginny var kun sikker på en ting; hun kunne ikke leve i fortiden længere. Ikke med Romeo, og ingen andre for den sags skyld.

De var fanget i en unik situation. Hun sukkede. Uanset hvor meget hun ikke havde lyst til at indrømme det, havde Romeo ret. Dumbledore ville sikkert ikke lade hende blive på Hogwarts, ikke på denne måde. Ikke når Romeo stadig var en trussel mod eleverne., men hvad hvis hun lærte at kontrollere ham? Lærte at holde ham i kort snor, uden at han opdagede det? Måske kunne han endda blive nyttig. I det mindste indtil hun fandt en måde at fjerne ham. Han havde sagt han havde brug for hende. Det gik op for Ginny, at han var lige så meget fanget i det her som hun var. Han ville udnytte hende... men måske kunne hun udnytte ham istedet? Måske kunne hun da udligne spillefeltet. Trods alt, hvis han kæmpede fejt, hvorfor skulle hun så ikke også kune? Den ide tiltalte hende mere end hun kunne lide at indrømme. Måske havde Romeo ret... måske var hun, dybt nede, en Slytherin. Tja, jeg er hvad jeg er. Måske er det på tide jeg holder op med at løbe fra mig selv, og finde ud af hvem jeg er en gang for alle. Jeg vil slå mig selv ihjel før jeg vil lade Romeo få komplet kontrol over mig eller skade nogen igen! Jeg håber bare det ikke kommer så vidt...

"Romeo?" tænkte Ginny. "Er du der?"

"_Du ringede?" sagde Romeo._

"Jeg hvad?" sagde Ginny.

"_Ligemeget," sagde Romeo. "Har du tænkt over mit tilbud?"_

2Ja," sagde Ginny. "jeg... Du har ret. Jeg kan ikke blive ved med at løbe mere. Jeg-Jeg accepterer dit tilbud, men ikke på dine betingelser. Hvis vi skal arbejde sammen skal vi være ligeværdige partnere."

"_Afgjort," sagde Romeo. "Ellers andet?"_

"Du sagde, du lovede ikke at skade mig eller de andre," sagde Ginny. "Du sagde mit velbefindende er blevet dit... jeg vil have dit til at love du vil beskytte dem, ligemeget hvad. Deres velbefindende... er mit, og 'så længe vi arbejder sammen', er det også dit!"

_Selv den forbandede Harry Potter?" spurgte Romeo vredt. "Selv det håbløse fjols Dumbledore?"_

"Især dem!" sagde Ginny. "Jeg kender dig Romeo. Du hader dem, men hvis du skal arbejde med mig skal du beskytte dem. Hvad er mest vigtigt for dig, min Slange? Din fortsatte eksistens, eller din smålige ørst for hævn? Vælg; men husk at hvis jeg finder ud af du lyver for mig, vil jeg sørge for at du ikke vil leve til at fortryde det! Sværg det, eller jeg går direkte til Dumbledore lige nu!"

"_Aftale," sagde Romeo efter en lang pause. "jeg sværger på Salazar Slytherin's grav at jeg ikke vil skade dig eller dem der er dig nær. Jeg sværger desuden også, at beskytte dig og dem der er dig nær så længe du ønsker det."_

"Så hvad gør vi så nu?" sagde Ginny med et gab.

"_Vi lægger os til at sove," sagde Romeo. "vis du ikke har bemærket det, har du ikke sovet i ugevis."_

"Hvorfor skulle jeg stole på dig?" sagde Ginny.

"_Hvis vi skal arbejde sammen, bliver vi nødt til at kunne stole på hinanden før eller siden," sagde Romeo. "Eller er du uoprigtig?"_

"Fint," sagde Ginny. "Men hvis du-"

"_Jeg ved det," sagde Romeo. "Få nu noget hvile."_

Ginny orkede ikke at skifte og lagde sig under tæpperne. Hun var bange for, hvad Romeo måske ville gøre hvis hun sov, men tvang sig selv til at lukke øjnene. Hun begyndte med det samme at falde i søvn. Lige for hun sov, kunne hun have svoret hun hørte Romeo tale.

* * *

"_Godnat min lille prinsesse," hviske Romeo blidt da hun faldt i søvn. Han kunne mærke hvor træt hun var, hvor trætte de var. Han var ubeskriveligt udmattet. Romeo var overrasket over de ikke bare var kollapset en dt af ren og skær udmttelse. De sidste par uger han havde brugt på at kæmpe mod hende havde været godt brugt, men han havde opbrugt sine egne reserver. I det mindste var tingene faldet til hans fordel. Den information Ginny havde fundet, havde ikke været det mest opmundrende, man havde klaret at bruge det til sin egen fordel. Det var som at tage slik fra et barn. Men at bruge hende til sin egen fordel... The ville være den tricky del. Hun havde fået ham til at sværge på graven af hans mest ærede forfader at han ville beskytte dem der var hende nær, inklusive det fjols til Dumbledore. Sådanne bånd blev ikke brudt let; selv han ville gøre sådan en ting direkte. Han måtte finde en måde hvorpå han kunne hævne sig på dem, uden at bryde sit ord. Måske kunne han vende hende mod dem? Det var en ide. Indtil nu ville han lade hende hvile. Når hun vågnede ville han sætte sine planer igang. Indtil nu var han tilfreds med at hvile, og komme op med en plan._

TBC


	4. Reglerne For Indblanding

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Fire

Reglerne for Indblanding

Ginny vågnede langsomt i hendes himmelseng. Hun følte sig som om hun havde sovet i en uge. Hun satte sig op og trak forhænget fra. Hun så på uret og så hun ahvde masser af tid til at tage et bad og skifte tøj før morgenmad. Ginny kom langsomt på benene og tog et langt godt kig på sig selv i spejlet. Hun have mørke rande under øjnene og så forfærdelig bleg og brugt ud. Ginny følte sig stadig udmattet, men bedre end hun havde i ugevis.

""Du har set bedre dage, kære," sagde spejlet.

"Fortæl mig om det," svarede Ginny.

"Jeg er glad for du er oppe igen," sagde spejlet. "Hvis du sov meget længere ville dine kollegiekammerater have hentet Madam Pomfrey."

"Sovet meget længere?" spurgte Ginny. "Hvad dag er det?"

"Det er søndag," sagde spejlet. "dine kollegiekammerater prøvede at vække dig, men du skubbede dem bare væk og faldt i søvn igen."

"Søndag?" sagde Ginny. "Jeg har sovet siden fredag... Wow, jeg må virkelig have haft brug for det."

Ginny gik i bad og skiftede, hvorefter hun gik hen til spejlet for at se sig selv igen. Hun var stadig forfærdeligt bleg med mørke rande under øjnene, men hun lidt mindre mørbanket ud end hun havde gjort. Hendes lange, lige hår så en smule vildt og uholdt ud. Hun gik med et par muggler jeans og en marineblå T-shirt og gummisko.

"_Velkommen tilbage fra de døde," sagde Romeo, og forskrækkede hende. " Jeg var begundt at overveje om du overhovedet ville vågne op."_

"Det kunne du lide," mumlede Ginny. Hun var hungrende sulten. Ginny havde ikke spist noget siden torsdag. "jeg går til morgenmad..."

"_Du har da ikke tænkt dig at gå ud sådan der?" spurgte Romeo._

"Hvordan?" spurgte Ginny, der begyndte at føle sig irritabel.

"_Som noget der har været dødt og har ligget og rådnet i fem dage," sagde Romeo. "har du slet ingen sans for feminitet?"_

"Gå væk," tænkte Ginny. Hun vendte sig for at gå, men Romeo tog kontrol over hende og gik over mud hendes kuffert istedet. De begyndte at rode mellem hendes ting, og trak forskellige former af makeup og andre ting hun ejede, men aldrig gad bruge. "hvad laver du?"

_Jeg gør dig anstændig, for første gang i dit liv," sagde Romeo. "Så længe vi arbejder sammen, kommer du til at ligne en ung kvinde, ikke et vildtert pigebarn."_

"Hey!" sagde Ginny vredt. "der er ikke noget i vejen med hvordan jeg ser ud!"

"_Så burde du få dine øjne tjekket," sagde Romeo. "Eller også har du bare været for meget sammen med dine brødre... vælg selv."_

"Det her er degraderende," tænkte Ginny.

De samlede alle de ting Romeo havde valgt og gik tilbage ud på badeværelset. Ginny var alt for træt til at kæmpe mod ham, så hun lod ham arbejde. En halv time senere, deklarerede Romeo endelig at hun var i stand til menneskelig kontakt. Ginny stirrede i spejlet, mens hun beundrede Romeo's arbejde. Hendes lange, vilde hår var nu sat op i et sæt bløde slangekrøller. Romeo havde fjernet hendes fregner og mørke cirkler under hendes øjne med en Plet-fjerner besværgelse. Ginny bar rød læbestift og makeup til at understrje hendes træk, og lægge en smule til hvad Romeo kaldte hendes 'naturlige skønhed'. Ginny måtte indrømme, han havde gjort et overraskende godt arbejde.

"Jeg tror du har mistet dit sande kald Romeo," sagde Ginny, mildt underholdt. "istedet for at være Han-Som-Ikke-Må-Bevævnes, skulle du hellere have været makeup- Artisten-Der-Ikke-Må-Benævnes."

"_Jeg har svært ved at se hvad du finder sjovt," sagde Romeo._ Ginny klukke let af det.

"Hvordan har du lært at gøre det?" drillede Ginny. "Har du øvet på dig selv?"

"_Ha ha, meget morsomt," sagde Romeo isnende._

"Kan vi gå ned til morgenmad før vi sulter ihjel?" spurgte Ginny mens hun kiggede på tiden. "Eller vil du bruge to timer på at klæde mig på også?"

"_Jeg syntes jeg har gjort et godt stykke arbejde," sagde Romeo. "Jeg må sige... Du ser henrivende ud."_

"Tak..." sagde Ginny en smule overrasket. Ingen have nogensinde komplimenteret hende på den måde før. Tom gav hende fuld kontrol over hendes krop igen, og de gik ned i Storsalen for at få morgenmad. Storsalen var halvt fyldt med elever, men der var næsten ingen lærere i syne. Kun Professor Trelawney var kommet ned til morgenmad her til morgen, og hun kom eller aldrig til morgenmad.

"Underligt..." sagde Ginny. "Hvor er lærerne?"

"_De sidder sikkert i et hemmeligt møde eller noget," sagde Romeo._

"Et møde om hvad?" tænkte Ginny.

"_Om hvordan de bedst kan slå Voldemort," sagde Romeo. _Ginny spjættede da han sagde navnet. _"Du bliver nødt til at komme over din frygt for at sige Mørkets Herre's navn."_

"Hvorfor er Professor Trelawney så ikke i mødet med dem?" tænkte Ginny.

"_Som om den gamle ko ville have noget nyttigt at tilføje," sagde Romeo. "Jeg kan lige se det for mig..." Romeo begyndte at lave en imitation af Dumbledore og Trelawney. " 'Hvad er næste fase i vores plan? Hvem som helst?' 'Mit Indre Øje fortæller mig at Den Mørke og Harry Potter vil dø i en duel et sted inden for de næste to år... forresten Minerva... den ting du frygter vil ske på tirsdag.' At spørge hende om et klart svar er værre end at spørge en kentaur. 'Mars er klar i aften...' Selv et fjols som Dumbledore ville ikke lade en inkompetent tåbe som hende ind i deres inderste cirkel."_

"Det har du ret i," sagde Ginny, let forøjet. Ginny satte sig net ved Gryffindor-bordet og startede på sin mad som en sultende mand.

"_Pas på Ginny," sagde Romeo. "Du skulle nødig få noget af det der i munden..."_

"Hold mund Romeo," tænkte Ginny da hun sank endnu en bid.

"_Ih, jubii," sagde Romeo. "Nysgerrige fjolser kl. 12."_

Ginny kiggede op og så Harry, Ron og Hermione komme mod hende. Harry tog det tomme sæde på hendes venstre side, mens Ron og Hermione tog de to til hendes højre.

"God morgen," sagde Ginny.

"Har du det okay, Ginny?" spurgte Hermione.

"Jeg har det fint," sagde Ginny. Løgnen kom let til hende. " Jeg har vel bare studeret for hårdt til mine UGL'er. Bare rolig. Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at overanstrenge mig selv på den måde igen."

"Er du sikker på du er okay?" spurgte Ron, bekymret. Måske skulle du se Madam Pomfrey."

"Jeg har det fint," sagde Ginny. "Jeg er bare lidt træt, det er det hele. Jeg har ikke brug for en Mediheks. Jeg skal bare tage det lidt mere med ro når jeg studerer."

"Det er vigtigt at studere," sagde Hermione. "Pres bare ikke dig selv for hårdt."

"Husk, at hvis der er noget du vil tale om, er vi der," sagde Harry.

"Det vil jeg gøre," sagde Ginny.

"_Jeg er stolt af dig, min lille prinsesse," sagde Romeo. "Du lærer... vi har måske stadig en chance for at overleve dette her."_

"Men til hvilken pris?" tænkte Ginny trist.

"Jeg kan lide dit nye look," sage Harry. "Det klæder dig."

"Tak," sagde Ginny, med en svag rødmen. Til hendes overraskelse kommenterede Romeo ikke på det. Pludselig, kom en stor, midnatsblå ugle flyvende in i Storsalen, med kurs direkte mod Gryffindor bordet.

"_Jeg gad vide hvem den er til," tænkte Romeo. _Ginny var overrasket da den underlige ugle landede foran hende, afleverede en lille pakke pakket i brunt papir med orden **'Til Ginny' **skrevet nydeligt i blodrødt blæk, hvorefter den fløj igen. Ginny undersøgte pakken nøje, før hun åbnede den. Inde i pakken var der en træboks lavet af eg med et indviklet mønster ovenpå. En lille blodrød rubin sad i midten. Ginny følte en uimodståelig træng til at røre rubinen, og lagde langsomt sin hånd ovenpå den. Hun mærkede boksen scanne hende i flere sekunder før den accepterede hende. Hun fjernede hånden og boksen åbnede af sig selv. Inde i boksen sad en lille besked skrevet på et stykke pergament, og en smuk halskæde. Ginny tog halskæden op, for at kigge nærmere på den. Den havde en enkelt, stor, perfekt blodrød sten, der hang, uden nogen samling, fra en ligeså perfekt guldkæde. Stenen i sig selv nærmest lyste med et lys af sit eget. Den var fantastisk. Hun tog den på med det samme, og læste beskeden der var skrevet med samme håndskrift som uden på pakken.

**Hav altid halskæden på dig... du får brug for den.**

**Brug den vel.**

**En Ven**

"Hvem er den fra?" spurgte Hermione.

"Jeg ved det ikke," sagde Ginny, mens hun stirrede på den underlige besked i hendes hånd. "Jeg har aldrig set noget som det her før..."

"Måske har du fået en hemmelig beundrer," sagde Harry.

"Måske," tænkte Ginny. De fem spiste resten af deres morgenmad i tavshed; ingen af dem lagde mærke til at en drengen ved Ravenclaw bordet der holdt øje med dem.

* * *

Ginny løb ud af biblioteket i et halsbrækkende tempo, uden at lægge særligt meget mærke til hvor hun løb. Hun havde brugt så meget tid på at afslutte sin Besværgelses opgave at hun var vd at komme for sent til Eliksirer. Professor Snape havde meget lidt tålmodighed til overs for folk der kom for sent, og det sidste hun ville var at komme på hans dårlige side. Ginny nåede toppen af trapperne og løb hovedkuls ind i en anden. De mistede begge deres balance og faldt ned af trapperne. "Mit håndled!"tænkte Ginny mens hun skreg i smerte, da de tumlede ned af trinene. De nåede endelig bunden af trappen i en bunke af arme og ben filtret sammen. Ginny gjorde sig fri, mens hun var forsigtig så hun ikke brugte sit højre håndled. Smerten var næsten ubærelig; hun prøvede at bevæge sine fingre men kunne ikke.

Hun blev opmærksom på sine omgivelser igen da personen hun var stødt ind i skreg ud i smerte. Han var en teenager dreng, omkring hendes alder, med bølget, skulderlangt, chokolade brunt hår. Han havde en Ravenclaw kappe på, og hans sølv og grønne briller var skæve. Han havde strålende kobolt blå øjne og et næsten smukt ansigt. Han så ud til at være i mange smerter.

"Hvor har du ondt?" sagde ginny.

"Mit ben..." sagde Ravenclaw drengen med anstrengt stemme. Ginny så at hans ankel sad i en sjov vinkel. Den var tydeligves brækket.

"Vi bliver nødt til at få dig til Madam Pomfrey," sagde Ginny, mens hun overvejede deres muligheder. Hun turde ikke stole på at hun kunne kaste en svævebesværgelse med hendes tryllearm skadet. Det sidste han havde brug for i hans tilstand var at blive tabt. I det mindste var de på samme etage som Hospitalsfløjen. Ginny hjalp drengen på benene og greb ham, da han kom til at sætte vægt på den brækkede fod og faldt. Ginny vaklede under hans vægt da hun halvvejs trak, halvvejs bar dem begge til Hospitalsfløjen.

* * *

_Tom iagtog hele scenen spille ud fra bunden af Ginny underbevidsthed. Han mærkede Ginny's smerte og skar en grimasse. De nåede endelig Hospitalsfløjen med drengen på slæb. Han så på mens Madam Pomfrey helede deres skader. Han lagde mærke til, hvilket Ginny ikke gjorde, at hun ikke kunne tage øjnene fra ham. Han kunne mærke hendes skyldfølelse og bekymring for ham og... Ginny var bange, og dog, ret betaget af ham. Var det ikke... interessant. Han kiggede dybere i hendes følelser. Hun var meget tiltrukket af ham og ville gerne kende ham bedre, men var skrækslagen for, at det kunne afsløre dem. Helt korrekt, tænkte Romeo. Sådanne kontakter kunne vise sig at vær dødelige. Men hvad hvis han kunne blive nyttig for os? Romeo studerede den anden dreng intenst. Han havde en god del talent, og et potentiale i sig, der kun ventede på at blive opdaget. Der var også noget andet ved ham... et mørke så ud som en knop der kun ventede på at blomstre, og med det en mørk trang til at hævde sig selv. Det overraskede Romeo. Kunne denne unge mand blive en værdifuld fordel for dem? Eller noget andet måske?_

"Jeg er ked af det," sagde Ginny flovt, mens hun gjorde sit bedste for at holde en skælven ude af hendes stemme. "Jeg så ikke efter hvor jeg gik."

"Det gjorde jeg heller ikke," sagde den unge mand, og rakte hende sin hånd. "Mit navn er Mark Dippet. Hvad er dit?"

_Romeo genkendte navnet og smilede. Hvilken interessant drejning i begivenhederne..._

"Ginny Weasley," sagde Ginny og tog hans hånd. En del af hende ville så langt væk fra ham som overhovedet muligt, og en anden del af hende ville gerne lære ham bedre at kende. Hun rystede mentalt på hovedet af tanken. Der kunne ikke være et værre tidspunkt at få personlige tilknytninger...

"Det glæder mig at møde dig," sagde Mark, og kyssede hendes hånd før han slap den. " hvilken time var du på vej hen til?"

"Eliksirer," sagde Ginny, der følte sig en smule nervøs af hans blik. "han giver mig garanteret eftersidning for det her."

"Du behøver ikke bekymre dig," sagde Mark. "Snape er syg, Eliksirtimerne i dag var aflyst."

"Hvordan ved du det?" sourgte Ginny.

"_Det gad jeg også godt vide," sagde Romeo mistænktsom._

"Jeg hørte Madam Pomfrey fortælle det til Professor Trelawney da jeg gik fra morgenmad i morges," sagde Mark. _Romeo troede ikke et ord af det, i modsætning til Ginny. _"Så hvilket år er du i?"

"Jeg er en femteår," sagde Ginny.

"Samme her," sagde Mark. "Hvad er din næste time?"

"Spådom," sagde Ginny.

"Jeg burde egentlig gå..." sagde Ginny varsomt.

"Jeg skal også have Spådom," sagde Mark.

"Hvordan kan det være jeg aldrig har lagt mærke til dig der før?" spurgte Ginny, der følte sig en smule nysgerrig, og 'pludseligt' meget mistænksom.

"Folk har det med ikke at lægge så meget mærke til mig..." sagde Mark. "Hvorfor tager vi ikke afsted til næste time? Hvem ved? Det umulige kunne jo ske og vi kom før tid."

"God ide," sagde Ginny.

"Hvorfor gør jeg det her?" tænkte Ginny, da de forlod Hospitalsfløjen på deres vej til Spådom. "Jeg skulle bare finde på en undskyldning og gå... men hvad kan en enkelt lille samtale gøre? Det ville være rart at have en normal samtale med nogen til en forandring."

"Vidste du, at der er et rygte om at gange omkring Spådomslokalet er forbandede, så folk altid farer vild på vej dertil? Sagde Ginny, mens hun gemte sit ubehag.

"Jeg ville ikke blive overrasket," sagde Mark. "Jeg tror ikke jeg kender nogen der ikke har faret vild på vej dertil."

Mark og Ginny talte om vind og vejr og opdage de havde en masse tilfælles. _Romeo lyttede til hvert et ord de sagde, mens han studerede Mark tæt. Jo længere tid de var sammen, des tydeligere blev indtrykket af mørke for ham. Mark havde bestemt studeret Mørkets Magter... men til hvilken ende? Var han kun fascineret af emnet? Kunne han være en Dødsgardist, eller en allieret i forklædning? Tom kunne ikke være sikker, men han måtte finde ud af det på en eller anden måde... Skulle han fraråde Ginny at blive venner med ham? Hun så ud til at gøre det helt af sig selv. På trods af hendes rolighed på det ydre, var hendes irrationelle trang til at løbe væk begyndt at gå hende på. Ville det at holde deres afstand fra ham beskytte dem, eller for dem i endnu større fare senere? Nej, hvis han viste sig at være en allieret, ville det være en fejltagelse, og hvis Mark var en fjende, kunne det blive katastrofalt. Ginny ville være det perfekte værktøj til at finde ud af det... Han ville vente og lade tingene gå sin gang... Måske endda skubbe Ginny i den rigtige retning, for tid til anden... indtil han var sikker.

* * *

_

Ginny og Markvalgte at sidde ved siden af hinanden i Spådom. Den tunge perfume der hang i luften gjorde altid Ginny søvnig. En enkelt gang eller to, var Ginny opdaget skorkende under en lektion. Professor Trelawney havde ikke just været fornøjet, og tog fem point fra Gryffindor. På trods af sine frygter, var Ginny glad for at hun havde nogen der var værd at snakke med til en forandring. Måske ville hun ikke falde i søvn denne gang. Halvvejs gennem lektionen, var Mark og hun tvunget til at holde op med at snakke, da deres Professor opdagede dem. Ikke længe efter var Ginny's sanser under angreb af Professor trelawney's søvndyssende parfumer igen. Ginny kunne ikke holde sine øjne for et øjeblik længere, og faldt langsomt i søvn...

**Ginny fløj på en kost over Quidditch banen, med Harry. Der var ikke en sky på himmelen... perfekt for udtagninger til Quidditch. Ginny vendte sig og så Hermione og Ron tale med hinande på tilskuerpladserne. Pludselig hørte Ginny et skrig og så Harry falde af sin kost, og styrte mod jorden under ham.**

"**Harry!" skreg Ginny, mens en grusom og forfærdelig latter ringede i hendes ører. Hun så hjælpeløst til, da Harry ramte jorden med et forfærdeligt dump lyd...**

"Ginny!"

"Lad hende være. Kan du ikke se hun har et syn!"

"Vågn op," sagde Mark, og rystede hende blidt. Ginny åbnede langsomt sine øjne. Alt så lidt tåget ud. Hun lå på gulvet omringet af sine klassekammerater. Hendes Professor knælede ved siden af hende, hendes øjne strålede med tilbageholdt begejstring.

"Mark..." sagde Ginny.

"Hvad skete der?" spurgte Mark, bekymret. "Du faldt på gulvet og råbte Harry Potter's navn..."

"Jeg-jeg er ikke sikker," sagde Ginny da hun satte sig op, men hun følte sig dog stadig forvirret. "Jeg var udenfor lige før..."

"Hvad taler du om?" spurgte Mark. "Du har været her hele tiden."

"Hvad så du barn?" spurgte Professor Trelawney.

"Jeg var udenfor..." sagde Ginny. "Jeg fløj på en kost med Harry, over Quidditch banen. Jeg vendte mig og så Hermione og Ron tale om noget på tilskuerpladserne. Pludselig hørte jeg et skrig... Jeg er ikke sikker, men jeg tror det var Harry. Da jeg vendte mig tilbage, så jeg Harry falde af sin kost, men jeg kunne ikke stoppe ham... Det virkede så virkeligt."

"Så du, eller hørte du andet?" sagde Professor Trelawney. "Selv den mindste detalje kan vær vigtig."

"Da Harry faldt hørte jeg denne forfærdelige latter," sagde Ginny, med en kuldegysning ned af ryggen ved tanken. Da hendes forvirring begyndte at aftage lagde hun mærke til at de andre elever stirrede på hende med bange, bekymrede ansigtsudtryk. Ginny fælte det som om hun var fanget under et muggler forstørrelsesglas. Alt hun ville, var at flygte fra deres ubehagelige blikke.

"Det var sikkert bare et mareridt," sagde Mark. "Eller en effekt af dampene."

"Du har sikkert ret," sagde Ginny, der følte sig lidt bedre. De andre elever var ikke overbevist, og det var Professor Trelawney heller ikke.

"Det var bestemt _ikke _en drøm," sagde Professor Trelawney, og gav Mark et iskoldt blik. "Du havde en vision af Harry Potter's død!"

Et hav af hvisken og gisp fyldte klasseværelset. Mark hjalp Ginny tilbage til hendes stol. Ginny så det begejstrede undtryk på hendes Professor's ansigt, samt det bekymrede på Mark's, og sukkede. Hun vidste at den sidste ting ville have var flere rygter om ham, og efter alt at dømme, var hun lige kommet til at starte en hel række nye. Hvordan skulle hun slippe ud af denne her?

"Jeg har altid vidst du havde et stærkt Inder Øje," sagde Professor Trelawney. Klokken der indikerer at lektionen var slut ringede, og alle hoppede. "20 point til Gryffindor. Værsgo at gå... Husk at læse fra kapitel tolv til og med kapitel fjorten om visioner til jeres test næste gang."

Klassen begyndte langsomt at forsvinde , alle kastede varsomme blikke på Ginny på deres vej ud af døren. Ginny og Mark rejste sig og gik også selv mod døren.

"Bliv Virginia," sagde Professor Trelawney i en drømmeagtig stemme. "Jeg må tale med dig."

"Men Professor-" begyndte Ginny.

"Dette er vigtigt, barn," insisterede Professor Trelawney. "Bare rolig. Det vil ikke tage lang tid."

"Hej," sagde Ginny, da hun iagtog Mark gå ned af stigen til Spådomslokalet. Hun vendte sig tilbage til sin Professor, som nu sad i den stol Ginny lige havde efterladt.

"Vær venlig at sætte dig neg," sagde Professor Trelawney, og pegede på stolen over for sig selv. Ginny satte sig. "Er dette sket før?"

"Nej," sagde Ginny. "Det var bare en drøm."

"Hvordan ved du det var en drøm?" spurgte Professor Trelawney.

"Hvis det var en vision, ville jeg ikke vide det?" spurgte Ginny.

"Den utrænede heks har ofte problemer med at se forskel på de to i starten," sagde hendes Professor. "Føltes den som en normal drøm?"

"Nej..." sagde Ginny, efter at have tænkt over det et øjeblik. "Men hvad har det at gøre med noget som helst?"

"Det har med alt at gøre," sagde Professor Trelawney. "Næste gang du har en vision skal du komme til mig med det samme."

"Ja Professor," sagde Ginny, der bare ville gå.

"Du må gerne gå," sagde Professor Trelawney. Ginny samlede sine ting sammen og forlod klasseværelset. Var det hun havde set en drøm, eller et tegn på ting der ville komme? Eller var hun bare ved at gå fra forstanden? Pludselig slog en tanke ned i hende. Romeo havde ikke sagt et ord mens alt det her skete. Ikke en eneste vittig bemærkning...

"Romeo?" tænkte Ginny. "Er du der?"

"_Hvor skulle jeg ellers være?" spurgte Romeo. "Disneyland?"_

"Var det en drøm, eller en vision?" spurgte Ginny.

"_Jeg ved det ikke," sagde Romeo. "Jeg har ikke engang taget Spådom før. Hør ikke efter hvad den gamle sæk siger. Hun ville ikke kunne sige hvad der var en ægte vision eller ej om hendes liv så afhang af det. Desuden, er ægte Seere meget sjældne. Hvis du havde Synet, hvorfor har du så ikke haft en vision tidligere?"_

"Det har du ret i," sagde Ginny. "De gør det bare meget større en det egentlig er."

Men, ligemeget hvor meget Ginny prøvede, kunne hun ikke få sig selv til at tro på det.

TBC


	5. Dem der ikke lærer af historien

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Fem

Dem der ikke lærer af historien...

Harry, Ron og Hermione gik ind i Storsalen, og satte sig for at spise frokost. Harry følte sine nakkehår rejse sig. Han fik følelsen af at blive overvåget. Han kiggede langsomt op, og studerede de andre elever ved Gryffindor-bordet. Harry lagde mærke til at nogle af dem holdt øje med ham og hviskede sammen, mens andre kun risikerede et kig ud af øjenkrogen med jævne øjeblik. Hverken Ron eller Hermione lod til at lægge mærke til noget. Fordi Harry de sidste seks år havde leet som Drengen Der Overlevede, var han vant til at folk stirrede på ham, men der var noget ved deres blik der var både genkendeligt og foruroligende. Harry havde en dårlig fornemmelse af det her, noget var galt... men hvad? Harry lod sit blik glide gennem Storsalen. Mange ved Ravenclaw og Hufflepuff bordene opførte sig som dem ved Gryffindor, men dem ved Slytherin kiggede på ham med grusomme smil. Harry følte sin mave synke i livet ved synet. Han kiggede op mod Højbordet. Alt så normalt ud indtil han lagde mærke til personen ved siden af Professor Dumbledore. Professor Trelawney havde åbenbart besluttet at gøre dem selskab, igen... det måtte næsten være en slags rekord. Hun blev næsten aldrig set uden for sine kamre, og da slet ikke i Storsalen med alle andre. Hun kigged op fra sin tallerken og stirrede direkte på ham. Hendes ansigtsudtryk skiftede brat, da hun fik øje på ham. Det var et udtryk han kun kendte alt for godt; det var det udtryk hun fik hver gang hun forudså hans død. Han rystede på hovedet, åg vendte opmærksomheden tilbage til sin egen tallerken. Hvad der end foregik, skulle han nok snart finde ud af det.

"Hvordan føles det så Potter," spurgte Draco Malfoy, og rev Harry væk fra sine grublerier. "At blive dødsdømt af en af dine fans..."

Harry, Ron og Hermione drejede og så Malfoy smile hånligt. Harry kastede et blik på sine venner. De vidste heller ikke hvad han snakkede om.

"Hvad!" udbrød Harry.

"Jeg håber i hvert fald rygterne er sande," sagde Draco med sin drævende stemme. "Den store Harry Potter ender sine dage på grund af sin egen kost... Hvis du spørger mig, er det en passende ende for dig."

"Hvad snakker du om, Malfoy?" spurgte Ron, med en farlig undertone gemt i stemmen.

"Stakkels lille Potter," sagde Draco dovent. "Du er altid den sidste til at vide ting... Tja, hvis du vil have svar, så prøv overhovedet af din lille fanklub... Ginny Weasley."

Draco vendte sig for at gå men Ron sprang op fra bænken og spærrede vejen for ham. Harry og Hermione stod ved hans side, parat til at holde ham tilbage, hvis det ville blive nødvendigt.

"Hvad har min søster med det her at gøre?" spurgte Ron.

"Flyt dig!" kommanderede Draco og prøvede forgæves at komme forbi Ron.

"Hvad foregår der Malfoy?" spurgte Harry. "Hvad har Ginny med det at gøre?"

"Hvorfor spørger du ikke hende, Potter?" sagde Draco selvtilfreds. "Med mindre du har lyst til at angribe mig foranalle lærerne, foreslår jeg at du flytter dig."

Draco gik forbi dem, i retning af Slytherin bordet, med et selvtilfreds udtryk i ansigtet. Ron og Hermione kiggede på resten af Storsalen et øjeblik for derefter at kigge på Harry igen.

"Hvad gik alt det ud på?" spurgte Hermione.

"Jeg ved det ikke," sagde Ron. "Men jeg syntes vi skal finde Ginny og finde ud af det."

"Afgjort," sagde Harry. "Men hvor er hun?"

"Lad os prøve biblioteket," foreslog Hermione. "Der har hun været meget istedet for frokost på det seneste."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore så Professor Trelawney kigge op fra sin tallerken, og stirre på Mr. Potter med et af sine klassiske 'denne her er dødsdømt' blikke. Hvor mange gange havde hun forudsagt unge Harry død? Han kunne ikke holde tal på dem mere. Kun en af hendes visioner der havde med Harry at gøre var gået i opfyldelse, og hun kunne ikke engang huske den. Hvilket sikkert også var det bedste, når han tænkte på sin kollegas excentriske natur. Hvorfor var hun her? Hun forlader næsten aldrig sine kamre uden en grund. Da hun var ankommet havde hun ikke engang lavet en scene. Hun havde bare sat sig ved siden af ham og var begyndt at spise. Noget var anderledes, men han havde ingen ide om hvad det kunne være. Normalt var han underrettet om sådanne ting. Desværre, havde han haft det så travlt, både med at lede Lysets side mod Voldemort og lede Hogwarts, at ting var begyndt at smutte forbi ham. Det her var bestemt en af dem.

"Hvordan forudsiger du så Mr. Potter's død denne gang?" sagde Dumbledore, med et glimt i øjet. Professor Trelawney blev så forskrækket ved lyden af hans stemme at hun næsten hoppede ud af stolen da hun hørte den. Hå tog et øjeblik til at samle sig igen før hun svarede.

"Jeg ville ønske du ikke tog så let på det Indre Øje," sagde Professor Trelawney stift.

"Tro mig, det gør jeg heller ikke," sagde Dumbledore. "Det modsatte faktisk. Jeg tror på at Synet er en meget sjælden gave, som bør respekteres. Jeg har ikke set en stor Seer på Hogwarts i lang tid... exclusive tilstedeværende selskab, selvfølgelig."

"Bortset fra Mr. Potter måske..." tænkte Dumbledore.

"Der tager du måske fejl," sagde Professor Trelawney. "Det var ikke mit Indre Øje der havde denne vision, men en af mine elever. Mit Indre Øje fortalte mig hun har talent."

"Hvem?" spurgte Dumbledore, nysgerrigt.

"Virginia Weasley," sagde Trelawney, næsten stlt. "Med min hjælp vil hun kunne blive en stor Seer..."

"Hvad skete der?" spurgte Dumbledore.

Hans kollega fortalte ivrigt historien om hvad der skete. Dumbledore lyttede tankefuldt. Han vidste hun elskede at overdrive ting som denne, men han kunne se at hun ikke gjorde det denne gang. Var pigens vision kun en drøm, som hun påstod? Eller var det den ægte vare? Hvis det var, så var Harry i fare. Men fra hvad? Hvorfor ville han falde af sin kost? Han blev nødt til at tænke nærmere over dette... Professor Trelawney så næsten forventningsfuldt på ham.

"Jeg er ked af det Professor," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg er lige kommet i tanke om at jeg har en ting jeg skal have ordnet... Hvis du vil have mig undskyldt."

Albus rejste sig, og gik ud af Storsalen uden et ord mere.

* * *

Ginny løb ind i sin tomme sovesal og låste døren efter sig. Hun havde brugt hele dagen på at undgå Harry, Mark, og cirka alle andre også. Harry ville sikkert have at vide om rygterne var sande, eller om hun bare fandt på det. Ginny viste hun måtte tale med ham før eller senere, men efter hendes mening, jo senere, jo bedre. Mens alle andre undgik hende som en plage, eller konstant pressede hende for detljer. Ginny havde mistet selvbeherskelsen ved den sidste gruppe, og truede med at forudsige hver deres død hvis de ikke skrubbede af. Der løb praktisk talt over hinanden for at komme væk fra hende.

Så var der Mark. Han virkede som en sød fyr, som der faktisk var interesseret i hende. Men den sidste fyr der virkede rigtigt interesseret i hende viste sig at være den unge Du-Ved-Hvem. Hun kunne lide Mark... nej, hun ville ikke risikere at noget som det skete igen. Ligemeget hvad var der en risiko for at han kunne opdage hendes hemmelighed. Det var bedre at være alene end at blive såret på den måde igen... men hun var aldrig alene, var hun? Romeo var der altid, holdt øje med hende. Hun vlille aldrig blive fri med denne hastighed. Hun skulle altid lystre ham på den ene eller anden måde, så længe de var sammen. Men hvornår var det sidst at hun ikke skulle lystre nogen? Hun kunne ikke engang huske om der nogensinde havde været et øjeblik. Hun rystede på hovedet. Det her fik hende imgen steder, hurtigt.

"_Brug for hjælp lille prinsesse?" spurgte Romeo._

"Nej," sagde Ginny hurtigt.

"_Er du sikker?" spurgte Romeo. "Jeg må sige, du har fået os i noget af et rod på utroligt kort tid."_

"Jeg har bare en lille drøm, og alle går bananas," sagde Ginny stille, mens hun satte sig nedd på sin himmelseng. "Dumme Spådomslærer, skulle absolut fortælle alle 'det er en vision af Harry's død', og nu flipper alle ud. Romeo, hvad skal jeg gøre?"

"_VI skal tale med Potter, og fortælle ham det hele bare var en drøm," sagde Romeo. "Med en smul held, vil de andre glemme det nogensinde skete lige så snart de finder noget nyt rundt og skinnende."_

"Hvad hvis det var en vision?" spurgte Ginny, da usikkerheden krøb ind i hendes sind endnu en gang.

"_Blot endnu en grund til ikke at fortælle ham," sagde Romeo. "Dets mere paranoid han er, dets mere mistænksom vil han blive på os. Vi kan ikke risikere det på nuværende tidspunkt. Husk på at jeg ikke kunne se din 'såkaldte' vision. Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skal gøre af det endnu... Vi må bare have et øje på Potter, og håbe han er bedre på en kost end jeg tror." _Der blev banket på døren. _"Nu vi taler Drengen Der Overlevede..."_

"Ginny er du derinde?" kaldte Ron gennem døren. Ginny rejste sig og åbnede døren. Harry, Ron og Hermione stod foran hende.

"Kom ind," sagde Ginny. De gik ind, og hun lukkede døren efter dem. "Jeg ved hvorfor I er her... og jeg er ked af det."

"Hvad foregår der Ginny?" sagde Harry. "Hvorfor går folk og siger jeg skal dø, og der lader til at være midt i det hele?"

"Det var ikke med vilje," sagde Ginny.

"Hvad skete der?" spurgte Ron.

"Jeg faldt i søv i Spådom," forklarede Ginny. "Jeg havde en drøm hvor du og jeg fløj på koste over Quidditchbanen. Jeg drejede væk fra di, og jeg hørte et skrig. Det næste jeg så, var dig falde af din kost, og jeg kunne ikke stoppe det... og da du faldt, hørte jeg den her forfærdelige latter ringe i mine ører."

Harry stivnede da Ginny nævnte den latter hun havde hørt. Harry så nærmest tankefuld ud, hendes bror så forfærdet ud, og Hermione så ret skeptisk ud omkring hele situationen. Ginny havde regnet med at Hermione ville være sådan, efter Hermione's sidste møde med Professor Trelawney. Ginny tog en dyb vejrtrækning før hun fortsatte.

"Jeg råbte dit navn i søvne, Harry," sagde Ginny. "Professor Trelawney forlangte at vide hvad jeg havde set, og jeg fortalte hende det... Jeg bliver ved med at fortælle alle det bare var en drøm, men ingen vil tro mig. Jeg er så ked af det, Harry! Du bliver nødt til at tro mig. Jeg sartede ikke alle disse rygter om os med vilje. Jeg skulle bare have holdt min mund lukket."

"Det er ok Ginny," sagde Harry. "Jeg tror på du ikke gjorde noget af det med vilje... Føltes det som en drøm?"

"Nej," sagde Ginny, en smule overrasket af spørgsmålet. "Det føltes som om jeg virkelig var der."

"Bare rolig Ginny," sagde Hermione, og lagde en beroligende hånd på hendes skulder. "Professor Trelawney elsker at gøre en masse ud af ingenting, for at få opmærlsomhed..."

"Er du sikker på det er ingenting?" spurgte Ginny.

"Helt sikker," sagde Hermione. Harry lod til at være enig med Hermione, men Ron virkede ikke til at være overbevist. Ginny ville bare ønske hun selv var overbevist.

* * *

Harry, Ron og Hermione sad sammen i den tomme opholdstue senere den aften. Alle andre var gået i seng. Hermione arbejdede stadig på noget hjemmearbejde, men Harry og Ron spillede en sidste omgang troldmandsskak.

"Løj Ginny?" spurgte Hermione, nærmest til sig selv. Der var en lang pause.

"Nah," sagde Ron. "Hun er en forfærdelig lægner. Hun ville ikke kunne lyve for mig, om hendes liv så afhang af det."

"Hun løj ikke," sagde Harry. "Jeg er sikker på det."

"Måske har hun haft den drøm et stykke tid nu," sagde Hermione. "Det ville forklare nogle ting. Det kunne være derfor hun har opført sig underligt på det seneste."

"Men det forklarer ikke hvorfor hun brugte al den tid på biblioteket," sagde Harry.

"Hermione har ret,"sagde Ron. "Hun har sikkert bare opført sig underligt, på grund af den drømme ting... Måske lægger vi bare for meget i det. Ginny er sikkert bare bekymret for dig, Harry."

"Måske," sagde Hermione tankefuldt.

Harry var ikke så sikker, men valgte at lade det være.

* * *

Remus Lupin ventede på at den næste klasse til Forsvar mod Mørkets Magter skulle ankomme, mens han nød den alt for korte stilhed. Krigen havde ikke gået så godt på det sidste. Voldemort lod altid til at være et skridt foran dem. Det var som om han vidste hvad de var ude på. De havde fanget to spioner, Vildemort havde sendt mod dem, men efter alt at dømme, lod det til at en var sluppet igennem. Hvordan det var sket, og vigtigere hvem det var, vidste de stadig ikke.

Selvfølgelig spildte Sirius ingen tid og pegede straks på Snape, og Snape spildte ingen tid og rev næsten Black's lunger ud med sine bare hænder, ved beskyldningen. Man skulle tro at de efter at have arbejdet sammen så længe, at de ville have lært noget. Nogle ting ændrede sig åbenbart aldrig.

Nogle få øjeblikke senere, ankom en af hans femteårs elever alene. Det var unge Miss Weasley. Hun virkede deprimeret. Remus kunne lugte spændingen, og stille panik, der bølgede ud af hende, på hvad der snart var daglig basis. Nu da han ænkte over det, havde hun virket en smule fortvivlet, på det seneste. Selvfølgelig, hjalp alle de rygter omkring hende og Harry heller ikke. Først, troede Lupin det var noget hun fandt på af en eller anden grund, men efter at have observeret hende over et længere tidsrum, gik det op for ham at hun selv troede på det, selv om hun ikke ville indrømme det over for sig selv endnu.

"Goddag Miss Weasley," sagde Remus.

"Professor..." sagde Ginny og lagde for første gang mærke til ham siden hun kom ind i klasseværelset. Hun kiggede op og mødte hans blik. For et øjeblik, så Remus noget i hendes øjne... noget mørkt, og unaturligt ved dem, men det forsvandt lige så hurtigt som det kom. Hvad var det?

"Har du det godt, Miss Weasley?" spurgte Remus, der følte sig bekymret.

"Jeg har det fint, Professor Lupin," sagde Ginny. "Det er bare..."

"Rygterne," sagde Remus. Det var ikke et spørgsmål.

"Lige meget hvor meget jeg prøver, er der ingen der tror på mig," sagde Ginny.

Tror du på det, Miss Weasley?" spurgte Remus.

"Nej... jo," sagde Ginny tøvende. "Jeg ved ikke... Tror du på det?"

"Jeg tror på at du ikke lyver," sagde Remus. "Du så noget, men du ved ikke hvad du skal gøre af det. Visioner og drømme har to ting ved dem der er ens. Intet er stensikkert med dem, og de sker for en grund. Ligemeget hvad, er der nogen der vil fortælle dig noget."

"Hvad syntes du jeg skal gøre?" spurgte Ginny. "Skal jeg bare ignorere det, og lade som om det aldrig skete?"

"Det bestemmer du," sagde Remus tankefuldt. "Men jeg tror at ignorere det vil gøre mere skade end gavn, i det lange løb. Prøv at tænke grundigt over dette føre du tager din beslutning."

"Er fremtiden skrevet i sten?" spurgte Ginny.

"Nej," sagde Remus, efter at have overvejet sit svar. "Jeg er ingen ekspert i faget, men jeg kender til en række af sager hvor katastrofer er blevet undgået fordi man vidste om dem i forvejen. Jeg tror fremtiden er hvad du gør den til. Bare fordi du ser noget, betyder det ikke at det vil ske."

"Hvad hvis _jeg _er skyld i Harry's..." hun standsede et øjeblik og kiggede væk. "Måske ville alt være bedre hvis jeg bare låste mig inde i et skab indtil det hele er ovre."

"For alt vi ved, kunne det at tage dig ud af ligningen gøre alt værre," sagde Remus. "At tænke på fremtiden kan være godt, mwn ikkw hvis det går ud over at leve dit liv. Vær ikke bange for at leve dit eget live bare fordi du ikke kan lide det du ser. Hvem ved? Måske er det nøglen til at forhindre det."

Miss Weasley så ud dom om hun var ved at tale, men ændrede mening da de andre elever begyndte at komme ind ad døren. Hun kiggede op på ham, smilede et øjeblik, og takkede ham for rådet. Så tog hun sin tekstbog frem og begyndte at læse, mens hun faldt tilbage i sine normale mønstre. Han blev ved med at sturdere hende med mellemrum under hele timen. Han fik en svag fornemmelse af at hendes vivion kun var toppen af et meget grimt isbjerg.

* * *

Ginny tilbragte det meste af frokost den dag med at vandre på udearealerne, mens hun tænkte på sin samtale med Professor Lupin. Han havde ret. Hun kunne ikke bruge resten af sit liv på at gemme sig, men havde hun længere et valg? Hvad hvis nogen fandt ud af det? Reaktionen over hendes vision ville være en skovtur sammenlignet med hvad de ville gøre ved hende hvis de fandt ud af det med Romeo. Der lod ikke til at være en udvej af det.

"Jeg er så træt af det her," sagde Ginny. "Intet jeg gør er rigtigt. Alt jeg gør, lader bare til at gøre alt værre."

"_Så er det måske på tide at tage mit råd, og holde op med at leve op til andre folks forventninger af dig," sagde Romeo. "Du er så optaget af 'hvad nu hvis', at du gør tingene værre, og oven i det hele, er du ulykkelig."_

"Du kan da være ligeglad!" snerrede Ginny.

"_Jeg er træt af at høre dig klynke hvert vågent øjeblik," sagde Romeo irritabelt." Jo længere du opfører dig sådan, jo større sandsynlighed er der for at din konstante panik og mørke humør vil tiltrække uønsket opmærksomhed. Som i dag, med varulven. Han vidste noget var galt. Hvis du bliver ved med at være på den måde vil du skade os begge."_

"Hvad vil du have mig til at gøre?" tænkte Ginny. "Bare slukke for mine følelser, som dig?"

"_Jeg kan ikke sliukke for mine følelser fuldstændigt," sagde Romeo. "Jeg kan dog lære dig at skjule dem bedre, og med tiden, blive en endnu bedre skuespiller end du noensinde kan forestille dig... Hør, den her opførsel får os ingen stede. Du behøver ikke gruble over det hele tiden. Bare lære at leve med det, og komme videre."_

"Lære at leve med det?" Ginny lo bittert. "Den var god."

"_Hvordan tror du jeg har det?" spurgte Romeo. Mens han kæmpede for at holde styr på sine følelser, "Takket være Potter og Dumbledore, har jeg ikke engang min egen krop. Forestil dig hvordan jeg har det med det."_

"Det skulle du have tænkt på før du gik tå-mod-tå med dem," sagde Ginny. Hun satte sig under et træ, lænede sig tilbage, og lukkede øjnene et øjeblik. "Elendighed elsker selskab... Jeg forstod aldrig hvad det betød før nu. Her er vi. Vi er i live, vi har den her krop, og ingen har nogen som helst ide om hvad der foregår, ogmalt vi kan er at gøre hinanden elendigt til mode."

"_Det er en måde at se på det," sagde Romeo. "Her er en anden. Vi har lavet en pagt om at arbejde sammen. Vore liv er uopløseligt linket sammen, men du har ikke accepteret det faktum endnu. Så længe du hvert et øjeblik hver dag på at tænke på værdiløse ideer om at flygte, vil vi aldrig få gjort hvad der skal gøres. Jo før du ser det, dets bedre vil vi begge få det... Vil du være ulykkelig resten af dit liv Ginny?"_

"Selvfølgelig vil jeg ikke det," sagde Ginny.

"_Så hold op med at gruble, og giv dig selv lov til at acceptere virkligheden," sagde Romeo._

"Nemt for dig at sige," sagde Ginny.

"_Du ville blive overrasket," sagde Romeo. "Hvad tror du jeg gjorde alle disse år jeg gemte mig i dit sind? Strikke? Nej, jeg lærte at leve med det. Før eller senere, vil du også blive nødt til det."_

"Og hvis jeg ikke gør?" spurgte Ginny.

"_Så kan jeg næsten garantere at du vil forblive ulykkelig," sagde Romeo. "Det er dit valg."_

Ginny vidste ikke hvad hun skulle sige til det.

* * *

Den så på Ginny tale med sig selv fra afstand. Den kunne ikke høre hvad hun sagde. Hvis den havde kunnet, ville den havde haft sit svar, i den en eller anden form. Men den hørte intet. Den prøvede forgæves at mundaflæse hende da hun satte sig under træet. Den bandede lavmælt.Den var stadig for langt væk til at se Ginny's læber tydeligt. Den ville være kommet tættere på hvis den kunne, men det var stadig for farligt i øjeblikket. Den havde mærket hendes usædvanlige følsomhed første gang den mødte hende. Den vidste hun var mere end hun så ud til. Den vidste hun havde potentiale... Hvis den kom for tæt på, ville den skræmme hende væk eller værre, blive opdaget. I øjeblikket ville den bare observere hende, og prøve at finde ud af en måde at undgå hendes følsomhed over for den. Måske ville den være i stand til mere, når det var opnået. Hvis der var noget den var, så var det tålmodig. Den kunne vente. Så længe den blev nødt til det...

* * *

Næsten to uger var gået siden Ginny's 'såkaldte' vision. Ginny kunne ikke vente til Professor McGonagall kom tilbage til Hogwarts. Deres overhoved var taget afsted midt om natten, på grund af en familiekrise, næsten tre uger siden. Vikaren var virkelig ved at gå hende på nerverne. Hvis Ginny ikke vidste bedre, ville hun tro at vikaren var en Fuser. De andre elever havde endelig sænket deres parader over for hende. Harry og de andre, virkede en smule mindre mistænksom på hver en bevægelse hun lavede. Så, var der Mark. Han var unægteligt interesseret i hende, men talte ikke om det igen efter at hun havde forklaret at hun ikke ville være romantisk involveret med nogen. Han havde spurgt hende hvorfor, men hun nægtede at forklare videre. Han ville alligevel aldrig forstå det. Hvem kunne?

Ginny tænkte på intet af alt dette, da hun gik mod Eliksirlokalet. Det eneste hun tænkte på lige nu var at komme tidligt til time, så hun kunne diskutere sine karaktere med Professor Snape. Hun hvade besluttet at hendes sorte humør og panik ikke ville komme hurtigere af med Romeo, så hun begravede sig i studier istedet. Eliksirer var et af hendes bedste fag. Hun kunne lide Eliksirer; på trods af hvordan hendes Eliksirmester behandlede hende. Ginny ville være sikker på hun opnåede sit fulde potentiale, og blev nødt til at spørge Snape om hun på nogen måde kunne forbedre sin Eliksirbrygning. Ideen om sådan en samtale ville skræmme de fleste ikke-Slytherinere på hendes år, men det det bragte hende dårligt nok ud af fatning. Sammenlignet med at have Romeo boende i dit hovede, var det her nemt. Hun hørte anspændte stemmer da hun nærmede sig klasselokalet. Efter et øjeblik gik det op for Ginny at stemmerne tilhørte Rektor Dumbledore og Professor Snape. Ginny prøvede at høre hvad de sagde, men kunne ikke. Nogle øjeblikke senere forlod Dumbledore klasselokalet, og gik i modsat retning. Hun tog en dyb indånding, og gik ind ad døren. Snape lod ikke til at lægge mærke til hun var der.

"Professor Snape?" spurgte Ginny. Snape kiggede op på hende med sit sædvanlige udtryk af foragt.

"Hvad vil du, Weasley?" snerrede Snape.

"Mine karaktere i Eliksirer er rimelige..." sagde Ginny. "Men jeg tror jeg kan gøre det bedre. Jeg håbede på De kunne fortælle mig hvad jeg behøvede for at finde alt mit potentiale?"

"Nok mere middelmådigt," sagde Snape. "Men du er stadig bedre end de fleste af dine tykhovede klassekammerater... Jeg foreslår at du fik dig en tutor hvis du er seriøs omkring forbedring. Prøv Mark Dippet, han er en af mine bedste elever, og han vil ikke have noget imod at vejlede dig."

"Mark?" sagde Ginny. "Er der ikke en anden der kan vejlede mig?"

"Jeg tager det til at du kender ham?" spurgte Snape og ransagede hende mere intenst.

"Han er i min Spådomsklasse," sagde Ginny.

"Han er den bedste til at hjælpe dig med de områder du har problemer med," sagde Snape. "Hvis du er seriøs omkring at forbedre dine karaktere, i modsætning til dine idiotiske Gryffindor klassekammerater, kan jeg ikke komme i tanker om nogen bedre til at vejlede dig... Med mindre der er en grund til at du ikke vil spørge ham?"

"Nej, sir," sagde Ginny. Hun havde ikke mere lyst til at spørge Mark om hjælp, end hun havde lyst til at fortælle Snape hvorfor hun ikke ville arbejde med ham... og hun _ville _gerne forbedre sig. "Jeg vil spørge ham senere idag... Mange tak for din tid, sir."

Snape kiggede bag hende og lagde mærke til at noget af klassen var ankommet.

"Jeg foreslår du stiller dine ting op," sagde Professor Snape. "Timen begynder om få minutter."

"Ja sir," sagde Ginny. Hun tog et sæde forrest i klassen, og satte sin kedel op. Hun havde på fornemmelsen det ville blive en lang eftermiddag.

* * *

_Romeo så med fra dybterne af Ginny's underbevisthed da de gik ind på biblioteket i deres søgen efter Mark. De fandt ham ved et bord nær et vindue. Ginny og Romeo kiggede mens Mark rynkede panden i koncentration. Hvad han end arbejdede på, gik det ikke hans vej. Romeo mærkede Ginny stålsætte sig selv et øjeblik, hvorefter de gik over til bordet._

"Hej Mark," sagde Ginny, og mærkede sin bestyrtelse vende tilbage med fuld kraft. Mark kiggede op fra sit arbejde og smilte til hende. Hun smilede tilbage og mærkede sin bestyrtelse langsomt skifte til nervøshed. Ginny gemte alt dette alt dette under masken af ligegyldighed, Romeo havde lært hende at bære de sidste par uger.

"Hej Ginny," sagde Mark. "Jeg har ventet dig... Snape spurgte mig tidligere om at vejlede dig."

"Vil du?" spurgte Ginny. "Forstå mig ret. Jeg er okay til Eliksirer. Jeg vil bare..."

"Du vil bare opnå dit fulde potentiale," sagde Mark. "Jeg vil med glæde hjælpe dig Ginny. Sæt dig ned, og så vil vi tale om hvad du føler du har problemer med."

Ginny satte sig og de faldt i en udadtil afslappet akademisk samtale. _Invendigt var Ginny dog mere end en smule bange, men ikke lige så slemt som da hun først mødte ham. Romeo mærkede spændingen i Ginny's sind fade i baggrunden, da de diskuterede skolearbejde. Romeo lyttede til hendes tanker om at hun følte sig sikrere på akademisk grund, og smilede mentalt. Hun ville aldrig tro ham, men på mange måder var hun præcis som ham da han var yngre... Hun havde så meget potentiale, at han ville være forbandet hvis han lod hende spilde det, Da Romeo iagttog udvekslingen mellem de to, følte han et jag af... Hvad? Hun skubbede tanken til side og vendte sin opmærksomhed tilbage til Mark, og holdt øje med hver en bevægelse med endnu større intensitet. De tre mistede al fornemmelse af tid indtil Ginny skævede mod vinduet og opdagede at natten var faldet på. Hun tjekkede tiden._

"Vi bliver nødt til at tale videre næste gang vi mødes," sagde Ginny. "Det er næsten tid til middag."

"Det må vi sikkert," sagde Mark, og sukkede. De rejste sig begge op og samlede deres ting. _Romeo lagde mærke til hvor tung deres taske var blevet med alle de nye Eleksirbøger,oven i den normale bunke. Derefter gik de ud af biblioteket sammen._

"Jeg ville ønske der var en måde, jeg kunne betale dig tilbage på," sagde Ginny, næsten flovt.

"Jeg har haft brug for en tutor til Besværgelser i et stykke tid nu, men eg har ikke været i stand til at finde nogen," sagde Mark. "Jeg har hørt du er fantastisk til Besværgelser. Vil du vejlede mig?"

"Naturligvigs," sagde Ginny. "Hvorfor mødes vi ikke samme tid i morgen og finder ud af hvilke områder du er svag i?"

_De tre gik resten af vejen i behagelig stilhed.

* * *

_

Ron og Ginny sad ved ilden i Gryffindor's opholdstue. Ron overvågede Ginny, der stirrede ud i luften, sine tanker tusinde mil borte. Hvad var der galt med hende? Hvorfor opførte hun sig så mærkeligt? Ginny havde altid været lidt underlig i hans mening, men ikke på den her måde. Det var mærkeligt at se hende stirre ud i luften på den måde, nærmest som hun ikke var der... Ron følte sig forfærdeligt foruroliget ved det nærmest tomme blik, og mere end en smule urolig. Dagdrømte hun bare? Eller var det noget andet, noget hun ikke fortalte ham om? Han var ikke sikker...

"Så..." sagde Ron, der prøvede at starte en samtale. "Tager du afsted til Hogsmeade i næste weekend?"

"Er der Hogsmeade weekend?" spurgte Ginny, hendes øjne komme lynhurtigt i fokus igen, og rettede sig blik mod ham.

"Ja..." sagde Ron. "Opslaget blev hængt op i eftermiddags."

"Åh," sagde Ginny. "Jeg må have glemt at tjekke for nye opslag."

"Hvor var du i eftermiddags?" spurgte Ron pludseligt. "Jeg ledte overalt, men jeg kunne ikke finde dig."

"Hvis du må vide det, så var jeg på biblioteket," sagde Ginny. "Jeg arbejdede med en tutor."

"En tutor?" sagde Ron. "I hvad?"

"Eliksirer," sagde Ginny.

"Ginny, dine karaktere i Eliksirer mere end gode nok," sagde Ron. "Du har ikke brug for en tutor."

"Snape fortalte mig at det har jeg hvis jeg vil opnå mit fulde potentiale," sagde Ginny.

"Snape fortalte dig det?" spurgte Ron. "Hvorfor?"

"Fordi jeg spurgte ham," sagde Ginny.

"Du spurgte Snape om dine karaktere?" spurgte Ron, vantro. "Villigt?"

"Ja," sagde Ginny. "Jeg spurgte ham fordi jeg ville vide hvad jeg skulle gøre for at bringe mine karaktere højere op til mine UGL'er."

"Så du gik bare op til Snape, og spurgte ham?" spurgte Ron.

"Der er ikke noget galt i at ville gøre tingene bedre..." brummede Ginny.

"Har du hørt der er udtagelse til Gryffindor's Quidditchhold i denne weekend?" spurgte Ron, i et forsøg på at skifte emne.

"Ron, du er kaptajn for holdet, og du har ikke snakket om andet den sidste uge," svarede Ginny. "Hvordan skulle jeg ikke have hørt det? Hvorfor spørger du?"

"Overvejer du at stille op?" spurgte Ron.

"Nej,"sagde Ginny.

"Kom nu, Ginny," sagde Ron. "Jeg har set dig. Du er fantastisk på en kost! Vi har brug for baskere, især efter hvad der skete med vores baskere sidste år. Bare sig du vil stille op. Be om?"

Ginny svarede ham ikke.

Ginny ville gerne stille op, men hun var bange for hvad der måske ville ske hvis hun sagde ja. Men så huskede hun på sin samtale med Professor Lupin for et stykke tid siden.

"**Hvad hvis _jeg _er skyld i Harry's..." hun standsede et øjeblik og kiggede væk. "Måske ville alt være bedre hvis jeg bare låste mig inde i et skab indtil det hele er ovre."**

"**For alt vi ved, kunne det at tage dig ud af ligningen gøre alt værre," sagde Remus. "At tænke på fremtiden kan være godt, mwn ikkw hvis det går ud over at leve dit liv. Vær ikke bange for at leve dit eget live bare fordi du ikke kan lide det du ser. Hvem ved? Måske er det nøglen til at forhindre det."**

Professor Lupin havde ret. Hun ville gemme sig hvis hun gjorde det, eller værre, hun kunne være skyld i det på grund af at hun ikke hendlede.

"Ok, jeg stiller op," sagde Ginny. Men kun hvis du lover mig at hvis jeg kommer på holdet, er det fordi jeg er god nok. Ikke fordi jeg er din søster."

"Det lover jeg," sagde Ron.

"Tak," sagde Ginny, og håbede brændende at hun ikke ville fortryde det.

* * *

Ginny og Mark afsluttede deres sidste omgang af vejledning i Besværgelser og gik ned til Quidditchbanen sammen. _Romeo overvågede de to med stor interesse, da Harry og Hermione hilste på dem. Da Ginny introducerede dem til Mark, lagde Romeo mærke til en en næsten usynlig ændring i Mark når han talte til Harry. Der var en underlig, næsten mørk spænding, som forsvandt før Romeo kunne undersøge det nærmere._

"_Interessant..." tænkte Romeo._

"Hvor er Ron?" spurgte Ginny. "Han sagde han ville være her."

"Jeg ved det ikke," sagde Harry. "Ron efterlod sin kost hos mig for at du kunne træne på den. Han kommer sikkert forbi senere for at se hvordan det går. Nå, lad os komme igang."

Først gik de over basis nr man arbejdede med smashere, og begyndte så at træne med en. Ginny missede kun smasheren en gang ud af ti førsøg på at ramme den.

"Hvordan klarer jeg mig?" spurgte Ginny.

"Du klarer dig ret godt," sagde Harry. "Du kan ramme smasheren. Lad os nu se hvordan du klarer at undvige dem."

Harry fløj mere end tyve meter op i luften. Ginny fulgte efter, og steg med ham. De arbejdede med hende, der undveg smasheren på alle måder hun kunne, i ti minutter. Ginny lagde mærke til Ron der stod på tilskuerpladserne og snakkede med Hermione. En alarmklokke ringede i hendes hovede ved synet, og hun vendte sig mod Harry for at kalde en timeout. Det skete så hurtigt at tiden lod til at sætte farten ned for Ginny. Uden nogen advarsel, skreg Harry i smerte, og slog begge hænder op for sit ar. Han gled af sin kost og styrtede hovedkulds mod jorden under ham.

Ginny frøs ikke denne gang, da du hun hørte et ekko af den samme grusomme latter fra hendes drøm. Uden at tænke over det, dykkede Ginny efter ham, kun stolende på at komme helskindet gennem dette ved hjælp af rent instinkt og talent. Hun prøvede at gribe ham i luften, men blev slået af sin kost ved kraften af Harry der landede på hende. De ramte begge jorden med et kvalmende smertefuldt dump, og Ginny vidste ikke mere.

TBC


	6. Stilheden Før Stormen

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Latin: Umbra betyder 'skygge'.

Kapitel Seks

Stilhed Før Stormen

Ginny vågnede landsomt til lyden af anspændte, hævede stemmer. Hun havde det som om en muggler lastbil havde kørt hende over. Først var hun for disorienteret til at kunne forstå hvad stemmerne talte om, men hendes hovede blev hurtigt mere klart, da hun hørte sit eget navn blive nævnt. Hun åbnede øjnene og så hun var i Hospitalsfløjen. I den modsatte side af værelset stod Professor McGonagall med ryggen til Ginny. Overfor McGonagall stod Professor Trelawney, der virkede ophidset, og Madam Pomfrey der prøvede at komme af med. Ginny spekulerede vagt på hvornår Professor ;cGonagall var kommet tillbage,

"... Miss Weasley og Mr. Potter er under ingen omstændigheder i stand til at modtage gæster, Professore," sagde Madam Pomfrey fast til de to kvinder. "Vær venlig at gå, og det er med det samme!"

"Jeg nægter at gå før jeg har talt med Virginia Weasley!" sagde Professor Trelawney trodsigt.

"Jeg er ked af det, Poppy," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Men jeg forlader ikke mine elever før Professor Trelawney forlader Hospitalsfløjen."

"Det er begge ved at komme sig over ulykken," sagde Madam Pomfrey. "De har brug for deres ro, og den vil jeg ikke have forstyrret! Gå nu, eller jeg for jer begge boortvist herfra indtil de er fuldstændigt kurerede!"

"Flyt dig, Minerva" hvæsede Professor Trelawney.

Jeg vil ikke lade negen af mine elver blive behandlet forkert af dig, eller nogen andre, Sybil." sagde Professor McGonagall med en ilterhed og beslutsomhed i stemmen som Ginny aldrig havde hørt fra hende før. "Hvis du ønsker at tale med dem når de har fået det bedre kan jeg ikke kontrollere det... Men du vil ikke forstyrre dem nu, og du vil ikke straffe dem for hvad der skete."

Professor Trelawney lagde mærke til at Ginny var vågen, og skubbede sig straks forbi både McGonagall og Pomfrey, og gik direkte mod hende. Ginny følte sommerfugle i maven ved synet af sin Spådomslærer komme mod hende med lange skridt. Hun prøvede at sætte sig op, men en skarp smerte i hendes side fik hende til at lægge sig ned igen. Få øjeblikke senere prøvede hun igen, denne gang langsommere, og det lykkedes for hende at sætte sig op mod hovedgærdet på hospitalssengen. Hendes Spådomslærer kiggede på hende med en mørk intensitet der fik Ginny til at føle sig lille. Hvorfor var hun så vred på hende?

"Forklar dig selv!" forlangte Professor Trelawney. Ginny stirrede på hende med et uforstående ansigtsudtryk.

"Hvad taler hun om?" tænkte Ginny.

"Forklar hvad der skete på Quidditchbanen tidligere idag," tydeliggjorde Professor Trelawney.

"Jeg fløj i luften, ligesom i min drøm," forklarede Ginny, langsomt. "Men denne gang vidste jeg det ville ske og jeg-"

"Du prøvede at forhindre det," sagde Professor Trelawney. Det var ikke et spørgsmål. Der var en underlig, nærmest ventende pause før hun talte igen. "Hvor vover du at gribe ind i den sti Skæbnen lægger foran os!"

"Und-undskyld mig?" spugte Ginnu, overrasket. Det var det sidste hun forventede at høre fra hendes Professor.

"Du hørte mig," sagde Professor Trelawney. "Du har ingen ret til at blande dig i den sti Skæbnen sætter foran ham, eller nogen andre. Du har ingen ret til at prøve at ændre tingene."

"Men jeg troede at visionen jeg fik var en advarsel, så jeg kunne ændre ting," sagde Ginny.

"Det er ikke op til dig at tage den beslutning, mit barn," sagde Trelawney. "Hvis det var ment for Harry at han skulle overleve så ville han det."

"Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke?" forlangte Ginny, der lyd forfærdet ved alternativet. "Jeg havde magten til at redde Harry's liv. Jeg ville ikke bare lade stå til, og se ham falde til sin død! Hvad ville du have mig til? Lade ham dø?"

"Ja!" hvæsede Professor Trelawney praktisk talt af hende. "Du har med kræfter at gøre der er langt ud over hvad du kan opfatte. Det er ikke op til dig at tage disse beslutninger, uanset situationen. Vi er ment til at bære beskeden fra den anden side, ikke tåbeligt prøve at ændre Skæbnen. Hvem ved hvad handlingerne af dine barnlige handlinger vil føre med sig? Det må du aldrig gøre igen, er det forstået?"

"Lad hende være," sagde Professor McGonagall.

"Jeg gjorde hvad jeg mente var rigtigt," sagde Ginny stille. "Jeg er ligeglad med din billigelse, eller din tilladelse. Jeg har gjort det før, og jeg vil gøre det igen! Jeg er ligeglad med at du er min Professor, du har ingen ret til at fortælle mig hvad jeg må med mine evner!"

"Hvor vover..." startede Trelawney. Ginny rystede. Hun var bange for hun havde trådt over sin grænse. Professor McGonagal gav hendes Professor et morderisk blik, hvilket fik Professor Trelawney's beslutsomhed til at falme en smule. "Du glemmer hvem du taler til mit barn. Jeg giver dig en måneds eftersidning, og jeg trækker halvtreds point fra Gryffindor for det her!"

"Du overtrådte dine bevillinger længe siden Professor," sagde McGonagall. "Jeg vil snakke med Rektor Dumbledore om det her. Jeg vil ikke lade dig straffe pigen for at gøre det rigtige... Gå nu, før jeg fjerner dig."

Trelawney spankulerede ud af Hospitalsfløjen uden et ord mere. Ginny tøvede et øjeblik, for hun kiggede op på sit kollegieoverhovede. Til sin overraskelse så Professor McGonagall på hende med et beroligende sympatisk udtryk i ansigtet.

"Prøv, ikke at bekymre dig om hende," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Jeg vil tage mig af det her."

Professor McGonagall forlod Hospitalsfløjen. Ginny lagde mærke til Harry der lå i hospitalssengen ved siden af hendes. Hvordan kunne han sove gennem alt det?

"Hvordan har Harry det?" spurgte Ginny.

"Han vil være okay," sagde Madam Pomfrey. "Det lykkedes for dig at bremse hans fald nok, til at hans skader ikke var for voldsomme. Hvis du ikke gjorde hvad du gjorde, tvivler jeg på han stadig ville være hos os... Få nu noget søvn. Du har haft en lang dag."

Ginny protesterede ikke da Madam Pomfrey hjalp hende med at komme ned og ligge igen, og lukkede gardinerne omkring hendes hospitalsseng. _Romeo havde lyttet til udvekslingen; han prøvede stadig at ryste eftervirkningerne af Romeo havde fået efter 'episoden'. Han var bare glad for at Ginny ikke havde slået dem begge ihjel i alt det her. Selvom han måtte indrømme, at ved ikke at stoppe hende i at beskytte Potter, havde han givet hende endnu mere grunf til at stole på ham... Ja, det kunne bestemt vise sig at blive nyttigt. Han ville lade ende være alene nu, og lade hende finde ud af noget af det her selv. Imens, ville han koncentrere sig om næste del af hans plan.

* * *

_

Albus kiggede op da Professor McGonagall brasede ind på hans kontor, og praktisk talt smækkede døren i bag hende. Han kendte kun til en ting der kunne få hende til at opføre sig sådan.

"Strid med Sybil igen, kan jeg se," sagde Professor Dumbledore med et glimt i øjet. "Sæt dig ned og fortæl mig hvad der skete?"

"Jeg var lige kommet tilbage, da jeg løb ind i Hagrid," forklarede Professor McGonagall, da hun satte sig. "Han fortalte mig hvad der var sket. Så jeg tog til Hospitalsfløjen for at tjekke på Mr. Potter's og Miss Weasley's tilstand. Da jeg kom der så jeg Professor Trelawney der forlangte at se Miss Weasley, på trods af at Poppy insisterede på at hun ikke var i stand til at have besøgende. Jeg greb ind og prøvede at hjølpe Poppy med at slippe af med hende, men hun ville ikke gå. Miss Weasley vågnede op, og Professor Trelawney begyndte at skvaldre op om ikke at blande sig i andres Skæbner, og prøvede at forbyde Virginia at bruge sine visioner til at ændre ting."

"Hvad sagde Miss Weasley?" spurgte Albus.

"Hun fortalte Trelawney at hun ville blive ved med at bruge sine evner, på sin egen måde," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Uanset hvad Trelawney mente."

"Hvordan svarede Sybil på det?" spurgte Albus.

"Hun tog halvtreds point fra Gryffindor, og gav hende en måneds eftersidning, Albus!" sagde Minerva. "Eftersidning for at redde Harry's liv, og for at ville bruge sine vner til at hjælpe andre! Jeg vil ikke have det, Albus! Hun skulle ikke blive sraffet for at gøre det rigtige! Jeg vil ikke lade hende behandle noget medlem af mit kollegie på den måde! Du kan ikke lade den straf forblive gyldig! Du og jeg ved begge at hun ikke gjorde noget galt, hvis der var noget, skulle hun belønnes for sine handlinger."

Før Dumbledore kunne svare, blev der banket på døren. Sybil Trelawney gik ind på Dumbledore's kontor, med en drømmende og dog, turbulent luft omkring sig.

"Mit Indre Øje sagde jeg skulle komme her, og søge din uendelige visdom, Rektor," sagde Trelawney i en drømende stemme. "Miss Weasley må ikke blive i denne retning... Synet var aldrig ment at blive brugt på denne måde! Seere er ment til at bære beskeden... intet mere. Du må lade straffen forblive gyldig, Rektor. Hun må lære at kontrollere sig selv. Hun har stort potentiale. Jeg vil ikke lade en af mine elver fortsætte på den måde."

"Hun så en chance for at hjælpe nogen, og hun tog den," sagde McGonagall. "Hun gjorde hvad hun mente var rigtigt. Hvordan kan det være forkert?"

"Det er en Seer's opgave at foudsige det der vil komme," sagde Trelawney. "Virginia søger at forandre Skæbnen... som er højst uforanderlig. Alt hun vil gøre er at skade sig selv ved at gøre det her Albus. Selvfølgelig kan du se min position."

Minerva fnyste hånligt.

"Virginia Weasley gjorde sit bedste i en dårlig situation," sagde Dumbledore. "Det er ikke forkert. Jeg ser ingen grund til at lade denne straf forblive gyldig. Faktisk, belønner jeg Gryffindor halvtreds point for hendes mod, og hurtige tænklning i en farlig situation."

"Men Rektor-" startede Trelawney.

"Jeg er ikke færdig," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg forstår dine stærke følelser i dette, Sybil. Jeg føler jeg må bede dig om ikke at lade dine personlige følelser skygge for dine dømmekraft. Barnet har brug for guiding. Jeg vil gerne have du fortsætter med at guide hende, som du ville enhver anden elev, forstået?"

"Ja, Rektor," sagde Trelawney. "Men kun Skæbnen kan diktere hvordan det her vil gå..." Så gik hun uden et ord mere,

"Tak, Rektor," sagde Professor McGonagall.

"Det var så lidt," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg vil gerne have dig til at holde øje med Miss Weasley de næste par uger, bare til alt det her dæmper sig lidt."

"Naturigvis Rektor," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Hvis du vil have mig undskyldt..."

Professor McGonagall rejste sig og gik, efterlod derved Dumbledore til at overveje situationen.

* * *

Harry vågnede med et sæt, ved at hans ar brændte som en rasende. Han gned sit ar nogle øjeblikke, og begyndte derfefter at lede efter sine briller. En skikkelse rakte dem til ham og han tog dem på. Verdenen kom tilbage i fokus; han var i Hospitalsfløjen. Ron og Hermione stod ved siden af hans seng, og så en smule bekymrede ud. Ginny sad i hospitalssengen ved siden af hans, hendes tæpper trukket over sine ben, og læste i hendes Spådomsbog, med et fraværende ansigtsudtryk. Langsomt begyndte smerten i hans ar at falme. Ginny kiggede op og smilte, da hun så han var vågen.

"Velkommen tilbage," sagde Ron. "Vi var bekymrede for dig."

"Gør dit ar stadig ondt?" spurgte Ginny.

"Ja," sagde Harry. "Men bare rolig. Det er ikke slemt."

"Måske skulle jeg hendte Madam Pomfrey," sagde Hermione.

"Det er okay," Hvad skete der? Det sidste jeg husker var at jeg fløj over Quidditchbanen..."

"Kan du huske den vision jeg havde for to uger siden?" spurgte Ginny.

"Men jeg troede du sagde det bare var en drøm," sagde Harry.

"Det var også hvad jeg troede det var," sagde Ginny. "Men så så jeg Ron og Hermione tale sammen på _præcis_ den samme måde som i min drøm. Jeg vendte mig for at kalde timeout. Pludselig greb du til dit ar, skreg og faldt af din kost. Jeg dykkede for at redde dig og..."

"Og?" spurgte Harry, og ventede på hun fortsatte.

"Jo, altså, jeg reddede dig ikke helt på den måde jeg havde planlagt," sagde Ginny genert. "Istedet for at gribe dig, så... ramte du mig nærmest på vej ned..."

"Du landede på hende," sagde Ron. "Hun brugte sin egen krop til at bremse dit fald."

"Og det var også godt hun gjorde det," sagde Hermione. "Hvis det ikke var lykkedes for hende at bremse dig, ville du have været død. Ginny reddede dit liv, Harry!"

"Tak, Ginny," sagde Harry. "Jeg formoder det betyder du er en ægte Seer. Trelawney må være ekstatisk."

"Som om," brummede Ginny.

"Hun fik ballade af Professor Trelawney for at redde dig Harry," sagde Ron.

"Du fik ballade," sagde Harry, vantro. "Hvorfor ville du få det? Du reddede mig, da ingen andre kunne."

"Det er det der er problemet," sagde Hermione. "Professor Trelawney sagde det ikke var meningen hun skulle redde dig."

"Treæawney sagde til mig at jeg ikke må bruge mine kræfter til at ændre ting," sagde Ginny vredt. "Hun forventer jeg bare skal sidde og være kryptisk, mens andre lider på grund af min mangel på handling." Ginny begundte at lave en efterligning af Professor Trelawney. " 'Kræfterne af Skæbnen er i ingens hænder... forresten, Hermione... pas på en rødhåret Weasley.' Som om hun ville vide bedre. Hun har ikke engang haft en ægte vision i hele sit liv!"

Harry vidste det ikke var helt sandt, men det havde han ikke lyst tl at fortælle Ginny. Han ville næsten have syntes det hele var sjovt, hvis det underforståede ikke havde været så seriøst.

"Hun vill ahve ahft at du lod mig falde til min død," sagde Harry, dybt frastødt. "Det er sygt!"

"Da jeg var uenig med hende, prøvede hun at tage halvtreds point fra Gryffindor og gav mig en måneds eftersidninger," sagde Ginny.

"Kan hun det?" spurgte Harry.

"Åbenbart ikke," sagde Hermione. "Professor McGonagall kom i morges, og gav os nyheden. Professor Dumbledore har annuleret Ginny's straf. Faktisk, gav han endda Gryffindor halvtreds point, fo at redde dig."

"Jeg ked af at jeg fik dig i ballade hos Trelawney," sagde Harry.

"Det gør ikke noget," sagde Ginny.

"Hvordan har du det Virginia?" spurgte Madam Pomfrey da hun var kommet inden for hørevidde.

"Jeg har det meget bedre nu," sagde Ginny. "Hvornår kan jeg gå?"

"Lige så snart jeg har tjekket dig grundigt, så jeg er sikker på du vil forblive i et stykke nå du går herfra," sagde Madam Pomfrey. "Men jeg vil ikke have dig til at presse dig selv de næste par dage, forstået? Jeg vil ikke have dig tilbage fordi du gjorde for meget."

"Ja, Madam Pomfrey," sagde Ginny.

"Nå, hvordan har du det så unge mand?" spurgte Madam Pomfrey. "Gør dit ar ondt igen?"

"Jeg har det fint, Madam Pomfey," sagde Harry.

"Harry's ar gjorde ondt da han vågnede,"sagde Hermione. Ved Hermione's ord, tjekkede hun ham lige over. Da hun lagde en hånd på hans pande, skar Harry ufrivviligt en grimasse. Hans ar var stadig ømt.

"Jeg vil gerne beholde dig her en dag eller to mere," sagde Madam Pomfrey. "Bare for at være på den sikre side... Besøgstiden er ovre om ti minutter. Så vil jeg have jer to ud herfra. Jeg vil lave en sidste undersøgelse på dig senere i aften, Miss Weasley. Når de går vil jeg have i begge får noget hvile. Det er en odre."

Madam Pomfey gik tilbage på sit kontor, og lukkede døren bag sig. Harry gav Hermione et anklagende blik. Der var alligevel ikke noget Madam Pomfrey kunne gøre for ham med hensyn til det her. Så hvorfor prøve? Desuden, havde han tænkt sig at fortælle det til Dumbledore uanset hvad.

"Mange tak, Hermione," sagde Harry. "Nu vil hun aldrig lade mig gå."

"Jeg blev nødt til at fortælle hende det, og det ved du også godt, Harry," sagde Hermione.

"Bare rolig, Harry," sagde Ron. "Hun kan ikke holde på dig mere end en dag eller to mere."

"Nå, jeg vil se at komme afsted," sagde Hermione. "Vi har en stil for til på fredag, og jeg har ikke skrevet den færdig endnu. Jeg har taget dine bøger med, så du kan lave din mens du er her." Hermione gav Harry hans taske.

"Kan han ikke slappe lidt af fra bøgerne et stykke tid?" spurgte Ron. "Madam Pomfrey sagde han skulle have hvile."

"Skade er ingen undskyldning for at komme bagud," sagde Hermione. "Desuden, skulle Harry jo helst ikke få en eftersidning af Professor Snape, fordi han ikke lavede sine lektier. Vi kommer tilbage og besøger dig senere, hej."

"Vi ses," sagde Ron. De forlod Hospitalsfløjen sammen. Ginny mumlede noget dæmpet, og vendte tilbage til sin bog, fuldstændig uden at ænse verdenen omkring hende. Harry kunne ikke få ud af hovedet hvad Ginny havde sagt om Professor Trelawney. Hvordan ville opføre sig når han var i nærheden, nu da hun mente han skulle væe død? Harry trak sine bøger til sig, besluttet på at sætte det hele ud af hovedet, for et stykke tid.

* * *

Ginny gik mod Forvandlingslokalet alene. Hun ville gerne takke Professor McGonagall for at forsvare hende, før timen startede. En underlig utlipashed synes at fylde sig i luften selv da Ginny gik mod klasseværelset; hun kunne sanse noget unaturligt i nærheden. Hun gik in i klasseværelset. Hun kunne næsten smage den kontrollerede magi der svævede i rummet. Det var tomt, med undtagelse af en stribet kat, der var rullet sammen til en kugle og sov på Professor McGonagall's kateder. Ginny gik op til katederet så stille som muligt for ikke at vække den. Følelsen voksede da hun kom nærmere katederet. Hun prøvede at lokalisere hvor det det kom fra, og blinkede da hun fandt det. Det kom fra katten. Hun koncentrerede sig, og prøvede at finde ud af hvad det var.

Da vidste hun det. De var slet ikke en kat alligevel. Men hvis det ikke var en kat så måtte det jo være... en troldmand! Da slog det hende. Det var Professor McGonagall. Dette var hendes animagusalias. Det havde været så længe sidenhun havde set hende sådan, at hun helt havde glemt det. Men hvordan kunne fornemme animagussen? Det skulle ikke være muligt, og dog kunne hun føle det lige så tydeligt, med en smule koncentration. Gad vide...

"Professor McGonagall?" sagde Ginny blødt, og klappede McGonagall's mave for at få hendes opmærksomhed. Katten rørte en smule på sig, strakte sig let, og faldt i søvn igen. Hun prøvede igen. Ingen reaktion. Tid til at prøve en ny taktik. Hun talte højere, mens hun uglede hårene på kattens hovde, for at irriterede hende.

"Vågn op Professor! Timen starter snart. Vil du have hele klassen til at se dig sove på dit skrivebord?"

Katten åbnede sine øjne, blinkede de sidste rester af søvn væk, og rettede et gennemborende blik mod Ginny. Forståelse blussede i kattens øjne. Professor McGonagall rejste sig, strakte sig, og hoppede da yndefuldt ned fra bordet, mens hun forvandlede sig til sit normale jeg. Magien som Ginny have mærket forsvandt fuldstændigt, sporløst.

"Tak for at vække mig, Mis Weasley," sagde McGonagall. "Jeg må have døset en smule... Hvornår er næste time?"

"Om et kvarter," sagde Ginny.

"Vi har lige nok tid til at stille op," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Vil du hjælpe mig, Miss Weasley?"

"Ja frue," sagde Ginny. Professor McGonagall og Ginny gik over til en stor kasse fyldt med mursten. "Hvad er de til?"

"I dag skal vi arbejde på at forvandle mursten til fugle," sagde McGonagall. "Sæt en mursten på hvert bord. Jeg sætter burene op..."

Professor McGonagall pegede på tre store bure i den anden ende af rummet. Ginny og McGonagall arbejdede i stilhed nogle minutter, indtil McGonagall brød stilheden.

"Så, hvad bringer dig så tidligt til time, kære?"

"Jeg ville bare takke dig for at forsvare mig i Hospitalsfløjen," sagde Ginny. "Professor Trelawney har ladet mig være for nu, men hun er stadig vred omkring det. Tak. Jeg tror ikke jeg ville kunne have klaret en måneds eftersidning."

"Det var så lidt," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Bare husk, at hvis du har nogen problemer med Professor Trelawney, eller du har vrug for at snakke med nogen, står min dør altid åben for dig."

"Tak, Professor," sagde Ginny, og smilte let. "Det vil jeg huske."

"Er der andet?" spurgte Professor McGonagall.

"Jeg tænkte på..." sagde Ginny langsomt. "Er der nogen måde hvorpå en troldmand kam mærke en Animagi's tilstedeværelse? Altså naturligt..."

"Du mener folk der er følsomme for Animagi?" spurgte McGonagall. "Nej, der er nogle specielle besværgelser og eliksirer der kan det, men de er ret komplicerede, og svære at bruge. Så vidt jeg ved, er der ikke nogen der kan føle når en person er i sin Animagusform. Magien der bruges er alt for raffineret, kontrolleret, en del af brugeren til at det kunne være muligt. Hvorfor spørger du?"

"Bare nysgerrig," sagde Ginny, og trak på skuldrene. De blev begge stille da klasselokalet begyndte at fyldes af elever. Timen endte med at blive en fuldstændig katastrofe da flere af eleverne forvandlede deres mursten forkert, gav stenene vinger, istedet for at lave dem om til fugle. Dette skabte total kaos da de lettede, og begyndte at angribe eleverne, indtil det lykkedes for Professor McGonagall at stoppe det. De endte med at sende en fjerdedel af eleverne til Hospitalsfløjen før timen var forbi. Undervejs det hele Kunne Ginny ikke holde op med at tænke på hvad Professor McGonagall havde fortalt hende, og hvad hun havde følt. Hun var sikker på hvad hun havde følt var virkeligt... Så hvad betød det for hende? Kunne Professor McGonagall tage fejl? Eller var hun bare ved at gå fra forstanden? Det kunne kun tiden vise...

* * *

Heldigvis, gik de sidste to dage uden nogle hændelser for Harry. Ud over nogle få flere der kom og ønkede god bedring, samt folk der pressede for detaljer de ikke kunne få ud af Ginny, ud over det, havde ting været pænt stille for Harry. Han havde hørt om nogen der havde omringet Ginny for at få detaljer, men så vidt han vidste, havde det ikke været så slemt. Hans ar havde gjort ondt med mellemrum siden hændelsen, som om det advarede ham om at faren var langt fra overstået. Han havde ikke fortalt Madam Pomfrey om det, men han havde tænkt sig at fortælle Professor Dumbledore om sine anelser når han slap ud. Madam Pomfrey have endelig givet ham tilladelse til at forlade Hospitalsfløjen, og Harry ville væk for hun skiftede mening. Han skar en lille grimasse, da han tog sin tunge taske på, og gik ud fra Hospitalsfløjen. Professor Dumbledore ventede på ham lige uden for døren.

"Goddag, Mr. Potter," sagde Dumbledore. "Hvordan har du det?"

"Jeg har det meget bedre, Professor," svarede Harry.

"Kom med mig," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg bliver nødt til at tale med dig et par minutter."

Harry fulgte Professor Dumbledore i stilhed. Han havde ikke registreret at de var gået mod Dumbledore's kontor før de ankom foran stengargoylen. Hvorfor ville Dumbledore tale med ham?

"Syrepropper," sagde Dumbledore. Gargoylen sprang til side og de gik ind. Fawkes sad på sin sædvanlige siddepind. Den så en smule mat ud. Harry satte sig, og så Dumbledore gå gennem sit kontor, mens han ledte efter noget.

"Hvordan føles dit ar, Harry?" spurgte Dumbledore.

"Det har gjort mere ondt siden uheldet," sagde Harry.

"Jeg forstår at uheldet, som du kalder det, skete på grund af at dit ar gjorde ondt," sagde Dumbledore.

"Ja, sir," sagde Harry.

"Hørte du noget, eller så noget da det skete?" spurgte Dumbledore. "Eller fik nogle underlige følelser?"

Harry stoppede for at tænke sig om et øjeblik. Var der noget andet end smerten? Der var noget andet... et billede af Voldemort der lo. En kuldegysning løb ned af Harry's ryg ved tanken.

"Jeg så et billede af Voldemort," sagde Harry langsomt, og anstrengte sit sind for detaljer der ikke ville komme. "Han lo over noget, men jeg ved ikke hvad det kunne være."

"Det var som jeg forventede," sagde Dumbledore, nærmest til sig selv.

"Hvad, sir?" spurgte Harry.

"Åh, ikke noget der har med dig at gøre, Mr. Potter," sagde Dumbledore. Han tog en lille træboks ud af et hemmeligt rum bag sit skrivebord. Dumbledore stillede det på bordet og satte sig.

"Tror du at den fortsatte smerte i mit ar er en slags advarsel?" spurgte Harry. "Eller måske et tegn på at Voldemort's magt vokser?"

"Det kunne det være," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg har bedt dig om at komme her, for at vise dig det her..."

Dumbledore gav boksen til Harry. Udenpå lignede det en almindelig boks, men der var noget ved den, noget der kaldte på Harry og bad ham om at åbne den. Harry kiggede tilbage på Rektoren, og så et glimt i hans øjne.

"Det var din mor's," sagde Dumbledore. "Hun gav den til mig den sidste gang jeg så hende... Hun fortalte mig, at hvis der skule ske hende noget, skulle jeg give den til dig efter din seksten års fødselsdag, og ikke et øjeblik før."

"Hvad er der i den?" spurgte Harry.

"Det ved jeg ikke." sagde Dumbledore. "Det ville hun ikke fortælle mig. Hun har sat kraftfulde beskyttelser på den boks. Kun du og jeg kan håndtere den, og kun du kan åbne den."

Harry åbnede boksen. Indeni var en konvolut lavet af tykt pergament, forseglet med voks og et segl han ikke kendte, en signetring med et matchende våbenskjold, og en smuk halskæde. Harry undersøgte våbenskjoldet på brevet nærmere. Det var en løve der kæmpede mod en kæmpe slange, med en inskription skrevet nedenunder i et sprog Harry ikke genkendte. Harry vendte brevet om, og så ordene '**_Til Harry Potter_**' skrevet i en håndskrift Harry gættede på var hans mor's. Han brød seglet og åbnede brevet. Han tøvede et øjeblik. Harry kiggede op på Rektoren, der smilte til ham, opmundrede ham til at fortsætte. Han følte sig en smule mere sikker, og læste brevet.

_**Kære Harry,**_

_**Hvis du læser dette, kan jeg ikke længere hjælpe dig, men måske kan det her. Våbenskjoldet på seglet på dette brev har været Potterfamiliens segl i generationer. Din far har vedlagt sin signetring. Ringen har været givet videre fra genration til generation lige så længe som der har været en Potter klan. Der er utallige legender og historier, ikke kun om ringen, men om hele Potter klanen flere århundreder tilbage. Jeg er ked af at jeg ikke kan fortælle mere om det her. Jeg er ked af at jeg ikke kan fortælle dig disse ting selv... Pas på ringen. Den kan vise sig at blive mere nyttig en du kan forestille dig lige nu.**_

**_Jeg har vedlagt Halskæden af Umbra. Jamed gav den til mig da du blev født. Legenden siger at halskæden kan vise hjerterne og sindene af andre, men kun i den person's hænder som halskæden finder værdig. Selvfølgelig, kan det jo måske kun være en legende. Jeg har haft den over et år nu og det eneste den har gjort indtil nu er at se smuk ud. Jeg vil gerne have dig til at gå med den, og aldrig lade den ude af syne. Fortæl ikke nogen om halskæden med mindre det er højst nødvendigt._**

_**Jeg ville ønske jeg kunne fortælle dig mere... Jeg ville ønske jeg kunne advare dig... Husk to ting, min søn. James og jeg vil altid elske dig og vil altid være der, i ånd, hvis ikke i levnde live. Husk altid at intet er altid hvad det ser ud til at være.**_

_**Elsker dig for evigt,**_

_**Lily Potter**_

Harry's øjne blev sløret af tårer, da han læste brevet igen. Hvorfor ville hans mor have ham til at vente så længe før han fik det? Han havde så mange spørgsmål, men han vidste at de to personer der kunne give ham svar, forlængst var døde. De var væk, og der var intet der kunne bringe dem tilbage... Harry tog ringen op, og undersøgte den nærmere. Den var lavet af guld. Selve designet var lavet af en rød emerald der var sat fast i ringen uden nogen synlige sammenføjninger. Han lagde den tilbage i boksen og tog derefter halskæden ud for at se nærmere på den. Den havde en enkelt, stor perfekt, blå sten der hang uden nogen samling fra en lige så perfekt platinkæde. Stenen synes nærmest at have et lys af sit eget. Harry fik en pludselig, uimodståelig trang til at tage den på. Han holdt den nogle øjeblikke mere, tog den så på, og gemte den under sin kappe.

"Den halskæde har været i din familie lige så langt tilbage jeg kan huske," sagde Dumbledore. "Det forklarer hvorfor ingen af de to ting blev fundet... Jeg havde dem i alle disse år, jeg vidste det aldrig selv."

"Hvorfor vill hun ikke fortælle nogen hvad der var i boksen?" spurgte Harry.

"Jeg er ikke sikker," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg er sikker på hun havde sine grunde... Frokost starter snart. Har du det fint nok til at afslutte dine timer idag?"

"Ja sir," sagde Harry.

"Godt," sagde Dumbledore. "Du må gerne gå..."

Harry samlede boksen og brevet op og gik, med retning mod Gryffindortårnet, mens han spekulerede på hvad hans mor's advarsel betød.

* * *

Harry satte sig over for Ron og Hermione ved Gryffindor bordet og begyndte på sin frokost. Han overvejede om han skulle fortælle dem om boksen fra hans mor. Hans mor havde advaret ham om ikke at fortælle nogen om halskæden... Måske ville det være bedre hvis han ikke nævnte det nu. Harry kiggede op og så Ginny med Mark igen. De så ud til at tale om et eller andet... Verdenen omkrong ham begyndte ligesom at falde væk da han holdt øje med Ginny. En underlig skygge synes at hænge ved Ginny, om om den bølgede fra hende. Harry kunne ikke tage sine øjne fra hende da han hørte en underlig brummende lyd, næsten som-

"... Hogwarts til Harry," sagde Hermione. "Er du der, Harry?"

"Hvad?" spurgte Harry, forskrækket ved lyden af hendes stemme.

"Jeg spurgte om du havde tænkt tig at tage til Hogsmeade i den her weekend," sagde Hermione.

"Ja," sagde Harry. "Jeg havde tænkt mig at spørge dig om det. Jeg har snakket med Proffessor Lupin. Han arrangerer et møde med Snuffy, og vi er velkomme til at komme på besøg."

"Det lyder godt," svarede Hermione. "Jeg vil med glæde komme. Hvad med dig Ron?"

"Ok," sagde Ron. Ginny kom over og satte sig ned ved siden af Harry.

"Hej Gin," sagde Ron. "Så, hvad talte dig og Mark om?"

"Han spurgte mig om jeg ville tage til Hogsmeade med ham i weekenden," sagde Ginny.

"Hvad svarede du?" spurgte Hermione.

"Jeg sagde jeg ville tænke over det," sagde Ginny. Ron fik hvad Ginny kaldte 'det overbeskyttende storebror udtryk' i ansigtet. "Slap af Ron, vi er kun venner... intet mere, intet mindre."

"Ok, men ved han det?" sagde Ron.

"Selvfølgelig gør han det," sagde Ginny, og rødmede en smule. "Du bekymrer dig for meget."

Ron så ikke ud til at være overbevist, men sagde ikke mere. Resten af frokosten gik uden noget særligt skete og Harry gemte den sære skygge han havde set over Ginny i det bagerste af hans bevisthed, næsten glemt.

TBC


	7. En Dag I Hogsmeade: Del I

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

A/N: De næste to kapitler er _bestemt_ et sæt, og vil blive frigivet samtidigt.

Kapitel Syv

En Dag I Hogsmeade Man Ikke Glemmer: Del I – Forretninger Som Sædvanligt

_Romeo mærkede endelig Ginny's sind glide i en fredfyldt søvn... perfekt. Han strakte sin indflydelse gennem deres krop, og tog fuldstændig kontrol over hende igen. Heldigvis, kunne hans prinsesse stadig ikke mærke når han brugte hendes kropp på denne måde, for ellers ville hun sikkert destruere ders forhold ved barnagtigt at springe ud af det nærmeste vindue. Romeo vidste, at dybt nede, var hun stadig i stor fare for at gøre netop det, og det var derfor han trådte forsigtigt omkring hende... Hvis han gik for hurtigt frem, ville hun slå sig selv ihjel, og det ville han ikke have. Han åbnede hendes øjne, og kiggede sig omkring. De lå i deres seng, med forhænget trukket tæt omkring dem. Han satte sig op og trak forhænget fra, kiggede på de andre i rummet. De sov alle fast. Han steg ud af sengen, skiftede Ginny til Mugglertøj, lagde hendes tryllestav i lommen, og gik._

_Desværre, havde Ginny tryllestav ikke virket ordentligt på det seneste. Den havde den her dårlige vane med at nægte at arbejde på de mest ubelejelige tidspunkter. Ginny troede hun havde beskadiget den på en eller anden måde, men Romeo havde tjekket den. Der var ingen tvivl. Tryllestaven virkede perfekt, men det gjorde deres kontrol over den ikke, af en eller anden grund. Det var nærmest som om tryllestaven var begyndt at afvise Ginny, som den havde med Romeo fra starten. Romeo vidste at tryllestaven vælger troldmanden, ikke den anden vej rundt. Ligesom Romeo, måtte Ginny nogle gange kæmpe mod hendes Tryllestav, for at bibeholde kontrol. Hvis det blev ved på denne måde ville de blive nødt til at finde en ny tryllestav. De fleste troldmænd voksede ikke fra deres tryllestave før de nåede deres voksenår, og da slet ikke hvae den afvise dem på den måde. Tryllestavens afvisning hvade noget at gøre med deres forbundne tilstand, men hvad, og vigtigere hvorfor, plagede Romeo._

"_Måske er vores kræfter ved at blande sig sammen på et grundlæggende niveau," spekulerede Romeo. Alt var muligt på det her tidspunkt. Romeo havde en grum mistanke om at hendes tryllestav's afvisning af dem kun var begyndelsen. Af hvad? Romeo vidste det ikke. Han blev nødt til at finde ud af om ændringerne i dem skulle undgås, eller omfavnes. Desværre var der ingen mulig hed for at være sikker, på grund af deres tilstand, uden at studere videre._

_Romeo listede langsomt ned af den gamle vindeltrappe, varsomt i det tilfælde at der var folk i opholdstuen. Han hørte en velkendt stemme, og frøs midt mellem to trin. Han trak Ginny's trylletav frem, og den gav ham en truende rysten. Han greb mere fast om den, og hviskede en skjulebesværgelse. Tryllestaven adlød modvilligt, og de forsvandt næsten. Camouflagen virkede utroligt goft, så længe ingen kiggede direkte på dig. Romeo tog forsigtigt endnu et skridt, og anstrengte sig for at høre hvad der blev sagt._

"... Harry?" spurgte Hermione.

"Jeg kunne ikke sove," sagde Harry.

"Det er noget der har gået dig på den sidste uge," sagde Hermione. "Hvad er det?"

"For nogle dagde siden, kaldte Dumbledore mig til hans kontor," sagde Harry langsomt. "Han gav mig en boks... fra min mor. Hun hvade givet Dumbledore strikte instrukser om ikke at give den til mig før efter min sekstenårs fødselsdag."

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Hermione.

"Jeg ved det ikke," sagde Harry. "Dumbledore sagde hun havde sine grunde."

"Hvad var der i den?" spurgte Hermione.

"Et brev fra hende," sagde Harry. "Denne her... og denne her."

"Den er smuk!" sagde Hermione. "Må jeg se den?"

"Det må du vel..." sagde Harry, og gav hende tøvende noget Romeo ikke kunne se. Der var stille et øjeblik.

"Her," sagde Hermione. "Må jeg se ringen?"

"Selvfølgelig," sagde Harry, uden tøven. Der var nogle øjeblikke mere i stilhed.

"En signetring," sagde Hermione. "Jeg har læst om disse. Gamle troldmandsfamilier bruger dem. Familiens overhovede passer på ringen for resten af klanen. At bære en er et kraftigt symbol for prestige, magt, og indflydelse. Når familiens overhovede dør, bliver ringen givet videre til den næste generation. Kan du se designet på ringen? Det er det personlige symbol for familiens stifter... Jeg gad vide hvorfor stifteren valgte dette symbol?"

"Jeg gætter på, vi aldrig vil få det at vide," sagde Harry, med en smule tristhed i stemmen.

"Din familie må være rigtig gammel for at have en af disse," sagde Hermione.

"Det er den sikkert..." sagde han. _Deres stemmer blev for lave til at Romeo kunne høre dem. Romeo kunne ikke risikere at komme tættere på for at høre mere. Nogle få minutter senere, hørte Romeo et gab bryde stilheden i nærheden._

"Jeg tror jeg vil gå i seng," sagde Harry. "Godnat, Hermione... og tak."

"Det var så lidt," svarede Hermione. "Godnat, Harry."

_Romeo hørte fodtrin, og kryb tilbage op ad trappen før han ville blive opdaget. Han gik tilbage til inny's sovesal. Efter nogle sekunders overvejelse, besluttede Romeo at nu var ikke tiden til at snige sig omkring. Han skiftede Ginny tilbage til hendes pyjamas, og stødte hendes tå på vej tilbage til hendes seng. Smerten i hendes fod fik Ginny's sind til at røre på sig. Romeo fik dem hurtigt tilbage til deres seng, trak forhænget for, og lagde sig ned. Han følte Ginny drive i en tilstand af halv bevisthed da han slap sin indflydelse på hende._

"Romeo..." hviskede Ginny søvnigt.

"_læg dig til at sove igen, min søde," hviskede Romeo i en beroligende stemme._

"Romeo..." sagde Ginny.

"_Shh..." hviskede Romeo. "Bare rolig... Læg dig til at sove igen. Alt er i orden."_

_Ginny hviskede noget uforståeligt, og drev tilbage til sin fredsfyldte søvn. Romeo sukkede af lettelse, og sluttede sig snart efter til hende.

* * *

_

Ginny og Mark gik forbi Det Hyldende Hus, med retning mod Hogsmeade. Ginny blev ved med at tænke på den vision hun havde haft i Storsalen, for nogle dage siden. Hun vidste hun skulle have fortalt _nogen _om visionen, men det var hun bange for, når man tænkte på den måde alle reagerede sidste gang.

**Mark's stemme fadede i baggrunden da verdenen omkring hende synes at forsvinde. Pludselig stod hun på en gade hun ikke kendte. Hun hørte et skrig, og så flere Dødsgardister. Helvede brød løs, da Dødsgardisterne ødelage alt på deres vej. Hun trak sin tryllestav, klar til at forsvare sig selv. Så i al forvirringen, så hun Harry løbe i den modsatte retning. Det var da, hun så to Dødsgardister på kosteskafter suse ned, med retning mod Harry...**

Det var alt hun kunne huske a visionen. Hun følte det som om der var mere til visionen end der mødte øjet, men af en eller anden årsag, kunne hun ikke se det i øjeblikket. Det føltes nærmest som et delvist udviklet troldmandsfotografi. Du kunne se folk på det, men de bevægede sig ikke. Hun hvade en forfærdelig fornemmelse af, at når visionen endelig bliver klar, ville det være for sent.

"Hvad skal jeg gøre?" tænkte Ginny.

"_Måske skulle du fortælle det til det fjols Dumbledore når vi kommer tilbage," sagde Romeo._

"Men resten af skolen-" startede Ginny.

"_Vil aldrig få det at vide, hvis du er forsigtig," sagde Romeo. "Bare fordi hemmeligheder ikke er nemme at holde på Hogwarts, betyder det ikke det er umuligt... Bare kig i spejlet hvis du vil have et eksempel, min lille prinsesse."_

"God pointe," tænkte Ginny. "Hvorfor prøver du at hjælpe mig?"

"_Fordi det er i min bedste interesse," sagde Romeo efter et øjeblik._

"Hvad hvis det var i din bedste interesse at skade mig?" tænkte Ginny.

Romeo svarede ikke, og lige da hun troede han ikke ville.

"_Hvad tror du?" spurgte han._

Ginny sukkede. Hun kendte svaret til det.

* * *

Harry, Ron og Hermione sad ved et bord bagerst i De Tre Koste, og drak ingefærøl. Professor Lupinkom ind på kroen og bestilte noget ved baren. Lupin talte til en høj mand med langt sort hår og bleg hud, for nogle få minutter. Så gik Remus og den fremmede over til deres bord, og satte sig ned.

"Hej, Harry," sagde den fremmede. "Hvordan er det gået i skolen?"

"Sirius?" hviskede Harry. Den fremmede nikkede.

"Men hvordan-" startede Ron.

"Du kan takke Severus for at lave Polyjuice eliksiren," sagde Lupin.

"Jeg hørte om ulykken ved Quidditchtræningen," sagde Sirius. "Hvad skete der som fik dig til at falde af din kost på den måde?"

Harry fortalte ham hvad der var sket.

"Og pigen der reddede dig så det i en vision?" sagde Sirius.

"Ja," sagde Harry.

"Interesant," sagde Sirius. "Er du sikker på hun ikke havde noget at gøre med hvad der var skyld i det?"

"Selvfølgelig ikke," sagde Ron, defensivt. "Min søster har intet at gøre med Du-Ved-Hvem."

"Det var heller ikke hvad jeg sagde," forklarede Sirius. "Det er bare det, at i Trelawney's gamle skoledage, plejede hun at arrangere ting bare for at hun kunne forudse det."

"Jeg tvivler på det," sagde Hermione. "Hun ser ud til at tro de er virkelige nok."

"Jeg er ernig med hende, Sirius," sagde Remus. "Jeg tror pigens visioner er virkelige."

"Det kan de måske være," sagde Sirius, modvilligt. "Jeg vil have dig til at holde øje med hende, Harry. Hun kan måske stadig være ude på noget."

"Bare rolig, Sirius," sagde Harry. "Det havde vi tænkt os at gøre alligevel."

Sirius så stadigvæk bekymret ud, men droppede emnet. De brugte resten af deres tid med at snakke uden hændelser. Harry havde på fornemmelsen, der var mere til Sirius' frygter end han fortalte.

* * *

Ginny og Mark gik ind i en lille dyrehandel for kigge dig omkring og de delte sig. Ginny drev længere ind i butikken, og mistede fuldstændigt Mark af syne. Efter nogle få minutter, var der noget der fangede hendes øje. Det var en giftigt udseende slange der var mindst en meter lang, med klare røde og mørkegrønne markeringer, og dybrøde øjne som så ud til at lyse svagt. Den var fantastisk. Hun gik op til buret og mødte slangens intense blik.

"_Hej_," sagde Ginny, i en svag hvislen. _"Mit navn er Ginny. Hvad er dit?"_

"_Du taler vores tunge?"_ hvislede slangen, overrasket. Dens stemme lød feminin, og meget blid.

"_Det er en lang historie," _hvislede Ginny.

"_Så meget er sikkert,"_ sagde slangen. _"Jeg har ikke noget navn før jeg er forbundet."_

"_Forbundet?" _hvislede Ginny.

"_Ja," _sagde slangen. _"Så mange af os lever hele vores liv uden vores troldmands halvdel... En der er modtagelig, og villigt deler dem selv med os. Kun da kan vi få vores ægte navn, du unge. Heldigvis, er jeg stadig et barn blandt min slags, kun hundrede år gammel. Forhåbentlig, finder jeg den rigtige før jeg er for gammel."_

"_Jeg forstår ikke," _hvislede Ginny.

"_Det gør de fleste ikke, du unge," _sagde slangen. _"De fleste troldmænd mistede den store viden om vores sande sted, da slanger uretfærdigt blev bagvasket for vores kræfter mellem liv og død. Det er på grund af det, at kun de ældste af de gamle kender vores sande veje... Jeg fornemmer store kræfter og tilstedeværelsen af en anden fra dig. Hvad er du, du unge? Du er ikke som de andre her..."_

"_Jeg er magisk," _hvislede Ginny. _"Jeg er ikke speciel."_

"_Det skal du ikke være så sikker på, du unge," _sagde slangen. _"Du kunne være den... Kom nærmere..."_

Ginny følte en trang til at røre ved glasset; hun rakte sin hånd ud...

"Har du fundet noget du kan lide?" spurgte Mark. Ginny hoppede praktisk talt en halv meter i vejret, forskrækket ved lyden af hans stemme.

"Du må ikke snige dig ind på mig på den måde!" snappede Ginny.

"Undskyld," sagde Mark. Han vendte sig for at se på slangen. "Hvad er dens navn?"

"Hun har ik- det står der ikke," sagde Ginny. "Der er ikke noget navneskilt."

"_Så du skjuler sandheden fra de andre?" _hvislede slangen. "_Er du bange for hvad de vil gøre hvis de finder ud af det?"_

Ginny nikkede med hovedet to gange, og prøvede på ikke at være for tydelig. Mark så ikke ud til at lægge mærke til noget, og kaldte butiksejeren over. En gammel mand med kort sølv hår kom over, og hilste dem med et lethjertet smil.

"Hvad kan jeg gøre for jer?" spurgte butiksejeren.

"Hvad kan du fortælle os om den her slange?" spurgte Ginny.

"Tja, dens art er kaldt _Divinus Animus_," sagde butiksejeren. "Hvilket jeg tror betyder Guddommelig Vilje. De lever i flere tusinde år. Den her er hundrede år, et ret godt eksemplar. De kan spise menneskeføde, så længe det er kød og frugt skåret i små skiver. De er meget intelligente, og meget lette at passe. _Divinus_ kan blive mere end 6,5 meter lang ved deres 130 års fødselsdag. Den originale grund til at de bled opdrættet er glemt for længe siden. Der er en gammel legende om at de engang var hjælpere og fortrolige til Seere, men det er selvfølgelig, noget værre sludder. Jeg har haft mange problemer med at sælge hende. Folk vil bare ikke have slanger nu om dage. Hvad synes du om hende?"

"Hun er smuk," sagde Ginny, og stirrede ind i slangens underlige røde øjne.

"Hvor meget koster hun?" spurgte Mark.

"Jeg kan give hende til jer med rabat," sagde butiksejeren. "Lad os sige femogtredive Galleoner."

"Femogtredive Galleoner?" spurgte Ginny. "Jeg har ikke den slags penge..."

"Jeg vil betale for den," tilbød Mark.

"Men-" begyndte Ginny at protestere.

"Tænk ikke på prisen," sagde Mark, smilende. "Jeg har mere end rigeligt. Lad mig købe det her til dig. Tænk på det som tak for al den vejledning i Besværgelser du har givet mig."

"Okay," sagde Ginny, modvilligt. Hun kendte Mark godt nok til at vide, at han var utrolig stædig når han først fik en ide i hovedet, og hun kunne virkelig ikke tæmke på en god grund til at afvise ham. De købte også nogle ting som butiksejeren forslog til at hjælpe med at passe slangen, samt en ille guide omkring arten og ordentlig pasning af hendes nye kæledyr. De forlod butikken med slangen i en lille transportkasse. Den var fortryllet til at være større indeni end udenpå, så slangen havde mere nd nok plads. For den første gang i hvad der føltes for evigt, følte hun som om hun godt kunne sænke paraderne, og lade som om hun var en almindelig pige.

* * *

_Romeo observerede Ginny's humør stige, og smilte. Alt gik fint indtil videre... desværre, takket være Mark. Romeo følte stadig som om der var noget galt med den dreng, men Mark havde vist sig at være en god følgesvend for Ginny for øjeblikket. Mark så ud til at give Ginny en smule af den stabilitet, og normalhed hun brændte sådan efter. Har var god for hende, og så længe han var det, ville Romeo ikke tale Ginny fra at være sammen med ham. Han blev nødt til at træde forsigtigt hvad angik dem, eller han ville miste hendes uvurderlige tillid til ham._

_Så var der det her underlige, nye kæledyr han havde købt til hende. Romeo var sikker på det ikke var en almindelig slange. Han kunne huske han havde læst noget om det, for lang tid siden, men han kunne ikke komme på hvad det var... Han ville blive nødt til at finde ud af det. Den havde fornemmet hans tilstedeværelse. Det kunne blive et problem, his den blev venner med Potter. Han ville blive nødt til at finde ud af noget omkring det også... Indtil da var han tilfreds med at nyde Ginny og Mark's selskab i stilhed._

TBC


	8. En Dag I Hogsmeade: Del II

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Otte

En Dag I Hogsmeade Man Ikke Glemmer: Del II – Korsveje

Ginny og Mark gik ind på De Tre Koste. Den var pakket med folk af alle tyber, inklusive mange elever. Ginny lagde mærke til to personer der sad og snakkede ved et bord i et af hjørnerne af rummet. Det var hendes far og Cornelius Fudge, Ministeren for Magi. De lod ikke til at lægge mærke til at Ginny og Mark tog det eneste frie bord i rummet, hvilket var det ved siden af deres. Ginny satte transportkassen og de andre ting ned på en af de tomme stole, mens Mark gik op efter nogle ingefærøl. Ginny håbede de ikke ville lægge mærke til dem, men det så højst usandsynligt ud på nuværende tidspunkt. Hun fik ret. Ikke to minutter var gået da hendes far så hende.

"Hej, Ginny," sagde Arthur.

"Hej, far," svarede Ginny. "Hvad bringer dig hertil+"

"Ikke meget," sagde Arthur. "Du husker vel Mr. Fudge, Ministeren for Magi?"

"Det er rart at se dig igen, V-Virginia," sagde Fudge, i hvad Ginny gættede på skulle være en rolig, faderlig stemme men lød forfærdeligt tvunget. Det var nærmest som om han var bange, eller noget. "Hvordan er det gået i skolen?"

"Det er gået okay," sagde Ginny, høfligt.

"Jeg hører du skal tage dine UGL'er i år," sagde Fudge.

"Ja," sagde Ginny. "Jeg har studeret hårdt, men jeg klarer mig godt."

"Jeg hørte om Quidditch hændelsen," sagde Fudge, og den nervøse kant i hans stemme blev smertefuldt klar. "Er det den første gang du har haft en vision?"

"_Denne latterlige undskyldning af en mand er lige så spidsfindig som en murstensmur," sagde Romeo._

"Det kan jeg ikke sige noget imod," tænkte Ginny.

"Ja," sagde Ginny.

"Hvordan v-vidste du a-at unge Mr. Potter var ved at falde?" spurgte Fudge.

"Det ved jeg ikke," sagde Ginny, og trak på skuldrene. "Det passede bare, tror jeg..."

"H-Har du haft andre interessante visioner på det seneste?" spurgte Fudge, prøvede at lyde tilfældig, men fejlede.

"Så det er hvad han i virkeligheeden vil vide," tænkte Ginny.

"_Ligemeget hvad du gør, må du ikke fortælle ham noget," sagde Romeo med påtrængende stemme._

"Hvorfor ikke?"

"_Du må ikke fortælle ham det... Der kan ikke blive stolt på ham," insisterede Romeo._ Før Ginny kunne svare, mærkede hun de andre lyde omkring hende fade i baggrunden. Verdenen begyndte at glide fra hendes tag. Ikke igen, ikke her...

**Pludselig stod hun i samme gade som hun hvade set i sin sidste Vision, men denne gang var den ikke fremmed. Det var en gade hun havde været i en eller to gange i Hogsmeade. Denne gang følte hun en skjult skikkelse... holde øje med hende. Ginny hørte et skrig, og så flere Dødsgardister. Helvede brød løs, da Dødsgardisterne ødelage alt på deres vej. Hun trak sin tryllestav, klar til at forsvare sig selv. Så i al forvirringen, så hun Harry løbe i den modsatte retning. Det var da, hun så to Dødsgardister på kosteskafter suse ned, med retning mod Harry.**

"**Harry, pas på!" skreg Ginny, mens hun pegede på Dødsgardisterne over ham. Hun begyndte t løbe... Hun var nødt til at nå ham. Han kunne ikke møde dem alene. Han vendte sig mod Dødsgardisterne.**

"**Petrificus Totalis!" skreg en af Dødsgardisterne, med hans tryllestav rettet mod Harry. Harry kunne ikke blokere i tide og faldt da den Totale Kropslås ramte ham.**

"**Serpentsortia!" råbte Ginny...**

"... okay, Miss Weasley?"

"Ginny!"

"Hvad er det med hende?"

"Vær nu sød... Vågn op, datter!"

"_Hvad i Merlin's navn var det?"_

Ginny hørte stemmer langsomt trække hende tilbage til de Levendes Land. Hun opdagede hunm lå på gulvet. Hun må hvae været besvimet, men hvorfor? Så kom det hele tilbage til hende. Hun havde haft endnu en vision. Ginny havde følt en forfærdelig følelse af tilskynding i visionen. Hvis det ville ske, ville det ske nu. Harry var i fare! Hun var nødt til at stoppe det! Hun kunne ike lade Dødsgardisterne fange Harry! Ginny åbnede øjnene, og så Fudge, Mark, og hendes far ved hendes side. Resten af kroen var stoppet for at se hvad alt den tumult var om, og så på hende med bekymrede, forvirrede ansigtsudtryk. Hun satte sig op, og fortrød det med det samme. Hendes hovede dunkede forfærdeligt, da en bølge af svimmelhed ramte hende. Ginny mærkede en bule på baghovedet. Hun må have slået det da hun faldt...

"Hvad skete der?" spurgte Mar. "Var det en anden vision?"

"Hvad så du, pige?" spurgte Fudge.

"_Hvad skete der med os, min lille prinsesse?" spurgte Romeo. "Det ene øjeblik plagede Fudge os, og det næste-"_

"Vil I allesammen lille holde mund et øjeblik!" bed Giny højt. Hun kunne ikke tænke når de alle talte på en gang. "Lad mig tænke..."

"Hvad så du?" sagde Fudge.

"Der vil komme et angreb på Hogsmeade," sagde Ginny, langsomt.

"Hvornår?" spurgte en gammel, sølvhåret heks.

"Når som helst nu," sagde Ginny, og prøvede at få styr på alt det hun hvade set, hvilket stadig var forvirrende blandet sammen. "Dødsgardister... De er efter Harry. Vi bliver nødt til at stoppe dem!" Hun kunne mærke det nu; tiden var ved at løbe ud. Når som helst nu, kunne de komme efter ham, og Merlin hjælpe alle der kom i vejen for dem.

"Du må have slået hovedet hårdere end jeg troede, kære," sagde Fudge, der prøvede at lyde oprigtigt bekymret, og fejlede. "Der er ikke flere Dødsgardister. Du-Ved-Hvem er væk-"

"Det er ikke sandt!" skreg Ginny, hendes hovede blev klart ved hans ord. Hun vidste han løj. Da hun havde visionen kunne hun _mærke_ Mørkets Herre's tilstedeværelse. Han var i live. "Voldemort er tilbage, og han kommer efter Harry netop som vi taler! Nu, flyt jer! Jeg bliver nødt til at hjælpe ham..."

Ginny kom på benene og forsøgte at gå, men Fudge Greb hendes arm, og ville ikke give slip.

"Slip mig," hvæsede Ginny.

"Er du sikker, Ginny?" sagde hendes far.

"Ja," sagde Ginny. "Giv nu slip! Jeg bliver nødt til at hjælpe ham, før det er for sent1"

"Nej," sagde Fudge. "Det tror jeg ikke. Du har brug for hjælp, min kære. Du har det ikke godt..."

Ginny vidste hvad han mente med den udtagelse, og hun havde ikke tænkt sig at lade Harry dø eller blive taget, fordi Fudge var for svævertsynet til at se sandheden. Pludselig slog en ide ned i hende, og hun smilede mentalt.

"_Gør det nu, Ginny," tilskyndede Romeo. "Nu, mens han mindst venter det."_

"Undskyld, far," sagde Ginny. Uden varsel bed hun med alle kræfter ned i Fudge's hånd, og smagte blod. Romeo's kolde latter rungede i hendes hovede. Fudge hylede i smerte, og slap hende. Hun styrtede ud af kroen så hurtigt hendes fødder vil bære hende, mens hun spyttede Fudge's blod ud på vejen. Hun var nødt til at finde Harry og beskytte ham... og Merlin hjælpe dem der stod i hendes vej. Ginny lagde ikke mærke til da Professor Lupin og en mørkhåret fremmed fulgte efter hende ud af kroen.

* * *

Ginny løb næsten blindt rundt i gaderne, desperat efter at finde et hvert tegn efter Harry.

"Romeo... Jeg har brug for dig," tænkte Ginny.

_Hvorfor er Potter så vigtig for dig?" spurgte Romeo._

"Har du aldrig haft venner før?" tænkte Ginny, overrasket over spørgsmålet.

_Ikke nogen der ville få dem selv slået ihjel, på grund af en malplaceret sans for nobilitet.," sagde Romeo. "Mine venner var fornuftige nok til at ladde andre dø for dem, ikke den anden vej rundt."_

"Jeg har ondt af dig."

"_Du kan lige vove på at ynke mig, Weasley..."_

"Tro mig, det gør jeg heller ikke."

"_hvis du ønsker at hoppe bilndt i afgrunden, gætter jeg på jeg ikke har andet valg end at hjælpe dig," sagde Romeo._

"Tak," tænkte Ginny.

"_Tak mig ikke endnu, prinsesse," sagde Romeo. "Vi har mindre end en snebolds chance i Helvede for at slippe ud af det her i et stykke."_

Hun hørte et skrig, og så flere Dødsgardister. Helvede brød løs, da Dødsgardisterne ødelage alt på deres vej. Hun trak sin tryllestav, klar til at forsvare sig selv. Så i al forvirringen, så hun Harry løbe i den modsatte retning. Det var da, hun så to Dødsgardister på kosteskafter suse ned, med retning mod Harry.

"Harry, pas på!" skreg Ginny, mens hun pegede på Dødsgardisterne over ham. Hun begyndte t løbe... Hun var nødt til at nå ham. Han kunne ikke møde dem alene. Han vendte sig mod Dødsgardisterne.

"Petrificus Totalis!" skreg en af Dødsgardisterne, med hans tryllestav rettet mod Harry. Harry kunne ikke blokere i tide og faldt da den Totale Kropslås ramte ham.

"Serpentsortia!" råbte Ginny, og trak på hendes og Romeo's samlede styrke. Hendes tryllestav blev hvidglødende og brændte hendes hænder. Hun skreg i chok og overraskelse, og slap den. Den fløj næsten ti meter fra hende, og ramte asfalten med en klapren. Ginny rystede af skræk. Hun var forsvarsløs. Enhver fiber i hendes krop skreg til hende om at løbe, men... hun kunne ikke. Hun blev nødt til at beskytte Harry lige meget hvad. Uden at tænke nærmere over det, gik hun hen til Harry, samlede hans tryllestav op, og stod mellem ham og Dødsgardisterne. Hun mærkede tryllestavens kræfter kilde hendes fingre da den accepterede hende.

"Petrificus Totalis!" skreg Ginny. Hendes besværgelse ramte den ene Dødsgardist, og han styrtede til jorden.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" brølede den tilbageværende Dødsgardist. Hun kunne ikke komme væk, ellers ville det ramme Harry. Hun kastede armene sine arme op for at dække sit ansigt. Hele verdenen ekslpoderede i blændende blink af lys og lyd.

TBC


	9. En Dag I Hogsmeade: Del III

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Ni

En Dag I Hogsmeade Man Ikke Glemmer: Del III – Uskyldighedens Tusmørke

_Romeo og Ginny ventede på enden... den kom aldrig. Romeo kunne mærke stærk magi omkrig dem._ Ginny åbnede øjnene, og så at Harry og hun var fuldstændigt omringet af magiske flammer, der skabte et skjold. _Romeo prøvede at fornemme hvor det kom fra, og overraskende nok, kom det fra deres hals._

"_Halskæden..." sagde Romeo._ Ginny kiggede ned på halskæden og så den lyse stærkt, pulserende i takt med eres hjerterytme. Ginny var som ramt af lynet.

"Hvordan?" spurgte Ginny.

"_Godt spørgsmål..." sagde Romeo. "Desværre, er nu hverken tiden, eller stedet, til at svare på det."_

_Ginny greb mere fast om Potter's tryllestav, klar til at kæmpe, men han kunne mærke hun var bange for hvad der ville ske hvis hun kastede nogle besværgelser med skjoldet oppe. Romeo så Dødsgardisterne ramme skjoldet med den ene besværgelse efter den anden, men de kunne ikke lav så meget som en skramme på det. Varulven Lupin, og en høj, mørkhåret fremmed kom op bagfra, og kæmpede for at holde de fire Dødsgardister i skak. Han kunne mærke hende endelig komme til beslutning; Ginny sprang i aktion._

"Serpensortia!" skreg Ginny. En stor sort slange sprang ud af Harry's tryllestav, og vendte sig automatisk mod dem for ordrer.

"_Gå efter Dødsgardisterne..._" sagde Ginny, i en hviskende hvislen, så ingen andre end slangen kunne høre dem.

Slangen gik lige gennem skjoldet, som om det slet ikke var der. Den angreb en Dødsgardist der havde gemt sig bag siden på en bygning, og begyndte at klemme livet ud af ham. _Romeo så på da Ginny kaldte på endnu en slange og beordrede den til at gøre det samme. Slange nummer to fangede en Dødsgardist der prøvede at snige ind på dem bagfra. Dødsgardisten prøvede at få slangen af, men snublede og faldt ind i skjoldet. Der gik ild i hans arm og han prellede af på skjoldet. Hverken Romeo eller Ginny kunne tage øjnene fra det grusomme syn foran dem. Dødsgardisten prøvede en Flamme Frysnings besværgelse for at stoppe flammerne, men det eneste han gjorde, var at få dem til at sprede sig hurtigere.Dødsgardisten skreg et næsten ujordisk skrig mens flammerne spredte sig til resten af ham. Der gik ild i hans tryllestav og den eksploderede i en regn af klare, blå flammer, hvilket hjalp ilden endnu mere. Dødsgardisten vaklede, og faldt på knæ, hans krop var ikke længere tydelig under de ubamhjertige flammer. Han faldt med ansigtet nedad på jorden, og holdt op med at skrige. Flammerne døde hurtigt, og efterlod et fordrejet, forkullet bunke i deres kølvand._

_Ginny følte det som om hun skulle kaste op, og Romeo kunne ikke bebrejde hende. Det var en forfærdelig måde at dø... selv for en Dødsgardist. Romeo og Ginny blev trukket tilbage til nutiden af den unaturlige stilhed der hang i luften. De så sig omkring, og så at der ikke var flere Dødsgardister i syne, ingen blandt de levende i hvert fald. Den fremmede og varulven stod nogle få metre fra skjoldet, som var de bange for at komme nærmere._ Ginny var sikker på at faren var overstået. Som ved den tanke forsvandt skjoldet, og stilheden regerede.

"_Det her kan ikke være godt..." tænkte Romeo._

TBC


	10. Mindre Justeringer

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Ti

Mindre Justeringer

Ginny stod der, i næsten total stilhed, og prøvede at tyde hvad hun følte. For første gang i sit liv, følte hun sig... i live. Hun kunne ikke tænke på noget andet ord for det. Hun havde overlevet det umulige, uskadt, og kom ud af det stærkere end hun var før... bedre af det, på en måde. For første gang i sit liv, hvade hun _kræfter_, rigtig magt. Hun vidste ikke hvad det var, eller hvordan hun hvade gjort det, men det var der, og ventede bare på at blive udnyttet.Hendes nyfundne kræfter, alt hvad der skete med hende, var en gåde, men en hun ville nyde løse.

Ginny smilte. Hun hvade beskyttet Harry og de var stadig i et stykke. Han ville være okay, så snart han kom ud af sin kropslås. Ginny kunne mærke at alt nok skulle blive okay. Hun vidste at hun jhvade gjort det rigtige ved at trodse Ministeren. Ginny var sikker på at Harry ikke ville være her nu hvis hun hvade lyttet til den idiot, og var blevet i De Tre Koste. Det var en god følelse... men så faldt hendes øjne på den faldne Dødsgardist.

Ginny havde aldrig slået nogen ihjel før, ikke engang da Romeo åbnede Hemmelighedernes Kammer. Hun følte et jag af skyldfølelse og sorg over at slå ham ihjel... men han var selv skyld i det. Hvis han ikke var blevet en Dødsgardist, og hvade prøvet at slå dem ihjel, ville han ikke være her. Men det faktum fik hende ikke til at føle sig meget bedre, omkring det hele.

"Det var selvforsvar," tænkte Ginny. "Det var enten ham eller mig..." Ginny kiggede op, og så Mørkets Tegn på himmelen over dem. "Bedre det var ham, men hvorfor har jeg det så stadigvæk dårligt over det?"

"_Du gjorde hvad du var nødt til, prinsesse," sagde Romeo. "Jeg, for mit vedkommende, er stolt af dig. Da det virkelig galdte, tøvede du ikke med hvad der måtte gøres. Skæld ikke dig selv ud om Voldemort's lille lakej. Han fik hvad han fortjente for at prøve at snige sig op på dig på den måde. Du gjorde hvad du gjorde i selvforsvar. Du beskyttede Potter, og overlevede til at fortælle om det.. Det er der intet galt i."_

"Har du nogensinde... slået nogen ihjel?" spurgte Ginny.

"_En gang," sagde Romeo. "Hun var på det forkerte sted, på det forkerte tidspunkt. Jeg tror hendes navn... var Hulda."_

"Hvordan føltes det?" spurgte Ginny.

"_Nu er hverken tiden, eller stedet til det her..." sagde Romeo, og ændrede emne. "Vi har mere vigtige ting at bekymre os om... som den fremmede der kommer mod os."_

Ginny kiggede ned og så den fremmede der havde hjulpet dem i kampen tjekke Harry. Den fremmede fjernede kropslåsen, og Harry var fri. Harry satte sig op, og så fra den fremmede til Ginny, og tilbage igen.

"I reddede mit liv," sagde Harry. "Tak."

"Vi er bare glade for at du er okay," sagde den fremmede. "Er du kommet til skade?"

"Nej," sagde Harry, da den fremmede hjalp ham på benene. "Hvorfor holder du min tryllestav, Gin- hvad er der galt med dine hænder?"

"Mine hænder..." sagde Ginny fraværende, og lagde mærke til at hendes hænder var underligt følelsesløse. Hun kiggede ned, så hvad Harry snakkede om, og tabte tryllestaven i overraskelse. Hendes håndflader var dækket i grimme brandsår og blærer. Det var sikkert en god ting at hun ikke kunne mærke noget på sine hænder, bortset fra en en dump dunken. "Min tryllestav... afviste mig. Den brændte mine hænder."

"Jeg har set en pæn del afvisninger i min tid, men aldrig noget som det der," sagde den fremmede, og kiggede mistænktsomt på Ginny. Ginny kiggede et øjeblik efter sin tryllestav, før hun opdagede den næsten fem meter væk. Hun gik over til hvor den lå, og knælte ned for at undersøde den. Den hvade en hårfin sprække helt fra spidsen til det nederste af bunden. Ud over det, så den fin ud.Hun rørte tryllestaven med sin pegefinger, og ventede halvt at den ville reagere, og rigtigt nok, det gjorde den. Den brændte hende tilskadekomne pegefinger, og fløj næsten en halv meter væk, som om den flygtede fra hendes berøring.

"Jeg kan ikke engang røre den mere," sagde Ginny forvirret. "Det giver ikke nogen mening."

"Afviste din tryllestav dig?" spurgte Professor Lupin. Ginny var forskrækket over at høre ham, men spjættede næsten ikke. Hun rejste sig og vendte sig for at se hendes Professor stå lige bag hende. "Er du okay?"

"Bortset fra mine hænder..." sagde Ginny. "Ja, det tror jeg."

"Lad mig se dem," sagde Lupin. Ginny viste ham sine hænder, og han rynkede panden let. "Disse er alvorlige magiske brandsår. De skal behandles straks. Er din tryllestav skyld i det?"

"Ja, sir."

"Vi må gå straks," sagde Lupin. Harry og den fremmede kom over til dem, mens Professor Lupin hentede hendes tryllestav. "Vi bør Spektral Transferere direkte til Hogwarts. Hendes hænder har brug for akut behandling, og det er for farligt at bruge den normale vej."

"Det er jeg enig i," sagde den fremmede. Med det, lagde den fremmede en hånd på Harry's skulder, og de forsvandt med en svagt 'pop'. Ingen lagde mærke til den unge troldmand der gemte sig i en af de forladte butikker, der stramt holdt sit kamera.

* * *

De Spektral Transfererede lige til uden for Hogwarts' porte. _Romeo kunne mærke en unævnelig spænding i luften da de gik op til slottet i højt tempo. De gik ind i Indgangshallen og stoppede lige indenfor. Romeo kunne mærke Ginny begynde at bekymre sig om hvad der nu skulle ske._

"_Slap af, min kære," sagde Romeo, uden selv at tro på det helt. "Det skal nok gå med os."_

"Harry, tag Virginia til Hospitalsfløjen," beordrede Remus. "Og vent på os der."

"Mens du er ved det, så få lige dig selv tjekket også," tilføjede den fremmede.

"Men-" protesterede Harry.

"Ingen men'er," sagde den fremmede. "Jeg vil være sikker på du er okay."

"Okay," sagde Harry. Harry og Ginny gik til Hospitalsfløjen i stilhed. De gik gennem døren, og blev mødt af Madam Pomfrey.

"Hvad er der sket med jer to?" spurgte Madam Pomfrey.

"Dødsgardisterne angreb os i Hogsmeade," sagde Harry. "Vi klarede det lige nøjagtigt ud i et stykke."

"Sæt jer ned, og så skal jeg kigge på jer," sagde Madam Pomfrey. Ginny satte sig på en af hospitalssengene. Harry satte sig på sengen over for hende. Hun prøvede at ignorere den hovedpine, og den brændene følelse i hendes hænder, som var begyndt at voske side de brugte Spektral Transferens. Madam Pomfrey kørte flere test på Ginny, og ordnede derefter Ginny's lette hjernerystelse med et sving af sin tryllestav. Efter det var gjort, forsvandt Madam Pomfrey ind på sit kontor nogle få minutter. Da hun kom ud, holdt hun en stor skål og en stor umarkeret flakon fyldt med en sygelig grøn eliksir. Madam Pomfrey fyldte skålen med eliksiren, som boblede som om den stadig kogte. Hun satte den ved siden af Ginny og stak bramfrit Ginny's hænder ned i skålen. Eliksiren føltes kold, på trods af at den så ud til at koge. Kølig, beroligende lettelse flød gennem hendes hænder med det samme, og hun sukkede. Eliksiren blev gul, og Ginny kiggede på Mediheksen med et spørgende udtryk.

"Det her kan tage et stykke tid," sagde Madam Pomfrey. "Vær sød at holde dine hænder i eliksiren indtil den bliver sort."

Madam Pomfrey vendte sig mod Harrry.

"Lad os tjekke, at du kom ud i et stykke..."

Ginny så på eliksiren ændre sig fra gul til orange, med tankerne tusinde mil borte. Lige pludselig hørte de et påstyr og hævede stemmer, lige uden for døren. Ginny kiggede op fra eliksiren, og så Professor Dumbledore, hendes far, og Cornelius Fudge komme ind i Hospitalsfløjen.

"Vil denne dag da aldrig ende?" tænkte Ginny sorgfuldt.

"_Ikke med vore held," svarede Romeo._

"Tak for solskinsstrejfet, Romeo," tænkte Ginny. Professor McGonagall og Rita Rivejern kom ind i Hospitalsfløjen. Rivejern havde sin Kvikskribler fremme, og den skrev i et rasende tempo, svævende lige bag hende. "Det her bliver bare bedre og bedre..."

"... Professor Dumbledore har gjort det klart at du er bortvist fra skolen, Miss Rivejern," sagde McGonagall vredt. "Jeg ved ikke hvordan du komherind. Jeg vil ikke lade dig chikanere nogen som helst af mine elever. Forsvind, med det samme!"

"Jeg går hvor historien er, Professor," sagde Rita Rivejern. "Siden jeg ikke fik mulighed for at interviewe Miss Weasley i Hogsmeade, er jeg kommet for at gøre det her."

"Du vil ikke foretage nogen interviews med Miss Weasley, eller med nogen anden elev," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg vil ikke lade dig gøre mod Virginia hvad du gjorde mod mod Mr. Potter forrige år. Vær venlig at gå nu."

"Du har ikke hørt det sidste fra mig, Dumbledore!" erklærede Rita Rivejern.

"Det tror jeg han har."

Hermione kom ind i Hospitalsfløjen med Ron. Rita Rivejern skulede truende på Hermione. Hermione gengædte blikket med lige så stor intensitet.

"Jeg vil eskortere Miss Rivejern af området, Professor," sagde Hermione.

"Udemærket," sagde Dumbledore. "Farvel, Miss Rivejern."

Rita Rivejern fulgte modvilligt med Hermione ud af Hospitalsfløjen. Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, hendes far, og Ron gik over til hvor de sad, og Ginny mærkede sin ængstelse vokse tifoldigt.

"Er du okay, Ginny?" spurgte Arthur, og så utroligt bekymret ud.

"Jeg har det fint, far," sagde Ginny, og gav ham et beroligende smil.

"Nu da hun er væk..." sagde Fudge, og vendte sig mod Ginny. "Jeg vil gerne takke dig for at redde Harry, og beskytte Hogsmeade mod Dødsgardisterne. Du gjorde mere end hvad nogen ville forvente af dig... men jeg er ikke enig med dine metoder, ligesom jeg ikke er enig med din absurde påstand om at Du-Ved-Hvem var den der var bag angrebet."

"Voldemort var bag angrebet, Minister," sagde Harry. Ron, Arthur og Fudge spjættede ved lyden af navnet. "Mit ar gjorde ondt lige før Dødsgardisterne angreb os."

"Dig, og dit forbandede ar," mumlede Fudge dæmpet. "Ren nonsens..."

"_Han er et endnu større fjols end han ser ud," sagde Romeo. "Og det siger ikke så lidt..."_

"Det var Voldemort," sagde Ginny, der begyndte at føle sig irriteret over Ministerens tykhovedethed. "Jeg følte ham. Jeg er sikker på han var bag det."

"_Træd forsigtigt, Ginny..." advarede Romeo._

"Jeg fortæller dig jo, at det ikke kan være sandt," sagde Fudge. "Harry har mange fjender, nogle af dem tidligere Dødsgardister. De opererede sikkert på egen hånd, ligesom ved Qudditchmesterskabet, forrige år."

"Kalder du min datter en løgner," spurgte Arthur, og gav Fudge et morderisk blik der ville have imponeret selv Snape.

"Selvfølgelig ikke, Arthur," sagde Fudge, forlegent. "Jeg siger blot, at hun... tager fejl."

"Hvorfor har du så svært ved at tro Voldemort er tilbage?" spurgte Dumbledore.

"Du sagde han kom tilbage sidste år," sagde Fudge. "Siden Trekamps Turneringen, har vi hverken set skjulested, eller så meget som skyggen af I-Ved-Hvem, bortset fra en smule isoleret Dødgardist aktivitet. Der er intet bevis der overhovedet antyder at han er tilbage. For alt vi ved, var besværgelsen I-Ved-Hvem brugte ustabil, og han døde. Det eneste vi har på at truslen er bare nær plausibel, er ordene fra to... fra to-"

"To børn," afsluttede Harry for ham. "Sig mig, Minister, er Cedric's død ikke nok for dig? Eller tror du også hans død kun er i mit hovede?"

"Jeg er ikke i tvivl om at noget tragisk skete den aften, Harry," sagde Fudge, defensivt. "Men Du-Ved-Hvem var ikke bag det."

"Kan du ikke se at den er aktivitet ikke er isoleret?" spurgte Dumbledore. "Voldemort løber om hjørner med dig. Når tiden er rigtig for ham, vil han afsløre sig selv, og til den tid vil det være for sent."

"_Den mand er en helvedes strømført idiot," sagde Romeo. "Han bliver bare blindere, og blindere..."_

"Jeg vidste jeg skulle have taget Muggler Studier..." tænkte Ginny, og rystede mentalt på hovedet.

"Voldemort er tilbage," sagde Ginny, med stemmen fyldt med sikkerhed. "Han er derude, og han vil have noget fra Harry. Hvis de ville have Harry død, ville de have slået ham ihjel længe før jeg nåede til ham. Jeg er sikker på det. Hvorfor vil du ikke tro os?"

"_Spar på luften, min prinsesse," sagde Romeo. "Fudge's hovede er hårdere en jern, og han har omkring lige så meget intelligens. Han vil benægte det hele til den bitre, helvedes ende."_

"Og tage hele troldmandsverdenen ned med ham..." tænkte Ginny.

"_Måske," sagde Romeo. "Med mindre det fjols til Dumbledore kan trække en kanin op ad hatten endnu en gang."_

"Hvorfor ville han få brug for en kanin?" tænkte Ginny.

"_Jeg giver op," sagde Romeo, og lød en som en blanding af irriteret og fornøjet. "Du er håbløs..."_

"Jeg nægter at lytte til det her-det her nonsens længere," sagde Fudge. "Jeg vil kontakte dig, Professor..."

"Hvad er der galt med din hånd, Minister?" spurgte Harr, der lagde mærke til bidemærkerne på hans hånd. Mindet om at bide Fudge kom tilbage til Ginny med skræmmende klarhed. Hun lagde mærke til at hun stadig havde smagen af hans kød og blod i munden. _Romeo fniste._

"Ja, du må hellere se at få det der behandlet," sagde Dumbledore med et glimt i øjet. "Du sulle jo helst ikke få det inficeret."

"Det kommer ikke dig ved!" sagde Fudge vredt. Fudge stormede ud af Hospitalsfløjen. Dumbledore klukkede let for nogle øjeblikke, da han så Fudge smække døren bag ham. Nogle få øjeblikke senere, kom Hermione ind i Hospitalsfløjen.

"Hvad gik jeg glip af?" spugte Hermione.

"Ikke meget, Miss Granger," sagde Dumbledore. "Har du eskorteret Miss rivejern fra skolens område?"

"Ja, Professor," sagde Hermione. "Jeg er sikker på hun ikke vil genere os igen."

"Godt," sagd Dumbledore, og glimtet i øjet blev en smule stærkere.

"Ved du hvad er skete med hans hånd, Ginny?" spurgte Harry.

"Umm..." sagde Ginny flovt. "Ser du, da jeg havde min vision, fortalte jeg Fudge hvad der ville ske. Han troede ikke på mig. Han ville ikke lade mig forlade kroen. Han insiserede at jeg ikke havde det godt."

"Hvad har det at gøre med hans hånd?" spurgte Ron.

"Da han ikke ville slippe mig, bed jeg ham," sagde Ginny.

"Bed du Ministeren for Magi?" spurgte Hermione, mens hun kæmpede for ikke at komme til at grine.

"Ja," sagde Ginny. "Og det virkede også, som distraktion, så jeg kunne finde Harry før det var for sent. Jeg tror ikke jeg får den smag ud af munden den næste uge."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, og til Ginny's chok, Romeo, begndte at grine helt ustyrligt. Selv hendes far så ret så fornøjet ud.

"Jeg kan ikke lide at du bed min chef," sagde Arthur, og gav Ginny et beroligende smil. "Men jeg vil ikke straffe dig for det. Du gjorde det rigtige, jeg er stolt af dig, Ginny."

"Tak, far," sagde Ginny.

"Mind mig om aldrig at komme på din dårlige side, Gin," sagde Ron mellem latteren.

"Desuden, var hans ansigtsudtryk uvurderligt!" sagde Arthur og gav op over for latteren. Ginny lo også, da hun huskede det sjove, chokerede udtryk, på Fudge's ansigt. Og med et, brød den anspændthed der havde været der siden Hogsmeade, og Ginny fik det bedre. Efter latteren var døet hen, vendte Dumbledore sin opmærksomhed tilbage til Ginny, og kiggede på hende som om han prøvede at læse hendes tanker.

"Nå," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg har Undersøgt din tryllestav. Du kan under ingen omstændigheder bruge den igen. Hvad tror du kan være skyld i at den afviste dig, min kære?"

"Jeg ved det ikke, Professor," svarede Ginny.

"Hvor længe har du haft problemer med den?" spurgte Dumbledore.

"Siden jeg accepterede Romeo," tænkte Ginny.

"_Sig til ham, det var siden dine visioner sartede," tilskyndte Romeo. "Du ved hvad der vil ske hvis han finder ud af det med os."_

"Ja, jeg ved," tænkte Ginny sorgfuldt.

"Den begyndte at blive besværglig da mine visioner startede," sagde Ginny.

"Er du sikker?" spurgte Dumbledore. "Er du sikker på at intet andet kan have haft indflydelse på din tryllestav?"

"Ja, Professor," løj Ginny. "Jeg er sikker."

"Meget vel," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg vil tage dig til Diagonalstræde i morgen for at få en ny. Vi kan ikke have dig gå til timer uden en tryllestav, kan vi?"

"Professorn kan jeg tage med jer imorgen?" spurgte Harry. "Jeg vil gerne betale for hendes nye tryllestav, som tak for at redde mit liv."

"Selvfølgelig, Mr. Potter," sagde Dumbledore. "Jeg vil møde jer begge i Indgangshallen efter morgenmad i morgen tidlig. Severus og jeg vil bruge susepulver med jer til Diagonalstræde, og vi vil hente hvad vi skal bruge."

"Kommer Professor Snape med os?" spurgte Ginny, uden noget spor af ængstelse.

"Ja, Virginia," sagde Dumbledore. "han havde planlagt at tage til Diagonalstræde alligevel. Jeg er sikker på han vil være mere end glad for at hjælpe mig med at holde øje med jer to. Jeg er bange for, at jeg ike er lige så god til at følge med to aktive og unge mennesker, som jeg har været."

"Harry så ikke ud til at være lige så entusiastisk med at tage afsted som før han hørte Snape's navn. Ginny hvade ikke noget imod at Snape kom med. Hvis der overhovedet var noget, ville det måske endda give hende mulighed for at spørge Snape nogle få spørgsmål omkring at gå ind i Eliksirfaget efter skole.

* * *

Remus og Sirius sad i Dumbledore's kontor, og ventede på at Rektoren kom tilbage. Sirius havde besluttet at spare på den Polyjuice han havde tilbage, så han skiftede tilbage til sig selv efter at timen var gået efter hans sidste dose. Remus lagde mærke det neftrykte udtryk på Sirius' ansigt, og rynkede panden.

"Hvad er det, Køter?" spurgte Remus.

"Alt," sagde Sirius. "Jeg skulle være her til at beskytte Harry, men jeg kan ikke. Harry kunne have været blevet dræbt i dag, eller værrere..."

"Men det gjorde han ikke," sagde Remus, og lagde en opmuntrende hånd på sin vens skulder. "Vi beskyttede ham."

"Idag," sagde Sirius. "Men hvad med i morgen, og dagen efter der? Hvad skulle stoppe Voldemort fra at sende flere Dødsgardister mod os?"

"Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skal sige til dig, Køter," sage Remus. "Ud over, at vi gør alt hvad vi kan for at holde ham i sikkerhed."

"Jeg har en ide," sagde Sirius. "Måske kunne jeg blive på Hogwarts... i min animagus form. Du kunne sige jeg er dit nye kæledyr. På den måde kunne jeg holde tæt øje med Harry, uden at nogen mistænker mig."

"Nej," sagde Remus og rystede på hovedet. "Det er for farligt. Hvis du bliver fanget-"

"Det bliver jeg ikke," sagde Sirius. "Kom nu, Hugtand. Vi kan gøre det her. Det ved jeg at vi kan. Det bliver ligesom de gamle dage."

"Siri-"

Dumbledore kom ind i rummet, og smilte til de to mænd med et glimt i øjet.

"Beklager for at lade jer vente så længe, men jeg havde nogle meget vigtige ting jeg skulle der ikke kunne vente," sagde Albus.

"Albus," sagde Remus tankefuldt. Hvis jeg støtter ham, kunne han ende i Azkaban, og hvis jeg ikke gør, så prøver han bare på en anden måde og får sig selv slået ihjel på vejen. Det ser ikke ud til at jeg har et valg... Jeg håber bare ikke vi kommer til at fortryde det her. "Sirius har en plan til at holde øje med Harry uden at blive fanget, og med en smule kniben, tror jeg faktisk det kunne virke."

"Fortæl mig," bad Dumbledore. De gik over planen, og efter næsten at have brugt en time på den, kom Albus til en beslutning. "Jeg tror det kunne virke. Men det hele afhænger af dig, Sirius. Du kan ikke transformere ud over de stede som vi mener er sikre, når du bruger Polyjuice, eller med mindre Harry's liv er på spil. Kan du klare det, Sirius? Husk på hvad der vil ske, hvis du giver ind for fristelsen til at transformere på det forkerte tidspunkt, og du bliver det. Ingen af os vil være i stand til at hjælpe dig, hvis du bliver fanget."

"Det forstår jeg Professor, og jeg er mere end villig til at løbe den risiko for Harry's skyld," sagde Sirius, med stemmen fyldt af beslutsomhed.

"Så er det afgjort," smilte Albus. "Jeg vil få husalferne til at lave de nødvendige indretninger med det samme. Jeg er sikker på at Harry vil være lykkelig for at have dig her."

"Det er jeg også," sagde Sirius.

"Jeg håber bare vi ikke kommer til at fortryde det her," sagde Remus.

"Bare rolig, det kommer vi heller ikke til," forsøgte Sirius at opmuntre sin ven. "Det bliver ligesom gamle dage, Hugtand. Du kender mig..."

"Det er det jeg er bange for..." tænkte Remus.

* * *

Ginny forlod Hospitalsfløjen og blev mødt af Mark, der stod med alle hendes indkøbsposer, inklusive hendes nye kæledyr, i dens transportkasse. Hun havde fuldstændigt glemt alt om ham og hendes ting, da hun fik sin sidste vision.

"Jeg er så ked af det, Mark!" sagde Ginny. "Det var ikke min mening at løbe og efterlade dig på den måde."

"Du reddede Potter's liv, og hjalp med at beskytte Hogsmeade," sagde Mark med et smil. _Romeo kunne igen mærke den samme mærkelige anspændthed da han sagde Potter's navn. Kunne denne dreng have noget imod Potter?_ "Du behøver ikke undskylde for det... Jeg er stolt af dig. Du kæmpede godt."

"Tak," sagde Ginny og gengældte smilet. "Hvor længe har du ventet herude?"

"Ikke længe," sagde Mark. "Det har været en lang dag. Hvorfor tager du ikke din nye familiar med ovenpå, og få noget hvile. Jeg vil sidde med dig ved Gryffindor bordet i aften, og så kan du fortælle mig alt hvad der skete efter du forlod kroen."

"Det lyder som en god ide," sagde Ginny. "Jeg er en smule træt... Vi ses senere i aften."

Ginny to poserne og transportkassen fra Mark.

"Tak," sagde Ginny. "Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg ville gøre uden mig."

"Det var ingenting," sagde Mark. "Ses."

"Hej," sagde Ginny. _Da Ginny begyndte at gå, kunne Roemo have svoret på at han hørte Mark mumle noget dæmpet.

* * *

_

Samtidigt sad Harry, Ron og Hermione heldigvis alene i Gryffindor's opholdstue. Efter alt hvad der var sket i dag, var det sidste Harry havde brug for var at blive chikaneret.

"Hvad skete der derude, Harry?" spurgte Hermione.

Harry fortalte dem hvad han havde set, hvilket ikke var meget siden han havde været i kropslåden det meste af tiden.

"Modstod skjoldet Dræberforbandelsen?" spurgte Hermione fjernt, mens hun søgte i sin hukommelse efter noget der for længst var glemt. "Der er et eller andet velkendt ved det, som om jeg har læst det et sted,men... Nej, tror ikke jeg nogensinde har hørt om noget der kan hvad du har beskrevet."

"Hvad tror du at det kunne havde været, Harry?" spurgte Ron.

"Jeg ved det ikke," sagde Harry. "Men hvad det end er, er det en del af hvad der sker med Ginny..."

"Jeg er bekymret for hende," sagde Ron. "Hvad der end foregår... tror jeg hun er dyberere ude end hun kan bunde. Hvad kan vi gøre for hende?"

"For nu, er det eneste vi kan gøre at holde øje med hende, og søge efter svarene på biblioteket," sagde Hermione. "Der bliver nødt til at være svar på alt det her et sted, og jeg vil vædde med at svarene er der."

"Så hvad venter vi på?" spurgte Ron og gik over mod portræthullet. "Lad os se og finde dem."

Det her var første gang Ron lod til faktisk at være _ivrig_ efter at komme på biblioteket. Det var et skræmmende syn at se. Harry og Hermione udvekslede lamslåede blikkede, og fulgte ham ud ad hullet.

TBC


	11. Pas på med hvad du ønsker dig

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Elleve

Pas på med hvad du ønsker dig...

Ginny gik ind på sin tomme sovesal, lukkede og låste døren bag sig. Hun satte poserne fra sig på gulvet, satte forsigtigt transportkassen på sengen, og satte sig ned ved siden af kassen. Ginny følte sig fristet til at lukke sit nye kæledyr ud af dets indelukke, men hun ville gerne tale udforstyret med Romeo, først. Hun fandt den lille guide hun havde fået omkring hendes familiar frem, og begyndte fraværende at bladre i den. Ginny var ikke sikker på hvad hun ville have fra Romeo på nuværende tidspunkt, men hun var fast besluttet på at få det.

"Romeo..." begyndte Ginny, og følte sig en smule usikker omkring det hele. "Du sagde du havde slået ihjel før... Hvordan føltes det for dig?"

"_Hvorfor vil du have det at vide?" spurgte Romeo, defensivt. "Er du måske bange for hvad du er ved at blive? Bange for at de følelser du havde var, på en måde, unormale? At du med en handling, blev det monster du anklagede mig for at være, for ikke så længe siden? Lad mig sige dig det her, min lille prinsesse... I dyrebare normale personer ser mord, via **normal **standart, som en afskyelig og grusom handling, med mindre... det bliver gjort for deres dyrebare Lysets side. Da, og først da, kan det blive accepteret, og **selv da**, skal den såkaldte 'helt' havde fortydelser om at have reddet deres bagdele i forvejen. Hvem skal sige hvad der er normalt omkring mord, og hvad der ikke er? Sig mig... spørger du mig om hvad du føler er socialt acceptabelt? Så du blive ved med at formilde masserne, ved at blive ved med at føle dig skyld? Eller, spørger du mig om hvad du føler er hvad du er dybt nede, men har været for bange til at opleve før nu?"_

"Jeg er ikke noget monster," sagde Ginny, lige så defensivt. Ginny havde ikke tænkt på det på den måde. Hvorfor spurgte hun ham? Hvad fik gun ad af at spørge om dette? Men, hun følte hun var nødt til at vide det, til at sammenligne, og prøve at forstå det på en måde. Hun nægtede at lade det slippe ham gang. Hun var træt af at lade Romeo få så frie tøjler hele tiden. Han havde noget hun ville have, og han ville give det til hende, på den ene aller anden måde.

"_Jeg kaldte dig heller ikke et," sagde Romeo blødt. "Jeg spurgte hvad du ville have fra mig, hvad du virkelig vil have fra mig. Du vil have mig til at fortælle dig hvordan jeg følte da jeg slog Hulda ihjel, så du kan bruge det til at skabe et eller andet fiktivt højere moralsk standpunkt? Blive ved med at fjerne dig fra mig, så du kan lade som om vi på ingen måde er ens? Eller, spørger du fordi du gerne vil vide, virkelig forstå hvad du tænker? Hvad du føler? Hvad du er ved at blive?"_

"Jeg... Hvorfor skal du altid gøre det så svært for mig?" sukkede Ginny. "Jeg stillede dig et simpelt spørgsmål-"

"_Intet er nogensinde simpelt når det handler om mord, Ginny," sagde Romeo kraftfuldt. "Spørgsmållet du har stillet er hverken simpelt, ej heller nemt at svare i ord... Jeg vil fortælle dig hvordan jeg følte... men kun hvis du er villig til fortælle mig sandheden om hvordan du følte. Den virkelige sandhed... Prøv at sætte ord på det selv, før du beder mig om det."_

_Romeo var næsten helt sikker på at hun ikke ville svare på det, ikke så lidt tid efter Dødsgardistens død. Så længe hun ikke svarede, behøvede han ikke tænke over sin... fejl. Selv hvis hun ville være så uforudsigelig og svare, kunne hun let blive afledt._

Ginny havde ikke nogen ide om hvad han havde gang i, med at sætte hende gennem det her. Hvorfor ville han have hende til at beskrive det for ham, når han var der? Når han vidste hvordan hun følte det. Jeg har ikke lyst til at føle det igen! Hvorfor ville han have hende til at genopleve det, når det stadig var så friskt i hende? Hvorfor? Men hvis hun ville vide hvordan Romeo havde følt, havde hun ikke andet valg end at adlyde. Hun lod sin hukommelse gå tilbage til øjeblikkene før den Mørke troldmand's død, da det eneste hun havde tænkt på var at bekytte Harry.

"Da der gik ild i ham, var jeg mere end en smule chokeret," forklarede Ginny, og prøvede at finde hoved og hale i hvordan hun havde følt. "Jeg havde ingen ide om at han var bag mig før slangen angreb ham. I mit sind gik det hele så hurtigt... til at starte med. Så var det nærmest som et troldmandsfotografi der var fanget i slowmotion. Den måde han prøvede at kæmpe mod smerten længe nok til at slukke ilden... Den måde han skreg da al hans kamp var forgæves. I starten følte jeg mig vred, og på en måde, opstemt. Jeg følte at han fik hvad han fortjente for at angribe os, for at prøve og slå os ihjel. Jeg ønskede ham død... Så, da flammerne voksede, og jeg så ham lide, forsvandt min vrede og euforia, og efterlod kun medynk, sorg, og kvalme tilbage. Jeg tænkte at ingen fortjente at dø på den måde... Det var forfæreligt... rædselsvækkende..."

Ginny tørrede en tåre væk. Hun kunne mærke sin sorg forøges for hver en stavelse, indtil det blev overvældende. Hun kunne ikke fortsætte, og til hendes overraskelse, pressede Roemo ikke på. De sad der for hvad der føltes som timer, men hvad der sikkert kun har været nogle få minutter. Så talte Romeo.

"_Ville du gøre det igen, hvis det betød at du beskyttede nogen, eller dig selv?"_

Først havde hun lyst til at råbe **'Nej! Det ville jeg ikke! Det kunne jeg ikke!'** men lige så snart hun havde tænkt det, vidste hun at det ikke var sandt. Pludselig, forstod hun hvorfor Romeo spurgte hende; før hun havde fortalt det, havde hun ikke set at, på et eller andet punkt, **havde hun nydt det!** Bare tanken gav hende kvalme. I det øjeblik, havde hun ikke været bedre end Mørkets Herre eller Dødsgardisterne. For et øjeblik, var hun blevet præcis det hun havde beskyldt Romeo for at være, et monster.

"Det ville jeg," hviskede Ginny.

_Romeo mærkede alt dette løbe gennem hendes sind, og vidste at han havde gjort hvad der skulle gøres, for deres begges skyld. Han vidste, bedre end nogen, hvad det her ville koste hende,men i de rigtige hænder, ville prisen være det værd. I enden, ville det være meget bedre hvis hun slap af med alle disse illusioner på egen hånd, og ikke på andres betingelser. Han havde ikke ville presse hende, men efter i dag, var han sikker på at deres tid var knap. Hun var nødt til at kunne klare alt hvad fremtiden nu kunne have til dem, og snart... Øjeblikket var kommet, og han vidste at dette kunne gå begge veje. Noget var nødt til at give, og han bad til at det ikke ville blive Ginny. Romeo vidste at han blev nødt til at vælge sine nædte ord omhyggeligt._

"_Hvor langt er du villig til at gå for at beskytte dem?" spurgte Romeo._

"Jeg vil gøre alt for dem," hviskede Ginny. En del af hende ville gerne lyve, men hun var træt af at lyve hele tiden, især over for hende selv. Var hun på en måde ved at blive netop den ting hun frygtede mest?

"_Alt?" spurgte Romeo. "Ville du give alt for dem? Dit hjerte, dit liv, din sjæl?"_

"Hvorfor vil du vide det, Romeo?" spurgte Ginny, og hævede stemmen en anelse. Romeo havde, uden at vide det, skabt røre i alt den uro der havde truet med at opsluge hende de sidste par måneder. Ginny havde det som om hun skulle eksplodere. "Var i dag ikke bevis nok for dig? Du har allerede mit svar... der er ingen grund til at lade mig gå igennem alt dette. Du svarede aldrig på nogen af mine spørgsmål, min slange! Hvordan føltes det at slå en uskyldig ihjel? Hvis det var i din bedste interesse, er du så parat til at gøre mig ondt? Parat til at tage mit liv, til fordel for dit eget? Hvad er det du vil have fra mig, Romeo Gåde Detlev Junior? Du skulle være den næste Voldemort... Merlin, du var ham... Jeg er så helvedes træt af det her! Løgnene vi spandt, dine såkaldte planer, det alt sammen. Har jeg slet ikke noget at have sagt længere? Jeg er ikke dum, Romeo! Du vil overtage Mørkets Herre's plads, og du har brug for mig for at kunne gøre det. Du vil have mig til at blive præcis som dig, til at blive dig. Du vil ikke have Ginny til noget som helst; du vil have Hende-Som-Ikke-Må-Benævnes! Din kreation, din perfekte allierede, din slave... Jeg er altså træt af det, af al indespærringen. Jeg vil fri... og jeg har tænkt mig at tage min frihed, før jeg mister min forstand! Før jeg mister mig selv..."

Ginny hoppede af sengen, og gik mod døren. _Romeo stoppede hende brat. Hvor kom alt det her fra? Hvorfor gjorde hun alt det her?_

"_Hvor tror du du skal hen?" spurgte Romeo i en dødelig hvisken._

"Jeg har tænkt mig at sætte en stopper for det her..." hviskede Ginny, og efterlignede den samme dødelige tone. "Jeg har tænkt mig at hoppe fra Astronomitårnet... lyst til at kigge på? Nå nej, du har ikke noget valg, har du?

"_Hvorfor gør du det her mod dig selv – mod os?" spurgte Romeo. Ville Ginny virkelig slå sig selv ihjel bare for at gøre ham fortræd? Hun var seriøs. Han var nødt til at stoppe det her, nu._

"Hvorfor tror du?" snerrede Ginny. "Hele mit liv er jeg blevet manipuleret i den ene eller anden form. Af min familie der ville forme mig til den perfekte datter, af mine lærere som ville have indflydelse på mig, og nu af dig... Jeg er træt, Romeo, meget træt... Jeg kan ikke leve den tomme eksistens du har valgt for mig. Jeg kan ikke blive hvad du vil have mig til at være... bare lad mig gå!"

_Romeo hørte den bedende og desperate tone i hendes stemme ved slutningen af hendes erklæring. Han kunne mærke den fuldstændige ærlighed der kom fra hver eneste stavelse hun sagde. Et sted, dybt nede, et sted som Romeo havde troet forlængst var dødt, bevægede det ham. Det gjorde ondt at se hende lide på denne måde. Romeo rystede mentalt på hovedet. Hvor kom alt det her fra? Han prøvede med det samme at begrave disse latterlige følelser, og vende tilbage til opgaven foran ham. Han havde ikke tid til dise farlige og forædderiske tanker, lige nu. Han blev nødt til at stoppe hende._

"_Kan du ikke se, at det kan jeg ikke?" hviskede Romeo. "Hvis du dør... vil du tage mig med dig, og det kan jeg ikke have. Jeg vil gerne leve selv om du ikke vil, og så længe du overlever, gør jeg det også."_

"Jeg fortalte dig da alt det her startede, at jeg ikke ville blive udnyttet igen!" skreg Ginny. "Og jeg mente det! Hvis du vil gøre mig til et monster, gøre så jeg aldrig kan tage hjem igen, så vil jeg ikke leve! Hvis du vil arbejde med mig som ligeværdig, som en individuel, og ikke en slave... så, måske... kan vi blive et team, men jeg vil ikke give mere! Ikke til dig, eller nogen anden! Hvis der er nogen der skal give noget... så skal det være dig, Romeo Detlev, ellers ingenting. Vores liv er i dine hænder... vælg klogt."

"_Det ville du ikke gøre," sagde Romeo, med en farlig kant til sin stemme. Han vidste fra det øjeblik det han sagde det at det ville hun, uden anden overvejelse._

"Sig nej, og find ud af det..."

_Hvem var den Slytherin foran ham? Hvem ville tvinge **ham **til at sige ja? Hvem, som han kendte, **kunne** få ham til at sige ja? Han **havde **skabt et monster. Et som han næsten ikke kunne kontrollere... Damn, han havde smittet for meget af på hende. Han havde glemt det... alt for meget tid sammen med hende, og nu betalte han prisen. Han havde ville have hende til at komme i kontakt med sin Slytherin natur, og det var præcis hvad hun havde gjort... Romeo følte et jag af fordrejet stolthed over hende. Hun havde taget hans lektioner og vendt dem lige imod ham selv. Hun var ikke den samme person som han først havde mødt. Hvem hun var, vidste han ikke, men han glædede sig over ideen om at finde ud af det. Ja, hvis nogen kunne være hans ligeværdige, ville det være hende. For første gang i sit liv, ville han ofre noget villigt._

"_Pas på med hvad du ønsker dig..." sagde Romeo og lød fornøjet. "Du er ikke den samme person jeg mødte, for længe siden. Det kan jeg se nu. Du er noget mere... Jeg vil gøre hvad du forlanger. Jeg sværger det på Salazar Slytherin's, min mest ærede forfaders, grav. Jeg vil altid behandle dig som en ligeværdig, og jeg vil aldrig skulke fra mine pligter over for dig, selv hvis det er imod min egen bedste interesse. På trods af alle odds, har du opnået noget af min tillid og respekt, Virginia Weasley. Jeg kan aldrig stole fuldt på dem der er under mig, og dem jeg ser som ligeværdige, ville jeg aldrig stole på. Du har opnået mere i dag en nogen anden nogensinde har fra mig. Spild det ikke. Når først det er væk, kan det aldrig blive givet igen."_

"Tak, Romeo," sagde Ginny blødt, overrasket over denne pludselige ændring. For første gang siden det hele startede, kunne hun mærke hans ærlighed. Han mente hvert et ord. "Jeg lover dig, at du ikke vil fortryde det her..."

"_Lad os håbe det..."_

"Så... partner," sagde Ginny. Det her ville tage noget tid at vende sig til. "Hvad var dine planer? Dine rigtige planer for os?"

"_Jeg tror det ville være åbenlyst," sagde Romeo. "Jeg ville træne dig i Mørkets Magter, formørke dit hjerte på vejen. Til slut, ville du have vendt dig mod dine Gryffindor følgesvende, og vendt dig mod Slytherinerne for selskab. Som tiden gik, ville du have opnået deres tillid, frygt, og respekt, og skabt de tråde vi ville få brug for senere. Når skolen var slut, vile vi hvae fordybet os i de mørkeste regioner af Mørkets Magter, og var blevet mere kraftfulde end du nogensinde kan forestille dig. Hvis Potter og Dumbledore ikke havde slået Voldemort til den tid, ville vi have tilbudt vores hjælp til Lysets side, som gode troldmænd selvfølgelig. Hele tiden, samlede vi støtte og allierede på vejen. Sammen ville vi have slået Voldemort, og var blevet helten. Så, mens de var svagest, ville vi slå til. De ville nemt blive knust under vores fødder, og vi ville tage deres plads, og blive den sande magt i troldmandsverdenen._

"Er det åbentlyst?" spurgte Ginny, og følte sig en smule benovet og meget urolig af hans plan. "Hvad ville du så kalde uklart? Vent, svar ikke på den der. Jeg tror ikke jeg vil vide det. Du ved... du har stadig ikke svaret på mit spørgsmål. Hvordan følte du da du slog Hulda ihjel?"

"_Hvis du må vide det..." sukke Romeo. "Så vil jeg fortælle dig det. Jeg var gået ind på pigernes toilet for at åbne Hemmelighederne Kammer igen. Jeg havde allerede angrebet eleverne flere gange; forsigtig med ikke at dræbe nogen fra Slytherin, eller få skolen lukket. På det tidspunkt, var skolen det eneste middel jeg havde for at undslippe fra den forfærdelige mugglerverden jeg havde været fanget i det meste af mit liv. Det sidste jeg ville var at komme tilbage til det børnehjem igen. Jeg har måske have pralet til Potter om at pigen døde fordi jeg havde planlagt det, på en eller anden måde. Det kunne ikke være længere fra sandheden. Sandheden var at pigen simpelthen var det forkerte sted, på det forkerte tidspunkt, da jeg åbnede Kammeret. Jeg vidste ikke at hun var der før hun havde åbnet døren til båsen, og da var det for sent. Et blik, og hun døde med det samme. Først var jeg chokeret og frastødt, og på et eller andet niveau, endda skyldig. Jeg kunne ikke forstå, hvorfor jeg ikke havde følt hendes tilstedeværelse noget før. Jeg skulle have tjekket om jeg var alene. Chokket jeg følte gav langsomt plads til retfærdighedsgørelse. Jeg sagde til mig selv, at hvis hun ikke brugte al sin tid med at svælge i sin selvmedlidenhed, ville hun ikke have endt på den måde. Det var hendes skyld, ikke min. Til sidst, følte jeg en mørk, fordrejet opløftethed, og magt over at have slået hende ihjel. Det at jeg kunne puste et liv ud, et hvilket som helst liv, og slippe afsted med det, synes nærmest som en mørk beruselse... En, mit andet jeg åbenbart ikke kan få nok af..._

Ginny absoberede hvert et ord Romeo havde sagt, nærmest hypnotiseret af det mørke billede han malede af sig selv. Da Ginny lyttede til ham, begyndte hun at forstå hvorfor han havde undgået spørgsmålet. Romeo følte sig ikke stolt over hvad han havde gjort, og han ville ikke have hende til at læse mellem linierne og se det. Det faktum at Romeo havde følt sig skyldig for hvad han havde gjort overraskede hende. Var Romeo ikke det fuldkomne monster han lod til at være? Det kunne da ikke være muligt... kunne det?

"Du er ikke stolt over hvad du gjorde, er du?" spurgte Ginny blidt.

"_Hvad får dig til at tænke det?" spurgte Romeo og lød som om Ginny lige havde givet ham en lussing._

"Den måde du sagde det fortæller mig det," sagde Ginny. "Du lød-"

"_Lød hvordan?" bed Romeo. "Sentimental? Nostalgisk, måske? Tro mig, jeg er ingen af delene... Du kan lige vove på at prøve at finde den bløde og pjuskede side af Lord Voldemort. Jeg forsikrer dig, der er ingen at finde."_

_Af alle svar han havde regnet med, var latter ikke en af dem._

"_Du skal ikke gøre grin med mig..."_

"Jeg gør ikke grin med dig," sagde Ginny. "Det var bare det at det mentale billede af en blød og pjusket Mørk Herre var uvurderligt."

"_Jeg er glad for at en af os synes det er morsomt," sagde Romeo med en isnende tone i stemmen._

"Tro mig, jeg syntes ikke noget af det her er morsomt," sagde Ginny sobert. Hun følte at de havde brug for et emneskift, hurtigt. Hun ville allgevel ikke kommere videre lige nu. Ginny spekulerede om der var noget tilbage af hans sjæl efter at han havde brugt så meget tid fordybet i Mørkets Magter. Måske skulle hun komme op med en ny måde at komme ind på livet af ham. Måske kunne hun da finde ud af hvad der virkelig lå bag masken af had og grusomhed. "Hvorfor lader vi ikke vores nye familiar ud? Jeg tror den har været derinde længe nok."

Ginny åbnede transportkassen, og slangen snogede ud. Den brugte nogle få øjeblikke til at undersøge sine omgivelser, før den henvendte sig til dem.

"_Hej igen, du unge,"_ sagde slangen.

"_Undskyld for at holde dig indespærret på den måde,"_ hvislede Ginny.

"_Efter hvad jeg overhørte, forstår jeg,"_ hvislede slangen sympatisk.

"_Du hørte alt det?"_ hvislede Ginny agtpågivende.

"_Din side,"_ sagde slangen._ "Ikke hans... Sig mig, du unge, hvorfor indeholder du sjælene af to?"_

"_Sjælene af to?"_ spurgte Ginny.

"_Inde i dig er sjælen af ikke en stor troldmand, men to,"_ forklarede slangen, og gled op på hendes lår. _"Jeg fornemmer stort potentiale mellem jer to, som intet jeg har set før... Jeres aura af kræfter er tiltalende for mig. Jeg kan smage jeres mærkelige mix af magier nu... Sammenslutninger som disse er meget sjældne... hvordan blev i én?"_

"_Det er en lang historie,"_ hvislede Ginny, næsten tankefuldt. _"Måske kan jeg fortælle den til dig en dag... Du sagde noget om en forbindelse, i butikken, hvad er det?"_

"_Når jeg er forbundet, vil jeg permanent være linket sammen med den troldmand for livstid,"_ sagde slangen._ "Så længe vi begge lever, vil jeg være troldmandens familiar, og loyale betroede. Det er svæt at forklare i ord hvordan båndet aftager og tiltager... forhåbentlig vil i begge være i stand til at se det for jer selv snart. Vil i begge sige ja til at være bundet med mig for livet?"_

"_Når troldmanden dør, kan di så binde dig igen?"_ spurgte Ginny.

"_Nej,"_ sagde slangen sorgfuldt. _"Båndet kan kun ske en gang i en livstid. Når chancen er væk, er den væk... Jeg spørger jer en sidste gang, vil i bgge villigt binde jer med mig? Jeg vil være loyal over for jer begge så længe mit hjerte stadig slår."_

"_Jeg har hørt om hendes slags, Ginny," sagde Romeo langsomt, som for at huske noget der forlængst var glemt. "Hendes art er brugt til nogle af de mest farlige og, og skjulte magier. Hun kunne være en kraftfuld allieret... Jeg siger ja til at blive forbundet med med."_

"_Vi siger ja til at prøve og forbinde os med dig," _sagde Ginny, og følte sig en smule usikker.

"_Meget vel så..."_ sagde slangen. Uden advarsel angreb slangen, og sank sine giftpumpende hugtænder ned i hendes arm. Ginny skreg i smerte og overraskelse, og slangen slap hende og gled ud af rækkevidde.

"_Hvorfor bed du mig?"_ spurgte Ginny, og følte sig pludselig mat. "Hvad..."

"_For at oprette den første forbindelse,"_ sagde slangen. _"Min gift kan skabe en midlertidig bro mellem os... Hvis vi er skæbnebevidstvtil at blive forbundet, vil den sande bro forme sig fra den, og blive permanent. Hvis ikke, vil du ikke være skadet... slap af, du unge. Du må forblive åben for at det her kan virke."_

"_Du kunne have advaret mig..."_ sagde Ginny svagt, da hun lagde sig ned på sengen._ Romeo kunne mærke giften løbe gennem Ginny's krop med forøget hastighed._ Ginny lukkede sine øjne da verdenen fadede væk.

"_Jeg beklager, men det kunne ikke blive undgået," _slangens stemme lød som om den kom fra en stor afstand. _"Du skulle komme forbi det første stadie snart..."_

"_Du er lige så slem som Romeo..."_ hviskede Ginny._ Uden advarsel, fløj underlige billeder og indtryk gennem Romeo's og Ginny's sind som en orkan. I forvirringen fangede Romeo glimt af fok og ting der forlængst er væk. Det var som intet han havde set før. Det var som om tusinder af års historie passerede revy foran hans øjne. Han hørte Ginny gispe i undren._

"_Hvad gør du ved os, slange?" spurgte Romeo._

"_I ser minderne fra mine forgængere og deres troldmænd," _slangens stemme lavede ekko gennem deres sind._ Romeo kunne mærke slangen prøve at sende mentale fangarme ind i hans sind, og prøvede at skabe forbindelsen. Han kunne mærke at slangen havde problemer... den havde svært ved at skabe båndet imellem dem. Romeo tvang sig selv til at forstærke forbindelsen, indtil slangen havde en chance for at afslutte båndet. Efter nogle få øjeblikke, mærkede han Ginny gøre det samme. Langsomt begyndte båndet at blive mere solidt, og billederne skiftede fra slangens minder til deres egne. Romeo kunne se hans og Ginny's liv flimre forbi deres øjne. Ginny og Romeo havde et jag af insigt og skreg ud i stormen._

"_**Ix Chel!"**_

Med det samme blev stormen i deres sind rolig, og de blev kastet tilbage til virkeligheden med chokerende kraft. Ginny trak vejret tungt, som om hun lig havde løbet at maraton. Hun prøvede at få vejret, samtidigt med at Romeo prøvede at få ro i sit sind, som stadigvæk var i oprør efter oplevelsen. Efter nogle få minutter, var det lykkedes for dem at samle sig nok til at de kunne tale.

"_Hvorfor sagde du det ikke?"_ spurgte Ginny, og lød bekymret.

"_Sagde hvad?" spurgte Romeo._

"Hun sagde ikke at det og prøve og skabe et bånd mellem to troldmænd ville være farligt for hende," sagde Ginny. Hun ledte i sit sind efter båndet, og fandt det efter nogle anspændte øjeblikkes søgning. Det havde virket, og hun kunne mærke at slangen var udmattet efter oplevelsen, men ud over det okay. "Merlin, hvis det havde slået fejl, ville det have dræbt hende..."

"_Er du okay, slange?" spurgte Romeo._

"_Jeg... vil få det fint," _sagde slangen træt.

"_Kan du høre mig?" spurgte Romeo overrasket._

"_Selvfølgelig, barn,"_ sagde slangen. _"En del af kraften i båndet. Med tiden vil I lære at bruge det som jeg kan."_

"Kald hende ved hendes navn, Romeo..." sagde Ginny i en nærmest drømmende stemme. "Vi gav hende navnet Ix Chel..."

"_Det vi råbte i stormen..." sagde Romeo. "Hvad er en Ix Chel?"_

"_Ix Chel, "Lady Regnbue" på jeres sprog," forklarede Ix Chel, "var en Maya gudinde over Månen, og hendes tilbedere sammenlignede menneskelige begivenheder med månefaserne. Hun var Livets bringer, samt dets ødelægger. Og beskytter af vævere og kvinder i barselsengen. Hendes kande var kilden til floderne der ødelægger menneskets værker, og, og vandet der bringer livskraft. Vand er et meget kraftfuldt symbol for liv. Hendes følgesvend er himmelslangen, som bærer vandet fra himmelen i sin mave. Ix Chel, i essens, bragte liv og tog det væk... Jeg er beæret over at i syntes mig værdig til sådan et navn."_

"_Det er et smukt navn,"_ sagde Ginny. _"Jeg er glad for at du kan lide det."_

Der var et bank på døren. Ginny satte sig op og kiggede ud ad vinuet. Det var mørkt. Hvad fanden... Var de virkelig væk så længe? Ginny tjekkede tiden. Det var næsten til til aftensmad.

"_Det er sikkert Harry, Ron, og Hermione,"_ sagde Ginny. _"De kommer sikkert for at være sikker på jeg kommer til middag i aften."_

"_Jubi," sagde Romeo uentusiastisk. "Lige hvad vi har brug for... drømmeholdet."_

"_Drømmeholdet?" _spurgte Ix Chel.

"_Det er hvad nogle folk kalder Harry, Ron, og Hermione når de er sammen," _sagde Ginny. _"Selvom jeg ikke ved hvorfor..."_

"_Ix Chel, drengen med et ar som et lyn der slår ned på panden," sagde Romeo, "er kendt som Harry Potter. Hen er en Slangehvisker, og under vores beskyttelse, for øjeblikket. Han kender ikke til min eksistens, samt hvad der virkelig sker med os, og han må heller ikke finde ud af det. Vi ville være i stor fare hvis nogen skulle finde ud af det, især Albus Dumbledore. De... ville ikke fostå, og ville måske gøre os fortræd hvis de får nys om vores hemmelighed."_

"_Det er årtusindets underdrivelse," _sagde Ginny.

"_Bare rolig," _sagde Ix Chel. _"Jeg vil holde på jeres hemmelighed, og beskytte denne Potter, som jeg ville beskytte jer."_

"_Tak," _sagde Ginny. Ix Chel snoede sig op ad Ginny's arm indtil den hvilede sit hovede på hendes skulder, snoet omkring hendes ar på vej op, og så nærmest ud som en levende dekoration. _"Hvad laver du?"_

"_Jeg kommer med jer," _sagde Ix Chel. _"Jeg har brug for føde..."_

"_Okay,"_ sagde Ginny. Hun rejste sig og åbnede døren.

"Ginny, vi har været-" sagde Ron. Han pegede på slangen. "Hvad fanden er det?"

"_Jeg er ikke en det!" _hvislede Ix Chel, og lød dybt fornærmet.

Ginny tvang sig selv til ikke at tale i Slangehvisken.

"Det her er min nye familiar," sagde Ginny. "Hendes navn er Ix Chel. Mark købte hende ti mig da vi var i Hogsmeade idag. Er hun ikke smuk?"

"Du har fået en _Divinus Animus_," sagde Hermione betaget. "Jeg har læst om dem i **'Moderne Brug af Magiske Væsner'**. De er normalt meget svære at få fat på. Du er heldig du fandt en i Hogsmeade."

"_Hej,"_ hvislede Harry til Ix Chel. _"Mit navn er Harry Potter."_

"_Taler du vores tunge?" _Ix Chel spillede overrasket utroligt godt.

"Merlin, lad være med at gøre det der Harry!" sagde Ron. "Du lyder uhyggelig... Hvorfor ville nogen som helst gide tale med noget som det der?"

"Undskyld," sagde Harry.

"_Hvem er det spild af magi?"_ spurgte Ix Chel.

"_Den røv med ører er Ginny's bror," sagde Romeo._

"_Idiot," _spyttede Ix Chel. _"Hvordan kuenne nogen dog holde sådan en ud så længe uden at kværke ham?"_

"Jeg tror hellere du må tage de kommentarer tilbage, Ron," sagde Harry. "Du har fornærmet hende."

"Hvorfor skulle jeg tage mig af hvad en dum slange tænker om mig?" spurgte Ron. "Det er bare et grimt væsen af mørket alligevel. Jeg vidste din smag var underlig Ginny, men den ting? Du er syg hvis du vil have et Mørkt væsen som kæledyr."

"_Jeg skulle rive hans lunger ud for det der!" _spyttede Ix Chel vredt.

"Besvær dig ikke," sagde Ginny. "Vi går..."

Ginny skubbede sig forbi dem. Ron prøvede at gribe hendes arm men hun rystede ham af sig.

"Skrub af, Ron," bed Ginny. Ginny gik, og efterlod dem tilbage.

* * *

Hermione så efter Ginny der forsvandt ned ad trappen til opholdstuen. Hun sukkede. Harry så oprørt ud, og Ron's ansigtsudtruk var stadig fykdt med gennemskinnende afsky.

"Hvorfor blev du nødt til at behandle dem på den måde, Ron?" spurgte Hermione. "Den art af slanger hun har fået er praktisk talt harmløs. Desuden, ville den bestemt ikke blive solgt i en dyrehandel i Hogsmeade hvis den på nogen måde var farlig for troldmænd."

"Alle slanger er set som Mørke væsener," sagde Ron. "Jeg ville ikke blive overrasket hvis den manipulerede hende på en måde. Hvorfor skulle hun alligevel også ville have en grim ting som den?"

"Jeg er enig med Hermione," sagde Harry. "Du skulle ikke have behandlet hende på den måde, og ikke alle slanger er slemme. Jeg har mødt nogle meget rare nogen. De har følelser præcis som os-"

"Du kan lige vove på at sammenligne disse væsener med os," sagde Ron rasende. ""Der er intet ens mellem slanger og troldmænd. Hvad tænker Ginny dog på, at få en som kæledyr, specielt nu? Hvad prøver hun på? Ødelægge sit rygte? Alle ved at envher der har med dem at gøre er forudbestemt for problemer, og I to er vanvittige hvis i har tænlt jer at støtte hende!"

Ron gik.

"Lad os give ham noget tid til at køle ned," sagde Harry. "Bare rolig, de vil finde ud af det sammen."

"Du har ret, Harry," sagde Hermione. "Måske vil Ron, når han først har tænkt over det, ikke straffe hende for det. Lad os gå ned til middag. Vi kan prøve og snakke Ron til fornuft bagefter.

* * *

Ginny gik mod Storsalen i et meget langsomt tempo. Nogen gange kunne Ron altså bare værre sådan en idiot, men han kom sædvanligvis til sig selv før eller siden. Hun var bare nødt til at vente, og prøve at snakke ham til fornuft.

"_Merlin, jeg håber resten af din familie ikker er sådan,"_ sagde Ix Chel.

"Det er de ikke," sagde Ginny, og holdt sig for øjeblikket til engelsk. Det sidste hun havde brug for lige nu var at blive fanget mens hun talte Slangehvisken. "Ron er normalt ikke så slem. Bare rolig Ix Chel, han skal nok komme til sig selv igen. Før eller senere..."

"_Når man tænker på at det er ham... vil du komme til at vente længe," sagde Romeo. "Men, da det meste af skolen er som den idiot, vil han være din mindste bekymring."_

"Hvad taler du om?" spurgte Ginny.

"_Jeg tænker på de fordomme mange har omkring slanger," sagde Romeo. "Husk på at slanger ikke er normale familiarer. Hvis du går til McGonagall nu, og forklarer dit forhold til hende, vil de ikke ahve andet valg end at acceptere det. Hvis ikke du gør det, vil du bare have endnu flere problemer for hånden."_

"Du har ret," tænkte Ginny, og gik mod Professor McGonagall's kontor istedet. "Det er sikkert bedst at undgå mere ballade..."

"_Sig mig, du unge, hvem er denne McGonagall vi må se?"_ spurgte Ix Chel.

"Hun er Professor her, og Overhoved over mit hus," forklarede Ginny. "Hun er også Viceinspektøren. Hvis ve har brug for nogens støtte i det her, så er det hendes."

"_Hvis vi ikke kan opnå hendes hjælp, vil jeg så blive sendt væk?"_ spurhte Ix Chel, og lød en smule bekymret.

"Ikke hvis jeg har noget at skulle have sagt..." sagde Ginny. De ankom foran døren til Professor McGonagall's kontor. Lige da Ginny løftede sin knyttede hånd for at banke på, åbnede døren og Professor McGonagall stod der med et spørgende ansigtsudtryk. Hun så slangen på Ginny's arm og hendes granskning af Ginny steg tifoldigt. Jeg er ked af at forstyrre dig, Professor... Men jeg bliver nødt til at tale med dig."

"Selvfølgelig, Miss Weasley," sagde Professor McGonagall, da hun flyttede sig til siden så Ginny kunne komme ind. "Kom ind og sæt dig ned."

Professor McGonagall slog hånden mod stolen foran hendes skrivebord. Ginny satte sig. Professor McGonagall lukkede døren og satte sig ned bag skrivebordet.

"Jeg gætter på at det du vil tale med mig om har at gøre med denne slange?" spurgte Professor McGonagall.

"Ja, frue," sagde Ginny. Forsigtig til at udelade alt der kunne skade hende hende i det lange løb, fortsatte hun. "Jeg ved at slanger ikke er normale familiarer, men hun er ikke en almindelig slange. Ix Chel er speciel, det er jeg sikker på. Da jeg var i Hogsmeade, fandt jeg hende i en dyrehandel. Noget ved hende, trak mig nær hende. Jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg ellers skal beskrive det. Så jeg købte hende..."

"Fortsæt, Miss Weasley," tilskyndte Professor McGonagall, efter nogle øjeblikkes tavshed.

"Jeg er blevet bundet til hende, Professor," sagde Ginny.

"Et livsbånd?" spurgte Professor McGonagall, chokeret. "Er du sikker på at du er bundet til dette væsen, Miss Weasley?"

"Ja," sagde Ginny. "Så vidt jeg ved, var jeg forudbestemt til at blive bundet med hende."

Ved hendes ord, rejste Professor McGonagall sig og gik hen til hvor Ginny sad. Hun trak sin tryllestav og pegede den mod Ginny, mens hun mumlede en besværgelse Ginny ikke kunne høre. Efter bogle få øjeblikke, viste sig en hvid stråle af energi, og løb fra Ginny's bryst til slangen. Professor McGonagall satte sig ned bag sit skriveborg igen, og sukkede.

"Jeg er ked af at jeg satte spørgsmålstegn ved din historie, Miss Weasley, men livsbånd er nemlig meget sjældne," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Hvordan lykkedes det for dig at oprette et?"

Ginny fortalte hende hvad der skete, mens hun forsigtigt udelod de dele angående Romeo. En ubehagelig stilhed fyldte luften efter Ginny havde afsluttet sin fortælleng. Flere minutter gik. Til sidst kunne Ginny ikke tage stilheden længere, og talte.

"Min bror så hende og flippede ud," sagde Ginny, mens hendes følelser af bekymring viste sig. "Jeg er bange for at de andre vil reagere slemt når de ser mig med hende...Vær sød ikke og sende Ix Chel væk! Jeg har brug for hende. Det ved jeg..."

"Bare rolig, jeg vil ikke få dig til at komme af med hende," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Jeg er enig med dig, Miss Weasley. Hun er speciel. At skabe et livsbånd kræver en god del kræfter og kontrol, og intet almindeligt væsen kan det. Du gjorde klogt i at komme til mig omkring det her med det samme. Jeg tager det til at du kan forstå hende til en hvis grad, på nuværende tidspunkt?"

"Hvordan vidste du det?" spurgte Ginny, en smule urolig.

"Som jeres livsbånd bliver mere solidt, vil hun være i stand til at lade sine ønsker blive hørt," sagde Professor McGonagall. "På et tidspunkt, vil I måske endda kunne høre hinandens tanker. Det er en fuldstændig naturlig del af processen... Der er mange bøger omkring emnet på biblioteket. Tænk ikke på dine kollegiekammerater, eller de andre elever, Virginia. Jeg vil sørge for at de ikke overreagere for slemt. Har du planer om at tage hende med dig ned til middag?"

"Ja, Professor," sagde Ginny. "Han har brug for at blive fodret, og hun spiser normal mad."

"Meget vel," sagde Professor McGonagall. "Hun kan komme med dig i aften, men jeg vil helst have at du ikke tager hende med dig til Storsalen for ofte. Jeg vil arrangere det med husalferne i morgen, så du ikke behøver tage hende med dig hele tiden."

"Mange tak, Professor," sagde Ginny og kom på benene. Professor McGonagall rejste sig, og åbnede døren. Ginny gik ud i den tomme korridor.

"Jeg vil eskortere dig til Storsalen," sagde Professor McGonagall.

"Okay," sagde Ginny. Professor McGonagall lukkede døren og de gik.

TBC


	12. Snoede Spekulationer

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Latin note:

mentis: sind

vinculum: bånd

navitas: energi, rejse sig og gå

A/N: Jeg vil bare gerne sige MANGE TAK til **hermione92**. Jeg havde faktisk ikke skrevet længe på det her. **hermione92** er faktisk også min aller første reviewer! TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK... Ok, jeg tror i fatter det... Jeg ville have skrevet1000 stktak... Men... Jeg tror det ville tage lidt for langt tid! Så nu siger jeg det... >hemhem ... 1000 TAK!

Kapitel Tolv

Snoede Spekulationer

Ginny og Professor McGonagall gik ind i Storsalen sammen. Nogle af eleverne så slangen på hendes arm, og betragtede hende med dyb afsky, mens andre begyndte at hviske sammen. Minerva satte sig mellem Severus og Albus, for derefter at iagttage Miss Weasley sætte sig så langt væk fra sin bror, Potter, og Miss Granger som overhovedet muligt. De to personer hun satte sig ved siden af så slangen på hendes arm, og satte sig et andet sted, mens hendes kollegiekammerater betragtede hende med mistro.

"Den stakkels pige..." hviskede Minerva. Albus og Severus så efter hvad hun kiggede på, og så en Ravenclaw femteårselev sætte sig ved siden af hende. De kunne se hende slappe meget mere af, da de faldt i en stille samtale. Imens, havde slangen snoet sig fra Miss Weasley's arm, og var ved at spisetynde skiver mad fra hendes tallerken.

"Hvem er den Ravenclaw dreng der sidder ved hende?" spurgte Albus.

"Hans navn er Mark Dippet," sagde Severus. "Jeg gav ham til opgave at være hendes tutor for et stykke tid siden. Det lader til at deres forhold har udviklet sig siden da... Hvorfor har Miss Weasley en slange med sig?"

"En tutor, Severus?" spugte Minerva. "Hvorfor det?"

"For et stykke tid siden, kom Miss Weasley til mig, og spurgte hvad hun kunne gøre for at forbedre sig," forklarede Severus. "Jeg anviste Mr. Dippet som hendes tutor."

"Men hendes karakterer har været meget høje hele året," sagde Minerva. "Især i Eliksirer den sidste måned. Faktisk, slår hun næsten dine gamle score, Severus."

"Ja," sagde Severus, og betragtede pigen med et beregnende udtryk i sit tynde ansigt. "Jeg var ret overrasket da hun kom til mig, og spurgte om sine karakterer. De fleste elever, især dem i Gryffindor, ville ikke vove at komme til mig om noget som helst, med mindre det var et spørgsmål om liv eller død..."

"Den pige har meget gåpåmod," sagde Albus, med et glimt i øjet. "Efter hendes redning af Mr. Potter tidligere i dag, er jeg overrasket over at hendes kollegiekammerater behandler hende så dårligt... Hvorfor ahr hun en slange med sig?"

Før Minerva kunne svare, kom Remus ind i Storsalen med Sirius i sin animagusform. Minerva så Miss Weasley's hovede dreje sig mod dem med et sæt, og kiggede direkte mod Sirius. Da hendes øjne mødte Animagusen, skyllede et nærmest chokeret udtryk af genkendelse hen over hendes ansigt, og hun tabte kæben. Nogle øjeblikke gik, og hun vendte tilbage til sin samtale. Hvad havde pigen set da hun så på Sirius? Kunne pigen have fornemmet hans sande natur? Nej, det var umuligt... Remus satte sig ved siden af Albus, og Sirius satte sig ved hans fødder, og kastede et mistænksomt blik rundt i rummet.

"Tror du det er klogt, at tage ham med på den her måde?" spurgte Minerva, og kiggede sigende på Sirius.

"Han insisterede," sagde Remus, gav Sirius en tallerken, og anrettede en til sig selv også. "Han vil ikke alde Harry ude af syne."

"Bare sørg for at den lurvede køter holder sig et godt stykke fra krypterne..." snerrede Severus. Sirius knurrede truende af ham.

"Bare rolig, Severus," sagde Albus. "Han vil ikke være med til nogen af Mr. Potter's timer."

"Som om den knægt ikke er blevet forkælet nok,"mumlede Severus uhørligt. "Nu, vil hans ynkelige undskyldning af en gudfar vente på ham, på hånd og pote..."

Heldigvis, lod Sirius til at misse den kommentar, for ellers ville tingene måske været endt grimt. Imens, gled Remus' blik skødesløst over Storsalen. Da hans øjne faldt på Miss Weasley og hendes familiar, tabte han sin gaffel. Hans ansigtsudtryk blev ulæseligt.

"Hvad er der galt, Remus?" spurgte Minerva, en smule urolig.

"_Divinus Animus_..." sagde Remus, og så dybt bekymret ud. "Hvad laver sådan en her?"

"Genkender du den, Remus?" spurgte Minerva.

"Ja," sagde Remus fjernt. "Selvom den praktisk talt er set som harmløs, kan arten være dødelig i de forkerte hænder. Historien om lige denne art af slange gik tabt, længe siden. Ikke meget vides om hvad de egentlig blev opdrættet for, eller hvad deres kræfter er, men nogle af de ældre overlevende tekster siger at de engang var fortrolige til kraftfulde troldmænd, især Seere. Nogle af de mest farlige magier, inklusive nogle der skaber broer mellem vores verden og andres, kræver en _Divinus Animus_ for at virke. De fleste besværgelser de bliver brugt til i dag er meget Mørk magi. Hvorfor har Miss Weasley en?"

"Jeg skulle have genkendt det helvedes væsen med det samme," sagde Severus, og rystede på hovedet. "Deres gift alene er meget kraftfuld, og alsidig, eliksir ingrediens... Hvordan fik hun fat på en?"

"Hun fortalte mig at hun havde fundet den i en dyrehandel i Hogsmeade idag," sagde Minerva.

"Så, du tror det vil være en god ide at lade hende beholde den," sagde Severus hånligt.

"Minerva, jeg ved ikke om det vil være så god en ide," sagde Remus urolig.

"Jeg tvivler på vi kan seperere hende fra den nu," sagde Minerva, og rystede let på hovedet.

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Albus.

"Hun kom til mig, lige før middag, bekymret for hvordan de andre elever ville reagere over for hendes nye familiar," sagde Minerva. "Hun fortalte mig at hun er bundet til den..."

"Bundet?" spurget Albus. "Hvordan?"

Minerva fortalte dem hvad Ginny havde fortalt hende.

"Pigen har et livsbånd med det væsen... Ix Chel," sagde Severus. "Brugte du Mentis Vinculum, til at tjekke pigens historie?"

"Ja," sagde Minerva. "Båndet var hvidt, og allerede meget stærkt... Der er ingen chance for at det bånd kan blive brudt nu. Jeg tror det vil være farligt at seperere disse to, på nuværende tidspunkt."

"Jeg er enig," sagde Albus, med et glimt i øjet. "Eleverne vil blive vant til Ix Chel, med tiden, og slangen vil være god for Miss Weasley."

"Men hvordan er det muligt?" spurgte Remus.

"Svaret er åbentlyst, Lupin," sagde Severus hånligt. "Det væsen er alt andet end normalt."

"Jeg foreslår at du holder øje med hende, Minerva," sagde Albus. "Med alt hvad der er sket med hende, har hun måske snart brug for et sympatisk øre."

"Selvfølgelig, Rektor," sagde Minerva. Samtalen drejede fra Miss Weasley, til en diskussion om hvem der ville vinde den første Quidditch kamp i året, som ville finde sted to uger efter. Minerva kunne dog stadig ikke holde op med at spekulere på, hvad pigen mon havde set da hun kiggede på Sirius Black, tidligere.

* * *

Ginny legede fraværende med sin mad mens hun snakkede om Eliksirer med Mark. Ix Chel lyttede med stor interesse, og spurgte med mellemrum spørgsmål til Romeo.

"Er du begyndt og læse **'Avancerede Eliksirers Teori' **og **'Eliksirer: En Kunstform I sig selv'** endnu?" spurgte Mark.

"Ja," svarede Ginny. "Men jeg forstår ikke rigtigt Vorm's princip om genetisk mutation som et resultat af forlænget brug af visse eliksirer."

"Forudsætningerne er meget enkle, faktisk," sagde Mark. "Det kommer bare an på hvordan du ser på det... Ved du hvad Navitas eliksiren er?"

"Det er en restaurerende elisir," sagde Ginny. "Meget kraftfuld, og ret farlig hvis den bliver taget for ofte... Hvorfor?"

"Kan du huske hvorfor den er farlig?" spugte Mark.

"Fordi den hober sig op i dit blodsystem, over et stykke tid," sagde Ginny. "Efter noget tid, vil ophobningen være skyld i en overdosis... Men jeg kan ikke se hvad det har at gøre med Vorm's princip."

"Nogle eliksirer, især dem der forvandler hele kroppen, virker nogle gange på samme måde," forklarede Mark. "Hver gang den bliver brugt, omskriver den kroppens DNA. Efter forlænget brug-"

"Sniger fejl sig ind, og skader troldmanden," afsluttede Ginny med et lys af forståelse i øjnene. "Det er derfor troldmænd kan blive ændret efter at have været for længe med en af disse eliksirer... Nu forstår jeg bedre hvorfor det er så svært at ordne disse tilfælle. Selve DNA'et bliver snoet, ved konstant magisk omrokering... Som et langt stykke reb der bliver filtret."

"Præcis," sagde Mark.

"Og det princip gælder for nogle Eliksir ulykker?" spurgte Ginny.

"Ja," svarede Mark.

"Så er det da klart Snape bider ved den mindste fejl," sagde Ginny. "Hvis vi ikke er forsigtige, kan disse fejl slå os ihjel en dag, eller værre. Jeg kan ikke bebrejde ham. Hvis jeg skulle vælge mellem mine elevers behag, og deres fremtidige sikkerhed, ville jeg til hver en tid vælge deres sikkerhed... Eliksirer er virkelig en smuk kunstform. Det er ærgeligt næsten ingen ser det. Hvorfor smiler du på den måde, Mark?"

"Lytter bare til dig," sagde Mark. "Du er virkelig kommet langt siden jeg begyndte at vejlede dig. Hvis jeg ikke er forsigtg, ender du med at vejlede mig i slutningen af året."

"Tja, hvad kan jeg sige?" sagde Ginny smilende. "Jeg har haft n fantastisk lærer."

"Så, har du nogen planer for imorgen?" spurgte Mark.

"Jeg bliver nødt til at tage med Harry, Professor Dumbledore og Professor Snape til Diagonalstræde for at få min nye tryllestav," svarede Ginny.

"Så, du vil sikkert have travlt det meste af dagen," sagde Mark. "Vil du tage Ix Chel med dig?"

"Det gør jeg vel," sagde Ginny og sukkede.

"Hvad er der galt?" spurgte Mark.

"Det er min bror, Ron," sagde Ginny. "Han så Ix Chel og flippede ud. Han lader til at have forudfattede meninger omkring slanger... og han er ikke den eneste," Ginny indikerede diskret de andre der sad i Storsalen, som stadig kastede nedværdigende blikke mod hende, og hviskede. Forståelse og bekymring gled over Mark's ansigt.

"_Bekymr dig ikke om hvad de fjolser tænker om dig, min lille prinsesse," sagde Romeo. "De er ikke det værd."_

"Tænk ikke på dem Gin," sagde Mark, og pegede over skulderen. "De fleste er ignorante idioter, og for Ron... Han skal nok komme. Det er jeg sikker på."

"Tak," sagde Ginny, til dem begge. Hun kiggede ned på sin tallerken. En underlig og genkendelig følelse fyldte Ginny; det var det samme ubehag Ginny forbandt med at fornemme en Animagus. Nogle øjeblikke efter kiggede hun op, lige da Professor Lupin kom ind i Storsalen. Han var ikke alene. En stor, lurvet, sort hund var med ham. Den lod til at kigge på Ginny med mistænksomhed nogle øjeblikke. Så vendte den sin opmærksomhed mod Harry, og de andre elever. Hun tabte kæben ved synet. Det var ikke nogen hund, det var en troldmand! Hvad lavede en Animagus her? Hvorfor var den med Professor Lupin?

"Er der noget galt, Ginny?" spurgte Mark.

"Øh... nej, det er ingenting," sagde Ginny, og tvang sine øjne væk fra hunden. "Jeg undrede mig bare over hvorfor Professor Lupin har en hund med sig..."

"Det er Professor Lupin's nye familiar," sagde Mark, og rynkede en smule på panden. "Er du sikker på du er okay?"

"Jeg har det fint," sagde Ginny.

"_Hvad er det, prinsesse?" spurgte Romeo._

"_Du ser ud som om du har slugt en slange,"_ sagde Ix Chel, og så bekymret ud. _"Fornemmer du fare?"_

Ginny rystede på hovedet.

"Det var ikke nogen hund," tænkte Ginny. "Det var en troldmand... Det er jeg sikker på."

"_Siger du at den lurvede måtte, er en troldmand?" spurgte Romeo. "Hvordan-"_

"Det ved jeg bare," tænkte Ginny "Bed mig ikke om at forklare det... Bør vi gå til Professor Dumbledore med det?"

"_Og give det gamle fjols et tip?" spurgte Romeo. "Nej, vi bør holde et øje på dem. Hvis du har ret, kunne måtten være en af Mørkets Herre's spioner."_

"Og hvis det er?" tænkte Ginny. "Ved Merlin, Romeo! Den kunne være efter Harry, eller Dumbledore..."

"_Så vil den den fortryde den dag den vovede at krydse klinger med dem... eller os," sagde Romeo med utrolig overbevisning._

"_Bekymr dig ikke om det, du unge," _sagde Ix Chel. _"Ingen vil røre dig, eller dine beskyttede, på min vagt. Jeg vil drukne den i gift, før jeg vil lade den røre et hår på dit hovede!"_

Det beroligede Ginny en smule.

"Så er det besluttet," tænkte Giny. "Hvis den ting lægger en pote på nogen af os... vil vi få den til at ønske den aldrig var kommet til Hogwarts."

"_Aftale," sagde Romeo._

"_Aftale," _hvislede Ix Chel.

"Vejen er lagt," hviskede Ginny, næsten uhørligt.

Ginny vendte tilbage til sin samtale med Mark, som om intet af det var sket. Efterhånden, faldt Romeo og Ix Chel i deres egen samtale, ingen af dem villig til at tænke på den mulige forræder i deres midte.

* * *

Ginny kom tilbage til Gryffindors opholdsstue, med Ix Chel snoet omkring hendes venstre arm, som et levende smykke. _Romeo mærke Ginny spænde ufrivilligt da hendes øjne faldt på hendes bror, som sad ved ilden med Potter og Hermione. Ron så på hende med afsky. Romeo mærke Ginny næsten vrænge ad ham, men hun stoppede sig selv før det blev for synligt. _Ginny satte sig ned nær Potter. Ix Chel snoede sig ud, og gjorde sig det bekvemt i Ginny's skød.

"Ron..." startede Ginny usikkert. "Ix Chel er ikke farlig. Hun er min ven, og jeg stoler på hende. Giv hende en chance, og du vil se at hun aldrig vil skade mig."

"Jeg kan stadig ikke tro at du ville købe den forbandede ting," sagde Ron, med hadet han følte smertefuldt klar i hans stemme. "Hermione fortalte mig hvor meget en af disse kan koste. Hvor fik du pengene til at køb den?"

"Mark gav hende til mig da jeg ikke havde råd," sagde Ginny, og nussede fraværende slangens glatte skæl. "Hun var en gave for al den vejledning jeg har givet ham."

"Købte han den til dig?" spurgte Ron, næsten vantro. "Du skulle tro at han ville vide bedre, han er jo trods alt en ordentlig troldmand."

"Hvad er det at du antyder?" spurgte Ginny.

"Jeg tror at hvad jeg antyder vil være ret klart for dig," skældte Ron. "Du er en idiot hvis du tror du har kontrol over den _ting!_ Før eller siden, vil den forråde dig, og så vil du se hvad den virkelig er, et forbandet monster! Det er de alle! Ingen ordentlig troldmand burde være sammen med sådan et bæst. Hvad tænkte du dog på, Ginny? At noget så ulækkert som det der ville være nyttigt?"

"_Ron og Fudge," sagde Romeo. "Adskilt ved fødslen... De er begge forbistrede fjolser hvis de mener at Ginny er en tåbe, som der stoler på noget let, eller ofte."_

"_Hvor vover han at tale omkring min slags på den måde!" _snerrede Ix Chel, vredt. _"Det var folk som ham der som satte os i denne situation..."_

"_Slap af, Ix," _hvislede Harry lavmælt._ "At blive ophidset vil ikke hjælpe din mester..."_

"Lad være med det der, Harry!" udbrød Ron.

"Hvorfor ikke?" spurgte Harry, der begyndte at se oprørt ud.

"Fordi det er sygt!" skreg Ron. "Alle der har brugt den kraft er Mørke..."

"Sygt?" afbrød Harry, der blev mere og mere vred for hvert minut der gik. "Er der det du tror jeg er for at bruge det...? Hvorfor afslutter du ikke den sætning, Ron? Alle der har brugt den kraft, er Mørke Troldmænd. Er det hvad du ville kalde mig, Ron? Mørk? Hvor vover du atfordømme folk på grund af deres talenter! _Hvor vover_ du, af alle mennesker, at antyde at jeg er en Mørk Troldmand, på grund af mine evner! Og du kalder dig selv min _ven_..."

"_Det lader til at Weasley ramte et ømt punkt," tænkte Romeo. "Hvor interessant..."_

"Du er måske min bror, Ron, Men jeg kan ikke for det hvis du har tænkt dig at være en snævertsynet idiot," sagde Ginny, næsten giftigt. "Og jeg håber at du en dag vil komme til fornuft. Det er dit vag."

Ron rejste sig, mens han knyttede hænderne.

"Ron-" begyndte Hermione.

"Glem det, Hermione!" råbte Ron. "Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at tale til Ginny før hun har skaffet sig af med den _ting!_ Du tager fejl i af støtte hende, Harry... Merlin hjælpe dig, når du ser sandheden!"

Ron forsvandt gennem portræthullet af den Fede Dame. Hermione rejste sig og gik efter ham. Ginny rejste sig også, og lagde Ix Chel på gulvtæppet, mens tårer begyndte at slørre hendes syn. Hun havde været sikker på at hun havde kunne få ham til at se til fornuft, men nu...

"Jeg er ked af at trække dig ind i det her, Harry," sagde Ginny. "Jeg har brug for noget luft... Hold øje med Ix Chel for mig..."

"Selvfølgelig," sagde Harry, hans ansigt fyldt med sympati og tristhed. Ginny gik gennem portræthullet, og lod dem tilbage.

* * *

Harry sad, taknemmelig for at være alene i opholdsstuen. Ix Chel snoede sog op i hans skød. Harry stirrede ind i Ix Chel's næsten hypnotiserende blik, og tænkte over hvad der mon fik hende til at fungere.

"_Min unge en,"_ hvislede Ix Chel trist. _"Så mange behov... Hun har så mange byrder, og indtil videre, er alt jeg har gjor var at gøre det værre."_

"_Hvilke byrder?"_ spurgte Harry.

"_Hendes visioner,"_ sagde Ix Chel._ "Og verdenen der kommer med dem..."_

"_Har hun fortalt dig om hendes visioner?"_ spurgte Harry.

"_På en måde..."_

"_Er Ginny i fare?"_ spurgte Harry.

"_Liv er en fare,"_ svarede Ix Chel._ "hvert et åndedrag kan være en orfærdelig risiko."_

Ok, forkert spørgsmål. Tid til at prøve en ny taktik.

"_Sker der noget for Gin, der kan skade hende?" _spurgte Harry.

"_Dig."_

"_Mig?"_

"_Ja..."_

"_Hvordan?"_

"_Det kan jeg ikke sige," _hvislede Ix Chel. _"Kun hun kan hvælge hvem hun vil lette sit hjerte til, ligesom kun hun kan vælge hvem hun vil beskytte."_

"_Hvem beskytter hun?"_

Intet svar.

"_Hvorfor beskytter hun dem?"_

"_Spørg mig ikke flere spørgsmål om dette," _sagde Ix Chel. _"Jeg er sværget ved hendes side. Stol på at jeg vil gøre hvad der er bedst for hende. Jeg vil ikke forlade hende, lige så længe jeg stadig er i live."_

"_Det gør os til to,"_ sagde Harry, enig.

"_Godt,"_ sagde Ix Chel i en hviskende hvislen. De faldt i en næsten underlig stilhed, mens de ventede på at en af de andre ville komme tilb age til opholdsstuen. Tiden gik, og Harry begyndte at døse. Ix Chel holdt øje med sit nye ansvar. Hun kendte hans historie ret godt, og hvilke fjender han havde... Dette Hogwarts var bestemt et mærkeligt sted. Ix Chel vidste kun en ting der var bestemt omkring hendes fremtid... Den ville ikke blive kedelig.

TBC


	13. Farlige Afsløringer

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Tretten

Farlige Afsløringer

Ginny vågnede langsomti sin himmelseng. Hun følte sig udmattet, men af en eller anden grund, kunne hun ikke falde i søvn igen. Ix Chel var krøllet sammen på hendes mave, og sov fast. Hun kunne endda mærke at Romeo's bevidsthed stadig var i en meget dyb søvn. Efter alt hvad der var sket for dem dagen før, kunne hun ikke bebrejde dem. Det var nok spænding til et helt liv. Beskytte Harry, blive forbundet, tvinge Romeo til at underkaste sig, selv det at have hendes egen bror til at vende sig mod hende... den eneste ting der lod til at være fast i hendes liv var Mark. Han var rolig, omsorgsfuld, og _ægte_. Hun behøve ikke at bekymre sig om at blive dømt når hun var med ham. Han lod til at være alt hvad hun nogensinde har ville have i en person, så hvad var der galt med det billede?

Ginny var gået i gennem alt for meget til at tro på 'hvad du ser, er hvad du får'. Mark lod til at være 'for god til at være sand' for hende. Der var nødt til at være et eller andet galt med ham... og selv hvis der ikke var det, var der noget galt med _hende_. Romeo var en del af denne ligning, lige så meget som hun, eller Mark var. Mærkeligt nok, havde Romeo ikke sagt mange dumsmarte bemærkninger omkring Mark. Når hun var med Mark, var han underligt dæmpet. Det var nærmest som om han var bange for at bryde ind i deres private øjeblikke. Nu hvor hunb tænkte over det, havde Romeo aldrig rigtigt fortslt Ginny hvad han tænker om ham. Det lignede ikke Romeo at være så stille om hans mening om andre. Hvorfor var han sådan når hun var med Mark? Ginny havde ingen idé. Hun undrede sig, svagt, over hvad ville ske hvis hun spurgte ham. Ville han forsøge at undgå spørgsmålet, eller lyve over for hende? Ginny besluttede sig for at vente med det soørgsmål, indtil tingene blev en smule mere normale mellem dem, hvis der var noget normalt for dem længere.

Ginny satte sig op i sengen, forsigtig for ikke at forstyrre Ix Chel da hun flyttede hende ned på sengen. Ix Chel rørte let på sig, og faldt derefter i søvn igen. Hun tog bogen omkring avanceret eliksirers teori som Mark havde fundet til hende, og begyndte at læse. Hun havde en interessant dag forude, og hun ville gerne slappe af før den startede.

* * *

_Romeo vågnede langsomt til lyden af løbende vand, og følelsen af vand der let ramte huden. Han åbnede sine mentale øjne og rødmede, eller rettere, fik Ginny til at rødme. De var i bad. Der var nogen ting ved at binde sig til hende han bare ikke kunne vænne sig till; at være en pige var bestemt en af dem._

"Hvad er der galt?" spurgte Ginny.

"_Øhm..." sagde Romeo, næsten flov. "Det er bare det at vi..."_

"Vi hvad?" spurgte Ginny. Så gik det op for hende hvad han hentydede til. Ginny og Romeo rødmede stærkt. "Åh! Jeg kan se hvad du mener..."

"_Ja," sagde Romeo. De var stille nogle minutter._

"Nå, øh... God morgen, Romeo," tænkte Ginny. "Jeg er overrasket over at jeg vækkede dig."

"_God morgen, prinsesse," sagde Romeo. "Får en tidlig start på dagen?"_

"På en måde," tænkte Ginny. "Klokken er næsten otte om morgenen."

"_Åh," sagde Romeo. Det var for tidligt om morgenen for ham. Romeo Detlev var mange ting, men et morgenmenneske var ikke en af dem. Normalt var han ikke rigtigt vågen før de var ved morgenmad. "Så... Er Ix Chel vågen endnu?"_

"Nej," tænkte Ginny, mens hun gik ud af badet. Da Romeo ikke følte sig særligt meddelsom, lod hans sig falde tilbage i en halvbevidst døs, mens Ginny blev tør og tog tøj på. Ginny brugte tid på at ordne hår og makeup, præcis som Romeo havde lært hende. Hu tog et godt gik på sig selv i spejlet. Det var på en måde svært at tro at reflektionen der stirrede tilbage på hende, var hendes. Romeo havde lavet hende om i sit eget billede, og det var endda et smukt et. Lige meget hvor meget hun hadede at indrømme det, var hun begyndt at nyde det. Ginny vækkede Ix Chel, som lod til at være lige så slem som Romeo når det kom til morgener. Normalt, var hun heller ikke selv så meget et morgenmenneske heller, men hendes rastløshed og manglende evne til at sove, havde fået hende til at stå op tidligt. Ginny samlede sin kappe op på vejen ud, gik ud af Gryffindortårnet, og gik ned til morgenmad.

Uden advarsel, dukkede Professor Trelawney ud af den blå luft, og standsede Ginny brat. Ix Chel hvislede truende af hendes Spådoms Professor.

"Merlin! Kan hun ikke finde en anden at forfølge?" tænkte Ginny, forskrækket ved hendes lærer's pludselige fremtræden.

"_Jeg kan sanse et mindre strejf af Synet i denne her,"_ hvislede Ix Chel, mens hun studerede Spådoms læreren.

"God morgen, Professor," sagde Ginny.

"Jeg ser at du valgte at ignorere advarslerne fra skæbnen, Miss Weasley," sagde Professor Trelawney vredt. "Det fortalte mit Indre Øje mig at du ville."

"Ja," sagde Ginny. "Du kan ikke forbyde mig at bruge mine evner for det der er godt."

"Godt for dit eget ego, eller godt for os alle, Miss Weasley?" spurget Professor Trelawney. "Jeg ser klart, at din arrogance har overtaget."

"_Spild af Synet!"_ hvislede Ix Chel, farligt. _"Hvor vover hun at fornærme dig på den måde!"_

"_Ginny, arrogant? Vanvittigt!" sagde Romeo. "Hvis hun vil se et godt eksempel på en egomanisk person, er det eneste hun behøver et kig i spejlet."_

Ix Chel fniste, hvilket fik Professor Trelawney til at sojætte. Heldigvis, sagde hun ikke noget om Ix Chel.

"Mit ego har ikke noget at gøre med det her," sagde Ginny, mens hun holdt sine følelser i skak. Det var udelukket at hun ville lade Trelawney komme under huden.

"Tværdigmod, _barn_," sagde Professor Trelawney. "Det har alt at gøre med dette."

"Jeg kigger ikker efter din vejledning, eller din tilladelse, _Professor_," svarede Ginny.

"Det er ved min vilje alene at du forbliver i min klasse, barn," sagde Trelawney med en tone der næsten lød som en snerren. "Det kunne hurtigt ændre sig, husk det!"

Professor Trelawney gik med stormende skridt derfra. Ginny sukkede, hun vidste at Professor Trelawney ikke ville tage hendes såkaldte '_ingriben _i tingenes gang' særligt godt. Ginny vendte tilbage til sin vej til morgenmad.

"_Hvem var den kvinde, du unge?" _spurgte Ix Chel.

"Det, var min Spådoms lærer," sagde Ginny.

"_Hvordan kunne hun undervise ngoen som helst ordentlig måde at bruge Synet?" _spurgte Ix Chel, vantro. _"Er hun den eneste underviser i Synet's rette brug?"_

"Ja," sagde Ginny.

"_Du vil aldrig lære dit fulde potentiale ved at lytte til den person,"_ sagde Ix Chel._ "Hvad du har brug for er en ny lærer."_

"Det ved jeg," tænkte Ginny. De gik ind i storsalen. Næsten alle eleverne i salen kiggede op. En strøm af hvisken flød gennem hele Storsalen. Mange kiggede stadig på hende med afsky, mens andre kiggede på hende med frygt og beundring, selv Slytherinerne's attitude over for hende virkede anderledes. Hvad forefik der nu? Ginny satte sig ved Gryffindor bordet mellem Harr og Hermione. Ron var ingen steder at se. Ix Chel gled ned på bordet, og ventede tålmodigt på at Ginny skulle give hende mad.

"Hvor er Ron?" spurgte Ginny, mens hun øste mad på sin tallerken.

"Du bør læse det her," sagde Hermione, og rakte hende en kopi af _Profettidende_. Ginny så overskriften of tabte kæben. Da hendes øjne faldt på billedet, gispede hun. Ix Chel kiggede nysgerrigt på avisen.

**Stor Seer Redder Hogsmeade!**

**Af Jonathan Tomas**

Under overskriften var et gigantisk billede af Ginny der kæmpede mod Dødsgardisterne med Harry's tryllestav, det magiske skjold flammende omkring dem.

"_Det lader til at det lykkedes for os at være diskrete, alligevel," sagde Romeo, da det værste chok var gået over._

"_Hvad er det ved dette papir der bekymrer dig sådan, du unge?"_ spurgte Ix Chel Ginny, men hun var stadig for chokeret, og hørte hende ikke.

"_Det er en avis,"_ hvislede Harry i Slangetunge. _"Aviser er et medie for at sprede nyheder."_

"_Åh,"_ sagde Ix Chel.

Ginny læste videre.

**Kraftfuld heks, og ved-at-være Seer, Virginia, kendt af sine venner som 'Ginny', som menes selv at have overgåetden berømte Seer Cassandra Vablatsky. Havde en vision i en lille kro i Hogsmeade, kendt som De Tre Koste, i går eftermiddag. Vidner siger at hun pludseligt fladt om mens hun var i en diskussion med Cornelius Fudge, Britanien's Minister for Magi, og hendes far, Arthur Weasley, leder af Kontoret for Misbrug af Mugglergenstande. Da hun vågnede fra sin dybe trance, informerede hun dem om at et angreb på Hogsmeade af Dødsgardister var nært forestående. Også, at grunden til angrebet var mordforsøget på Harry Potter, kendt som Drengen-Der-Overlevede for hans sejr over Du-Ved-Hvem, da Harry kun var ét år gamnmel, siges at være en af hendes tætteste venner. Desuden, har hun forudset at Du-Ved-Hvem faktik er i live, og bare venter på det rette øjeblik til at afsløre sig selv.**

**Da Miss Wealsey informerede Ministeren for Magi at hun var den eneste der kunne stoppe dem, prøvede Fudge at stoppe hende, af frygt for hendes sikkerhed. Hun overbeviste ham hurtigt til at skifte mening og løb ud af kroen, på søgen efter Drengen-Der-Overlevede. Miss weasley fandt Mr. Potter lige da angrebet startede. Hun beskyttede ham da han blev såret, samt resten af Hogsmeade, med sit eget liv, en handling der næsten var forgæves, da en af Dødsgardisterne prøvede at ramme hende med Dræberforbandelsen. Lige før forbadlesen nåede Virginia, kastede hun et kraftfuldt magisk skjold omkring hende selv og Mr. Potter, hvis lige aldrig er set før; et skjold som det lykkedes for at reflektere Dræberforbandelsen. Miss weasley vendte derefter kampen mod Dødsgardisterne til sin egen fordel, og tvang dem i retræte.**

**Denne utrolige unge heks går i øjeblikket på Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunster og Troldmandskab, sammen med Drengen-Der-Overlevede. Albus Dumbledore, den nuværende Rektor på Hogwarts, afslog at kommentere naturen af de kræfter Miss Weasley har. Da spurgt om hendes vision om at Du-Ved-Hvem er vendt tilbage, sagde Dumbledore blot: "Næsten alt er muligt, i de rette hænder." Ministeren for Magi havde dette at sige om Miss Weasley: "Hun er en ekstremt talentfuld ung heks, og troldmandsverdenen skylder hende meget for hende uselviske handlinger. Hendes evner inden for Synet er formidable, men jeg mener at Dødsgardist angrebet var en isoleret hændelse, og at de Mørke Troldmænd handlde på egen hånd."**

"**En kan kun håbe at Ministeren for Magi har ret vedrørende Du-Ved-Hvem's tilbagevending. Kun tiden vil vise hvad Miss Weasley og hendes visioner, vil have på lager for os.**

"Merlin!" sagde Ginny, og læste artiklen igen. "Hvordan kunne dette ske? Dette kan ikke ske... vær sød og sig til mig at det ikke sker. Sig at jeg ikke er på forsiden af _Profettidende_ her til morgen"

"Jeg er ked af det, Ginny, men det er du," sagde Hermione blidt.

"_Se det på den lyse side, prinsesse," sagde Romeo. "I det mindste lykkedes det for dem at få et godt billede af os."_

"Hold mund, Romeo!" tænkte Ginny.

"_Ved du hvad det her betyder?" spurgte Romeo._

"Ja, jeg gør," tænkte Ginny, nedtrykt. "Det betyder, at alt håb vi hvade om at forblive anonyme, er væk. Hvad gør vi?"

"_Det eneste vi kan gøre nu er, at rulle med stødene, og be til at ingen finder ud af os," sagde Romeo._

"_Hvorfor er du bekymret, du unge?"_ spurgte Ix Chel, der var forvirret over deres reaktion til avisen.

"_Al den omtale vil gøre det sværere for os at holde vores hemmelighed skjult," forklarede Romeo. "Nu vil alle holde tæt øje med os. Hvis vi ikke er forsigtige, vil Dødsagrdisterne måske være det mindste af vores bekymringer."_

"_Jeg forstår..."_ hviskede Ix Chel.

"Har Ron set det her endnu?" spurgte Ginny.

"Han så det og gik, lige før du kom ind," svarede Harry.

"Mægtigt," jamrede Ginny. "Som om jeg ikke har nok problemer med ham. Nu vil han også være vred på med på grund af det her... Jeg ville ønske nogen bare ville forhekse mig, og få det overstået!"

"Bare rolig, Gin," sagde Hermione. "Tingene er ikke så slemme."

"Ikke så slemme?" udbrød Ginny. "Jeg er på forsiden af _Profettidende_, Hermione! Den forbandende avis siger at jeg er en større Seer en Cassandra Vablatsky! Du ved hvor sjældne ægte, kraftfulde Seere er; det gør alle... nu vil alle have disse højtslående forventninger af mig. Hvad skal jeg gøre?"

"Der er ikke meget du kan gøre ved det, lige nu," sagde Harry. "Du kan ikke kontrollere andre menneskers meninger om dig, det kan ingen. Bare fortsøt med at leve dit liv som du altid har, og vær ligeglad med alle andres mening om dig."

"_verdenen går under," sagde Romeo. "Jeg bliver nødt til at være enig med Potter... At bekymre dig om det får dig ingen veje."_

"Du har ret," sukkede Ginny, og lagde avisen på bordet. "Jeg er overrasket over at Rita Rivejern ikke skrev denne artikel."

"Åh, hun kommer ikke til at skrive noget fra nu af," sagde Hermione.

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Ginny, forvirret.

"Kig på side fjorten," sagde Hermione. Ginny kiggede efter hvad Hermone snakkede om og gispede da hun fandt det.

"De sendte Rivejern til Azkaban for at være en ulovlig Animagus?" spurgte Ginny, chokeret.

"Ja," sagde Hermione. _Nogetved glimtet i hendes øjne da hun sagde det, uroligede Romeo og Ix Chel._ "Åbentbart, var der nogen der gav Ministeriet et tip i går, om hendes ulovlige aktiviteter."

"Tja, det forklarer bestemt nogle få ting..." Ginny rystede på hovedet.

"_Jeg vil vædde med at den lille 'ved-alt' der gkorde det," sagde Romeo._

"Hvorfor ville Hermione gøre det mod hende?" tænkte Ginny.

"_Kan du huske den måde hun opførte sig i går?" spurgte Romeo. "Jeg vil vædde alt guldet i Gringotts at det var hende..."_

"_Jeg er enig, du unge,"_ hvislede Ix Chel. _"Hendes blodslyst er til at smage på... Denne er et rovdyr når gjordt vred."_

"I tager begge fejl," tænkte Ginny. "Det ville Hermione ikke gøre."

"_Vær ikke så sikker på det," sagde Romeo._

"Nyder du din tid i rampelyset, Weasley?" drævede Malfoy dovent. Ginny vendte sig mod ham. "Selvfølgelig, vil det hele ende, når de finder ud af at du er en svindler."

"Skrub af, Malfoy," sagde Harry.

"Få mig til det, Potter," snerrede Draco.

"_Jeg vil rive hans øjne ud for den kommentar!" _tænkte Ix Chel, klar til at angribe.

"Besvær dig ikke," sagde Ginny svagt.

Ginny rejste sig, og stirrede ondskabsfuldt på ham.

"_Gør det ikke," hviskede Romeo. "At skade ham, vil ikke hjælpe os..."_

"Jeg ved hvad jeg gør, Romeo," tænkte Ginny. "Hav en smule tillid til mig..."

"Jeg foreslår at du går, Malfoy," sagde Ginny.

"Eller hvad?" udfordrede Malfoy.

Ginny gik tættere på ham, så de næsten var næse mod næse.

"Bliv, og find ud af det," sagde Ginny i en dødelig hvisken der lovede kamp. "Men, hvis jeg var dig... Ville jeg stoppe mens jeg var foran."

De stirrede hinanden ned i næsten et minut, begge ventende på at den anden blinkede. Endelig, brød Malfoy den farlige stilhed.

"Du er ikke det værd," sagde draco i en lav stemme, så de andre ikke kunne høre det.

"Sjovt," sagde Ginny, med et tonefald der matchede hans perfekt. "Jeg tænkte nøjagtigt det samme om dig."

Malfoy gik. Ginny satte sig ned igen og begyndte på at spise sin mad, mens hun ignorerede de underlige blikke Harry og Hermione gav hende.

* * *

Severus så Miss Weasley's udtryk skifte fra chok, til vantro, til komplet rædsel, da hun læste _Profettidende_'s artikel om hende. Han følte et uventet jag af sympati for pigen. Hun hadede åbentbart at få den berømmelse, som hun havde fået over den sidste måned. En berømmelse der, helt naturligt, vilde sprede sig over hele troldmandsverdenen som en steppebrand.

Helle denne Seer affære... Da han havde hørt om hendes første vision, havde han, som mange af hans Slytherin elever, nægtet at tro det. Han havde til at starte med mistænkt hende og Potter for at havde fundet på det hele fra starten af. Så gik det i opfyldelse, men han var stadig ikke helt overbevist. Ikke længe efter, fik hun sin anden vision, og den havde fuldstændigt ændret hans mening. Hun var den ægte vare, og det var hvad der var hendes problem. Hun lod ikke til at ville havde den farlige ting hun sad fast med. Det var Severus overrasket over. Han havde regnet med at hun var ligesom sin bror, der ville gøre alt for en hver chance i rampelyset, men, efter alt at dømme, ville hun det lige omvendte.

"En krone for dine tanker, Severus?" spurgte Dumbledore, og rystede derved Severus ud af hans tankerække.

"Kigger bare på udtrykket på Weasley's ansigt," sagde Severus, og nikkede mod Miss Weasley der sad ved Gryffindor bordet. Hendes ansigt mindede ham om et fanget dyr.

"Ja," sagde Albus, og vendte sig også for at holde øje med Miss weasley. "Hun lader ikke til at tage noget af det særligt godt."

"Hun lader til at hade opmærksomhed," nikkede Severus.

"Ja," sagde Albus, med et lille glimt i øjet. "Hun minder mig næsten o dig, da du gik på Hogwarts."

"Vi har intet tilfælles," fnyste Severus. "Hun er en Gryffindor."

"Vær ikke så sikker," klukkede Albus. "Hvorfor taler du ikke med hende et stykke tid, mens vi er i Diagonalstræde. Du vil se hvad jeg mener."

"Det tvivler jeg meget på," sagde Severus. Severus så pigen stirre Mr. Malfoy ned, på en meget u-Gryffindorsk måde... Måske ville det være en godt ide at tale med pigen, alligevel.

* * *

Ginny rejste sig fra Gryffindor bordet, og tog sin marineblå kappe på. Ix Chel og sin plads på Ginny's arm igen, og de gik ud i indgangshallen for at vente på at de andre blev færdige med deres måltid. Hagrid åbnede de tunge egetræsdøre, gik ind, og lukkede dørene bag ham. Han så Ginny med slangen på armen, og stoppede brat. Han kiggede på slangen et øjeblik, og gik derefter over for at hilse på dem.

"God morgen, Professor Hagrid," sagde Ginny.

"_Underligt..."_ hvislede Ix Chel. _"Denne her er følsom over for de animalske."_

"Hej, Ginny," sagde Hagrid. "Hvad har du der?"

"Dette er Ix Chel," sagde Ginny. "Hun er min nye familliar. Ix Chel, dette er Professor Hagrid. Han underviser i Magiske Dyrs Pasning og Pleje er på stedet."

"_Det er en fornøjelse at møde sådan en usædvanlig følsom,"_ sagde Ix Chel.

Forståelse, samt en underlig slags genkendelse, strejfede hans ansigt.

"Du er forbundet til hende, er du ikke?" spurgte Hagrid.

"Hvordan vidste du det?" spurgte Ginny, fuldstændig overrasket over hans observaton.

"Jeg kunne mærke forbindelsen mellem jer da hun talte til dig," svarede Hagrid. "En _Divinus Animus_... Jeg har læst om dem, men jeg har aldrig faktiskt set en. Hun er smuk! Med den forbindelse I har, vil I være i stand til at føre en normal samtale om ingen tid. Ix Chel, kunne du tænke dig at komme til min time, måske en gang i næste uge? Lad os sige, onsdag? Jeg tror at førsteårseleverne og andenårseleverne vil få så meget ud af at møde dig. Måske kan jeg endda få Harry til at oversætte for os."

"_Det tror jeg godt at kunne tænke mig,"_ sagde Ix Chel.

"Hun siger ja," sagde Ginny.

"Godt," smilte Hagrid. "Jeg vil tale med Harry om det senere... Nå, jeg bliver nødt til at gå nu. Vil ikke misse morgenmad. Bare husk, at I kan altid komme til mig hvis I to har brug for noget hjælp."

"Bare rolig," sagde Ginny. "Vi skal nok klare os, men tak for tilbudet."

"Farvel for nu, Ginny... Ix Chel." sagde Hagrid.

"Vi ses, Professor," sagde Ginny. Hagrid gik ind i Storsalen.

"Hvad mente du med at han var 'følsom'?" spurgte Ginny.

"_Synet kommer i mange forskellige former,"_ forklarede Ix Chel. _"Evnen til at se fremtiden er nogle gange kun en del af ligningen. Nogle troldmænd, som denne Hagrid, er modtagelig for nogle andre slags. For et eksempel, kan Hagrid se og forstå hjerterne af hvad jeres slags nogle af din slags kalder 'de animalske'. Det er en meget special evne..."_

"Wow," udbrød Ginny. "Siger du, at det er derfor han kan lide at bruge al sin tid med monstre?"

"_Udtrykket 'monster' er kun et spørgsmål om perspektiv,"_ sagde Ix Chel.

"Det er det vel," sagde Ginny. "Undskyld."

"Jeg ser, du begynder at kunne forstå din familiar," sagde professor Dumbledore, og forskrækkede dem.

"En smule," sagde Ginny. Hun vendte sig og så Harry, Professor Dumbledore, og Professor Snape bag hende, med deres kapper på.

"Har du tænkt dig at tage din familiar med dig, Miss Wealsey?" vrængede Professor Snape.

"Hun må bringe alle sine magiske elmenter med sig, for at sikre vi får hendes rigtige tryllestav," sagde Professor Dumbledore. "Livsbåndet hun har med Ix Chel, gør Ix Chel til lige så stor en del af hende som en af hendes arme. Det burde du vide, Severus."

"Selvfølgelig," sagde Professor Snape.

"Hvilket bånd?" spurgte Harry.

"Vi forklarer senere," svarede Ginny. De gik ind i et tomt klasselokale, og stod foran en stor pejs. Med et sving fra Dumbledore's tryllestav, sprang en flammnde ild op. Professor Dumledore tog noget ssepulver frem, og kastede det i ilden. Så, en efter en, lod de Hogwarts tilbage.

* * *

Ginny trådte ud af ildstedet i den Utætte Kedel til sidst. Professor Dumbledore brugte en hurtigt rense besværgelse på hende, for at slippe for den sod der dækkede hende og hendes familiar. Den første ting hun lagde mærke til var, at der var usædvanligt stille i den lille kro. Da hun kiggede sig omkring så hun at næsten alle i rummet kiggede på dem.

"Hvorfor stirrer de på os?" spurgte Ginny.

"Fordi, for øjeblikket, er I tre ufatteligt berømte," snerrede Professor Snape. "Jeg foreslår at vi skynder os ud."

"Jeg er enig, Severus," sagde Albus. Men da de begyndte at bevæge sig mod bagdøren, begyndte folk at sværme omkring dem som græshopper. En horde af mennesker begyndte at introducere dem selv, og spurgte dem spørgsmål. Ginny ønskede for den tyvende gang den morgen at hun var sikkert anonym igen. Den gruppe der omringede Ginny begyndte at spørge om Ix Chel, og hendes visioner, og værst af alt, lod de til at de alle gerne at ville have en læsning af hende. Ginny vidste ikke hvordan hun skulle reagere til det, og begyndte at bakke baglæns, og følte sig som et fanget dyr for anden gang den morgen. Næsten uden advarsel, begyndte folk at røre ved hendes hænder og arme, rettede ders spørgsmål mod hende mentalt.

**En sand storm af billeder, lyde, og følelser flød over hendes sanser, gkorde det umuligt for hende at få vejret. Den første vision der skilte sig ud var af en gammel kvinde der var til sit Barnebarn's muggler bryllup; men før hun kunne få andet end en fornemmelse for hvad der foregik, blev hun voldsomt trukket ind i en anden vision. Hun stod i et stort hus, fyldt med børn der var til fødselsdagsfest. Scenen skiftede, og pludselig, stod hun i det samme hus, men det var ved nattetide. Huset var fylt med Dødsgardister, der prøvede at slå så mange som muligt af deltagerne, til hvad der lignede et kostumebal ihjel. Uden advarsel, blev hun trukket ind i den næste vision med endnu større kraft. Hun stod foran Lord Voldemort, der stod med en halskæde der virkede underligt bekendt. Den næste vision ramte hende, og hun så en muggler mand der friede til en ung, brunhåret kvinde. Så så hun den succesfulde afslutning på en forretningsaftale. Ud af det blå, så Ginny en Slytherin pige hun havde set fra tid til anden i Eliksirer, hoppe fra Astronomitårnet på Hogwarts, og styrtede til sin død.**

Visionerne kom hurtigere og hurtigere, indtil hun ikke længere kunne skildne den ene fra den anden. Ginny's fornemmelse for verdenen omkring sig blev forvirret og fordrejet. Hun følte det som om livet blev suget ud af hende for hver vision. Efter nogle sekunder, blev det for meget for hende, og hun gik i panik. Hendes sanser flammede fra det pludselige angreb. Hun prøvede at skrige da belastningen truede med at rive hende itu, men intet kom ud. _Romeo, der mærkede det samme som Ginny, skreg ud i smerte._ Ix Chel mærkede deres pludselige nød, og vidste at hun blev nødt til at gøre noget for at beskytte sine værger, men hun kunne umuligt kæmpe mod så mange.

"_Hjælp os!" _skreg Ix Chel, desperat. _"Vægten af hendes visioner slår hende ihjel!"_

"Ginny har problemer!" råbte Harry, og prøvede at komme til hende. Snape så det smertede, næsten forpinte udtryk i Miss Weasley's ansigt, og handlede. Han trak sin tryllestav, og råbte hurtigt en besværgelse. Klare ladninger af elektricitet og et brag som ved en eksplosion fløj ud af hans tryllestav, hvilket fik flokken til at gå i panik, og løbe i dækning. Han løb til hvor Ginny stod, og det lykkedes for ham at gribe hende før hun faldt om. Virvaret af billeder samlede sig til en vision da han halvvejs trak, halvvejs bar hende mod bagdøren.

**Ginny stod i et stort palæ, med et mørkt og dystert landskab i baggrunden. Maskerede Dødsgardister stod omkring hende, men hun var ikke alene. Mørkets Herre stod foran hende, og så rasende ud. Ved siden af Voldemort stod Lucius Malfoy, som havde et koldt, veltilfreds ansigtsudtryk. Ginny hørte et smertet gisp, kiggede ned, og stirrede på rædslen foran hende. Ved hendes fødder lå Professor Snape, dækket i sit eget blod. Hans håndled og venstre ben så ud til at værre brækket slemt, og de blødte voldsomt. Ginny lagde mærke til Snape's tryllestav bag Dødsgardisterne. Tårer fyldte Ginny's øjne da hun tvang sig selv til at kigge op på Voldemort igen.**

"**Du forrådte os, Severus!" hylede Lord Voldemort af raseri. "Hvad har du at sige til dit forsvar, før jeg maser dig som det ubetydelige insekt du er!"**

"**Jeg er ikke stolt af min fortid," sagde Severus svagt, mens han kiggede op på Mørkets Herre. Severus hostede blod op nogle øjeblikke, før han fortsatte. "Ud af alle de ting jeg har gjort, har jeg næsten ingen fortrydelser... Ved du hvorfor? Fordi jeg har betalt for mine synder... Fordi, i enden, vil du tabe... Lige meget hvorf mange af os du dræber, vil der altid være flere til at tage vores plads. Folk der er klar til at sige dig imod, der vil kæmpe til døden hvis det er nødvendigt! Mærk dig mine ord, Voldemort, dine dage er talte! Folk som Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, og Miss Weasley vil sætte en stopper for din ondskab, før eller senere... Jeg er stolt over at have haft en rolle i dit fald... Min eneste fortrydelse nu er, at jeg ikke vil leve til at se det!"**

"**Du tager fejl, Severus," sagde Voldemort, og bukkede sig ned så de var på øjeniveau. Hans røde øjne skinnede ondskabsfuldt af den skadede mand. "Når alt dette er ovre, vil dem du taler om være væk, og troldmandsverdenen vil være for mine fødder!"**

**Voldemort rejste sig igen og trådte tilbage. Han trak sin tryllestav og pegede den mod Snape. Snape stivenede en smule, men hans blik, og hans beslutsomhed, vaklede ikke da han stod ansigt til ansigt med sin egen død.**

"**Avada Kedavra!" råbte Voldemort, og visionen eksploderede i en blændende grønt glimt og den susende lyd af døden selv.**

Det første Ginny lagde mærke til, var stærke arme omkring hende, der holdt hende oppe. Hun blinkede tårerne væk som slørede hendes syn, og det gik op for hende hvem armene tilhørte. Det var Professor Snape. De stod ved indgangen, som stadig var lukket, til Diagonalstræde bag kroen.

"Hun kommer til sig selv," sagde Professor Snape, da han å at hun var ved bevidsthed. Han slap hende, men stod stadig klar til at gribe hende, hvis det blev nødvendigt.

"Hvad skete der med mig?" sagde Ginny, mens hun støttede sig til muren. Hun havde det som om hun lige havde været gennem den slemme del af helvede.

"Jeg er ked af det, Miss Weasley," sagde Professor Dumbledore, der så utrolig urolig, og en smule skyldig ud. "Jeg havde ingen ide om at det kunne ske. Efter det chok du lige har været igennem, vil det måske være bedre hvis vi tog tilbage til Hogwarts."

"Nej," sagde Ginny. "Vi kom her for at få min nye tryllestav, og Professor Snape's forsyninger, og det er hvad vi gør... Lad os nu bare for det overstået nu, så jeg ikke behøver risikere det igen foreløbig."

"Gryffindor til det sidste," sagde Snape hånligt.

"Vil du gerne gennem den flok igen?" snappede Ginny, mens hun pegede mod døren der ledte tilbage til kroen. "Det vil jeg i hvert fald ikke, og det er ikke just fordi jeg kan få min tryllestav tilsendt med postordre."

"Hvor meget jeg end hader at indrømme det, har hun ret," sagde Professor Snape, der ignorerede hendes tone. "Lige meget hvad vi beslutter, vil vi stadig have den flok at kæmpe med."

"Er du sikker på at du kan klare Diagonalstræde idag?" spurgte Dumbledore.

"Ja, Professor," sagde Ginny.

"Hvad så du?" spurgte Professor Dumbledore.

"Da de alle rørte ved mig, så jeg billeder... visioner," forlarede Ginny. "Flere end jeg kunne tælle... Jeg kunne ikke klare det, der var bare for mange af dem. Jeg følte det som om belastningen ville slå mig ihjel..."

"_Hvis de var blevet ved, kunne de godt,"_ sagde Ix Chel. Hendes stemme dirrede af ængstelse. _"Vil du få det godt igen?"_

"Jeg vil have det fint om lidt," sagde Ginny, der prøvede at forstå hvad der lige var sket med hende.

"Romeo," tænkte Ginny. "Er du-"

"_Bare rolig, så let slipper du ikke af med mig," forsikrede Romeo hende._

Ginny følte en bølge af lettelse skylle over hende. Lettelse over hvad, var hun ikke sikker på.

"_Kan for mange visioner dræbe?"_ spurgte Harry, der så forfærdet ud.

"_Ja,"_ svarede Ix Chel, der stadig lød bekymret. _"Det er derfor så mange store Seere isolerer demselv fra resten. Hvis de mister kontrollen på det forkerte tidspunkt, kan alt ske. Hvis jeg havde vidst at det kunne ske, ville jeg have fået hende stil at blive på Hogwarts indtil jeg havde lært hende bedre kontrol. Jeg er ked af at jeg svigtede jer."_

Harry fortalte det videre til de andre.

"_Du svigtede mig ikke,"_ hviskede Ginny, så kun Ix Chel kunne høre. _"Det må du aldrig tro."_

"_Hun har ret," sagde Romeo. "Du kunne på ingen måde havde ventet det."_

"_Tak," _sagde Ix Chel. _"Jeg vil ikke skuffe jer igen."_

"Kan du lære Miss Weasley kontrol?" spurgte Albus Ix Chel.

"_Nogen,"_ sagde Ix Chel. _"Nok til at holde sådanne angreb i skak, og til at sætte hende de rigtige veje."_

Harry gentog alt Ix Chel sagde.

"Godt," sagde Professor Dumbledore, med et lille glimt i øjet. "Gør venligst det. Jeg ville hade hvis der skete hende noget."

"_Hun er i gode hænder, store troldmand,"_ sagde Ix Chel. Harry fortalte beskeden videre, og Professor Dumbledore smilede bredt til Ix Chel.

"Efter hvad der lige er sket, Foreslår jeg at I alle holder jeres hætter oppe," sagde Professor Dumbledore. "Det sidste vi vil er, at blive genkendt igen."

"Og, bare til hvis de gør..." sagde Professor snape. Han sagde en frastøde-besværgelse, som ville holde alle fra at komme inden for en meter af dem, mens de var på gaden. Alle hævede deres hætter på deres kapper for at skjule deres ansigter, og de gik ud i Diagonalstræde. Under turen til Gringotts, plagede visionen om Snape's død Ginny. Hun vile gerne fortælle de andre hvad hun havde set, men hun kunne mærke med næsten fuldstændig sikkerhed, at hvis hun fortlte dem nu, ville det bare gøre fremtiden værre. Hun kunne mærke at der stadig var masser af tid til at ændre ting... mindst nogle få måneder. Med held kunne de forhindre at det skete. Ginny bad til at hun gjorde det rigtige ved ikke at fortælle dem det med det samme, for hvis hun tog fejl, ville Snape dø.

TBC


	14. Usædvanlige Udviklinger

Min Evige Forbandelse

Af Mara456

Oversat fra engelsk af Berantzino

Originaltitel "My Eternal Curse"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: "Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller nogle af figurerne det kan genkendes i denne historie. Jeg ejer kun plottet og mine egne originale karakterer. Jeg tjener ikke nogle penge på det her, så vær venlig ikke at sagsøge mig."

Mara456, direkte fra hendes historie disclaimer

Beskrivelse: Ginny troede hun var fri for Romeo Detlev for evigt... For kun at finde ud af at han aldrig rigtigt gik væk. Nu må hun konfrontere ham og sine egne værste frygter før det er for sent. Men hvordan kæmper man mod en fjende der kender dig bedre end du selv?

Kapitel Fjorten

Usædvanlige Udviklinger

Den holdt øje med Ginny, og hendes lille fan klub, fra skyggerne. For øjeblikket, var den lige uden for hendes følsomheds rækkevidde. Den var nødt til at være vagtsom, for ikke at blive afsløret. Den skulle nok få hævn over den lille møgunge for hvad hun hvade gjort, om det så var det sidste den gjorde! Ingen fik den i oprør, og slap afsted med det! Den ville få sin hævn, når tiden var inde til at slå til. Den så Ginny gå ind på Apoteket med nogen. Den genkendte ham efter nogle øjeblikke. Så, Eliksirmesteren var her også, hvor... interessant. Den fik en idé, og smilte mentalt. Åh ja, det kunne lige være hvad den havde brug for. Den besluttede, ikke at lade dem ude af syne. Hvem ved? Måske var der mere til alt dette end hvad det blotte øje kunne se...

* * *

Severus blev tæt ved Miss Weasley og Mr. Potter da de gik mod Apoteket, fast besluttet på at forhindre at 'problemet' de var stødt på da de først ankom, i at ske igen. Han lagde mærke til at Miss Weasley omhyggeligt skjulte sit ansigt hele tiden mens de var udenfor. Severus trak sin egen hætte ned da de endelig var i sikkerhed inde i butikken. Han så Miss Weasley kigge sig omkring i butikken og, først da hun var sikker på at de var alene, lod hun hætten falde. Han besluttede sig for at beholde frastøde besværgelsen på dem, bare for det tilfældes skyld at nogen kom ind i butikken og overraskede dem. En gammel, sølvhåret troldmand kom ud fra bag i butikken. Severus genkendte ham med det samme. Det var butiksejeren, Eric. Han var en af de butiksejere med mest viden inden for Eliksirer Severus havde mødt.

"Goddag, Severus," sagde Eric, og smilte til ham. "Hvad bringer-"

Eric fik øje på Miss Weasley og hendes familiær, og frøs.

"En tam _Divinus Animus_?" spurgte Eric, og så overrasket ud. "Hvordan lykkedes det for dig at kontrollere hende? Er du ikke den Seer de talte om i _Profettidende_ her til morgen?"

Ix Chel hvislede noget i pigens øre, obseverede Severus.

"Ja," sagde hun ubekvemt. "jeg kontrollerer hende ikke, jeg er forbundet med hende."

"Forbundet?" spurgte Eric. "Interessant... Tror du din slange ville være villig til at give noget af sin gift? Jeg kunne gøre det værd dit besvær."

"Villig?" spurgte Miss Weasley.

"Styrken og variationen af _Divinus_ gift, som eliksir ingrediens, afhænger meget af om det er givet af slangen villigt," forklarede Severus. "Villigt givet _Divinus_ gift er _meget_ svært at få fat på."

Han så pigen konversere med slangen nogle øjeblikke, før hun vendte tilbage til butiksejeren.

"Ix Chel siger at hun vil sige ja til at give dig gift hver gang vi kommer her, på én betingelse," sagde hun.

"Sig det," svarede Eric, ivrig efter at se hvad pigen havde i tankerne.

"At når jeg kommer her efter forsyninger, er alt gartis for mig," forslog Miss Weasley.

"Aftale," sagde Eric. Han troede at han havde fået den lange ende i den aftale, men Severus vidste bedre. Hvis Miss Weasley nogensinde besluttede sig for at komme inden for Eliksirer efter Hogwarts, ville den aftale hun lige havde indgået ende med at blive uvurderlig. "Vent her et øjeblik... Jeg er straks tilbage."

Eric forsvandt gennem en dør bag disken.

"Tror du jeg lavede en god handel?" spurgte Miss Weasley, og vendte sig mod ham.

"Måske..." sagde Severus, tankefuldt. "Men kun hvis du nogensinde har tænkt dig at lave noget mere udfordrende i Eliksirer end feber nedsættende- eller belligenhedseliksirer."

"Hmm..." istemte hun.

Et minut senere, kom Eric tilbage med en lille glasbeholder med en skumagtig prop i toppen. Severus så Eric sætte beholderen på disken.

"Det eneste slangen behøver gøre, er at hugge i proppen," sagde Eric. "Al giften jeg skal bruge vil blive suget ned i beholderen."

Slangen hvislede noget. Fra dens tone, gættede Severus på, at det ikke var behageligt.

"Hun beder mig minde dig om at hendes navn er Ix Chel, ikke slange," sagde Miss Weasley, med en svag kant af advarsel i stemmen. "Vær venlig at omtale hende ved navn."

"Meget vel, Ix Chel," sagde Eric ubekvemt til slangen. Miss Weasley placerede sin arm lige over disken. Ix Chel gled ned på disken og huggede i proppen med lynhurtige reflekser. Severus lavede en mental note af den unge slanges fart, til fremtidig reference. Gift pumpede ud af Ix Chel's sylespidse hugtænder, indtil den lille beholder næsten var helt fuld. Severus vurderede at beholderen nemt ville kunne koste mere en firehundrede Galleoner, og det var kun hvis man regnede med at Eric ikke ville malke sine kunder. Ix Chel slap sit tag i beholderen og hvislede ilde til mode.

"Er du okay?" spurgte Miss Weasley sin slange, mens hun så bekymret ud. Ix Chel hvislede, og han så Miss Weasley uro forsvinde, næsten. Eric samlede beholderen op med et udtryk der mindede Severus om et barn der har fået hvad han mest ønskede sig i julegave.

"Mange tak," sagde Eric til Miss Weasley og Ix Chel. Ix Chel vendte tilbage til hvad der hurtigt blev hendes faste plads på pigens arm. Eric løftede beholderen op i lyset. Det var en tyk, perlehvid, substans der nærmest så ud til at have et liv i sig selv. Severus så ankendende på, at giften lod til at skifte mellem sølv og hvid som lyset nu ramte det, som om det var rastløst. Det var helt rent i hensigt, det var der ingen tvivl om. "Nyd jeres inkøb..."

Severus' blik fulgte Eric da han forsvandt tilbage gennem en dør bag disken, og lod dem alene. Øjeblikket han gik, begyndte Severus at gå gennem sin mentale liste over alt han havde brug for, og begyndte sin søgning. Miss Weasley lyttede til slangens hvislen, og begyndte også selv at kigge efter ingredienser.

"Hvad kigger du efter, Miss Weasley?" spurgte Severus.

"Ting jeg får brug for..." sagde hun vagt, næsten io sin egen verden. Nu var lige så godt et tidspunkt som et hvert andet at følge Albus'... råd.

"Hvad ved du om din... følgesvend?" spurgte Severus.

"Mener du Ix Chel?" spurgte hun.

"Ja," sagde Severus. Hvem ellers ville hun tro han snakkede om?

"Hvad præcis vil du vide?" spurgte hun, mens hun samlede noget stormhat op, og tjekkede dets kvalitet.

"Har hun fortalt dig om hendes art, eller hvilken viden der var tabt?" spurgte han.

Ix Chel begyndte at hvisle meget hurtigt. Miss Weasley lyttede intenst, og fik en skjult mening fra lydene slangen lavede.

"Hun siger, at for længe siden, da magi stadig blev set som baseret på hensigt, og ikke vores nuværende koncepter af Lys og Mørk, blev slanger set med andre øjne af troldmænd," oversatte Miss Weasley. "De var både æret, og frygtet for deres evner, som der kunne blive brugt for gode ting, lige så let som onde. På et tidspunkt, blev begge sider specialiserede, hvilket foresagede et brud mellem hvad vi i dag kaller Lyse, og Mørke Troldmænd. Tro det elelr ej, de Lyse og Mørke sider har ikke altid været efter hinanden. For en tid efter den 'Store Adskillelse', var der en usikker fred mellem de to. Ingen ved hvem der affyrede det første skud, men begge sider begyndte en blodig krig for dominance. Vinderen ville blive den dominante side, der ville undertrykke den anden side il sin vilje. Det mest afskyelige Mørke Magi der blev brugt i krigen, brugte den magt slanger har over liv og død. Til slut, begyndte mange Lyse fanatikere at betragte slanger som tilhørende den Mørke side. Som resultat af det, blev al Lys magi med brug af slanger svigtet, indtil, en dag, at den viden fuldstændig belv tabt... "Miss Weasley sukkede, og hang en smule med hovedet. "Slanger har været set som Mørke væsner lige siden."

"Jaså," sagde Severus, mens han lod det hele synke ind. Informationen Miss Weasley kom med var oplysende, dog uventet. "Det er derfor at _Divinusen_ fortid gik tabt?"

"Ja, " sagde hun.

"Hvilken slags Lyse besværgelser blev de brugt til?" spurgte Severus nysgerrigt.

Slangen hvislede.

"Alle slags bsværgelser," oversatte Miss Weasley. "Men mest eliksirer."

"Kender hun dem?" spurgte han.

"Ja," svarede hun.

"Hvor interessant..." sagde Severus, "Hvis jeg spurgte dig hvordan hun kender dem, ville du så fortælle mig det?"

"Nej," sagde hun.

"Hvad var _Divinusen_ originalt ment til at gøre?" spurgte Severus.

"Mest, hvad Ix Chel gør nu..." svarede hun. "Beskytter, guide... og alt hvad den vreden indebærer."

"Hvad mener du med det?" spurgte Severus. Af alle tidspunkter til gåder, hvorfor nu? Slangen hvislede svagt.

"Det vil hun ikke fortælle mig," sagde Miss Weasley, og så uforstående ud.

"Hvorfor ikke?"

"Det vil hun ikke sige..."

"Hvor fængslende..." vrængede Severus.

"Hvordan syntes du at jeg klarer mig i Eliksirer?" spurgte Miss Weasley, i et forsøg på at skifte emne. "Tror du jeg måske har talent til at træne til at blive Eliksirmester en dag?"

Severus var overrasket over spørgsmålet, og over den overbevisning hun havde stillet det med, men viste det ikke det mindste. Få mennesker opnåede titlen 'mester' i noget felt, og da slet ikke i Eliksirer. Den person som der seriøst trænede for at blive det skulle være brilliant, have evner, være klog, og vis nok til at kunne klare ansvaret. Over det, skulle de være utroligt ambitiøse. Hvilket var derfor Eliksirmestre næsten altid var Ravenclawer eller Slytheriner. Denne pige havde bedt om hans ærlige mening om hendes evner, en form for forstand, og tro i hans evner for observation, som han aldrig før havde set i en Gryffindor. På trods af alle odds, kunne denne pige så være undtagelsen af regelen? Hvis hun var ment til at blive Eliksirmester ville hun have visionen til at opnå sit fulde potentiale. Intet han sagde ville kunne stoppe hende fra at gå efter hvad hun ville have. Kunne en Gryffindor vise den slags ambition? Måske var det tid til at finde ud af det. Severus besluttede sig for at slå hende lidt ud, og se hvad der så skete.

"Talentet er der, men du vil ikke kune gå bare nær så langt med det," sagde Severus, hans steme helt uden sin sædvanlige giftighed. "Ikke med den hastighed du kommer frem i dine studier."

"Hvorfor ikke?" spurgte Miss Weasley, hendes ansigt overraskende roligt for en der lige havde set sine drømme, og håb blive knust "Jeg har talentet, jeg har hjernen-"

"Hvad du mangler, er viljen," afbrød Severus. "Hjerne og talent er nyttesløse, uden ambitionen og snedigheden til at bruge dem. Eliksirdisciplinen kræver mere en evner, det kræver vision. Uden visionen til at støtte din kompetence, vil dit potentiale i Eliksirer aldrig blive opfyldt."

"Hvad vil jeg blive nødt til at gøre?" spurgte Miss Weasley, beslutsomhed skjult i hendes kølige tonefald.

"Det har ikke noget at gøre med hvad du bliver nødt til, det er hvem du er," sagde Severus, og brugte derved de samme ord som hans mentr havde brugt mod ham, for at se hvilken vej han ville hoppe. Hvis han tog fejl af hende, ville han få sit svar om nogle få øjeblikke. "Enten har du handlekraften til at få succes, eller også har du ikke."

"Du har ret," sagde hun. "Jeg ville få brug for mere en bare vovemod..."

Han rystede mentalt på hovedet. Han havde ret, pigen ville aldrig forstå den sande ånd i Eliksirer.

"Eliskirdisciplinen er ikke bare om flasker med væske, eller at sætte ingredienser sammen bare for at se hvad der sker," fortsatte hun. "Det er ikke om årsag og effekt, eller endda arbejde. Eliksirer er ikke en proffesion overhovedet... Det er en magisk kunstform i den sandeste udgave af ordene. Det er en fantastisk sammenblanding af materie og energi, magien af det uhåndgriblige og håndgribelige... det er om sammensætningen af troldmandens egen magi, på et af de ældste niveauer, til at omforme verdenen omkring sig. Jeg elsker Eliksirer! Jeg mener at hver en eliksir er et stykke kunst, ikke bare noget der måske ville blive nyttigt en dag. Jeg bad om din ærlige mening, fordi jeg troede du ville være i stand til at se bort fra det _dumme_ våbenskjold foran på min kappe! Åbenbart, tog jeg fejl af _dig_ med det. _Jeg ved_ jeg kan blive mester en dag, hvis jeg beslutter mig for det. Jeg vil fortsætte med at stræbe efter mit fulde potentiale, på trods af min sadistiske lærer, der bare vil se mig fejle på grund af hans egen misforståede fordomme!"

Severus var fuldstændig forbløffet over hendes udtalelse. Han havde været helt sikker på at hun ikke ville udfordre ham på det, men det havde hun. De fleste elever ville ikke have presset på, og da slet ike sige fra over for ham på _den _måde... Men hun var ikke som de fleste elever, hvis den sidste uge han havde lidt igennem var nogen indikator. Han vidste at han skulle vare rasende på hende for at beskylde ham for at være en fanatisk sadist til hans ansigt, og fratrække nok point til at efterlade Gryffindor i gæld i århundreder, men han kunne ikke. Et fornøjet smil strejfede hans læber da han så hende vente på han eksploderede... Selvom det var gennem en handling af Gryffindorsk uforskammethed, havde pigen klaret hans tavse udfordring perfekt. Hun havde alle de rigtige kvaliteter, alligevel. Nu var det op til ham at sørge for at hun brugte dem.

"Så er du måske 'Eliskirmester' materiale alligevel," svarede Severus. "Jeg kan ikke love at vejen til 'mester' vil blive nem, men jeg vil være mere end villig til at assistere dig på alle måder jeg kan, hvis du vil lade mig gøre det."

Severus så Virginia stoppe fuldstændig op af forbløffelse. Fra hendes ansigtsudtryk, var han sikker på at hun havde ventet mindst en måneds eftersidning, ikke et tilbud til at hjælpe. Hans smil blev bredere ved synet. Var det hvad hans mentor havde set i hans ansigt da han knuste hans håb, for derefter at tilbyde sin assistance?

"Hvad?" spurgte hun, mens hun så forvirret ud.

"Er der noget galt med din hørelse, Miss Weasley?" sagde Severus, næsten snerrende. "Jeg tilbyder dig min assistance."

"T-Tak Proffesor," sagde hun, tøvende.

"Hvornår er din næste læsning med Mr. Dippet i Eliksirer?" spurgte Severus.

"Mandag, efter timerne," svarede hun.

"Godt," sagde Severus. "Jeg vil gerne have at I begge rapporterer til mit klasseværelse istedet."

"Ja, sir," sagde hun, mens hun stadig så en smule forvirret ud. Ingen af dem talte i et langt stykke tid, så brød Severus tavsheden.

"Jeg vil gerne bede dig, og Ix Chel, om en tjeneste," sagde Severus.

"Hvad er det?" spurgte Miss Weasley, nysgerrigt.

"Jeg ville gerne have Ix Chel til at give mig ingredienser villigt," sagde Severus.

"Du vil have hendes gift?" spurgte Miss Weasley.

"Ja," sagde Severus. "Også, alle skind hun kaster, og nogle få dråber blod når det behøves."

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Miss Weasley.

"Fordi villigt givne ingredienser fra en _Divinus_ praktisk talt er uvurderlige," forklarede Severus. "Jeg har ikke været i stand til at skaffe sådan en kvalitet i årevis, og jeg ville være... taknemmelig for enhver assistance du kan give."

Ix Chel hvislede i et besynderligt tonefald. Miss Weasley hviskede til den, for at overtale den. Severus så på den underlige udveksling, med en nærmest sygelig fascination, i flere minutter før de kom til en beslutning.

"Er du sikker?" spurgte hun, højt nok til at Severus kunne høre det. Miss wealey vendte sin opmærksomhed tilbage mod ham. "Hun siger at hun vil, på en betingelse."

"Hvad er det?" forhørte Severus, mens han spekulerede på hvad han måtte bytte for dette.

"Hun siger at du er et 'paradoks værd at udforske,'" oversatte Miss Weasley. "Jeg er ikke sikker på hvad hun mener med det. Hun mener også at vi kan stole på dig... Betingelsen er dette: Hun vil give dig hvad du vil have, og mere... ved at lære du og jeg, de gamle besværgelser og eliksirer Lyset og Mørket brugte slanger til, samtidigt med at hun vil give ingredienser med regelmæssige mellemrum. _Men kun_ hvis du siger ja til at lære os hvad det moderne samfund har gjort med slangernes kræfter. Det gode, og det dårlige... Hun vil ikke have dig til at lære mig selve besværgelserne. Bare principperne bag dem, og hvordan Mørket har drejet slangernes magi til deres formål."

Severus spekulerede på om hun vidste hvad hun bad ham om. At bede ham om det i bytte, var praktisk talt som at bede ham om at undervise dem i en introduktion af de mest kraftfulde Mørke Magter. Han havde mistanke om at det var præcis hvad slangen havde i tankerne, men hvorfor? Hvad præcis var det egentlig de ville ham? Da han så på hende, gik det op for Severus at der var meget mere til dette end han vidste. Hvad de tilbød i bytte var et kraftfuldt overtalelsesmiddel, og, uden det, ville han have sagt nej uden en tanke. Han studerede pigens ansigt. Hun var mere end klar over det faktum... Hvis han sagde nej, ville han miste en chance han aldrig ville få igen, og slangen ville uden tvivl undervise hende alligevel. Hvis han sagde ja... kunne han holde øje med hende, og holde hende fra at blive Mørk, hvilket hun uden tvivl ville, hvis hun lærte det hele på egen hånd. Ja, det ville være det bedre af to onder... Han ville blive nødt til at informere Albus om _udvekslingen_ når det kom tilbage til Hogwarts, og snakke om hvor langt dette skulle have lov til at gå. Forbandet! Albus havde ret. Pigen var som ham da han var yngre _for meget_ som ham. Villig til at gøre næsten alt for at få viden. Hvis hun ikke passede på, endte hun som ham, eller værre... Men i modsætning til ham, ville hun have en mentor som kunne styre hende fri af mørket. Det lod til at Severus ville få meget mere end han først havde regnet med, når det kom til hans nye protégé.

"Ved du hvad du beder af mig?" hviskede Severus svagt.

"Ja," svarede hun, nervøst. Fra hendes udtryk, vidste han at hun forstod risikoen hun tog ved at foreslå dette. Godt, så ville hun ikke have nogen illusioner.

"Så har vi en aftale," sagde sSeverus. "Jeg stoler på at du ikke vil sige et ord om dette til nogen?"

"Vi vil ikke sige et ord til nogen," svarede hun. De faldt i en ubekvem tavshed. Efter nogle øjeblikke vendte de tilbage til deres søgen efter ingredienser. Næsten tyve minutter senere kom de tilbage til disken, deres arme fyldte med forsyninger. Severus lavede en mental liste over hvad hun havde. Kun en lille del af det var genopfyldning til hvad hun skulle bruge i timerne. Resten var dyre og kraftfulde ting, som kun blev brugt i de mest delikate og flygtige eliksirer. Fra listen, så det ud til at hun var ude på noget det muligvis var farligt, men kombinationen var som intet andet han havde set. Hvad kunne hun være ude på?

"Forstår du egenskaberne af de ingredienser?" spurgte Severus. Mis Weasley fortalte ham egenskaberne for hver og en, samt deres traditionelle brug. Før Severus kunne tale, kom Eric ind i rummet igen.

"Har I fundet alt i ledte efter?" spurgte Eric.

"Ja," svarede Severus.

"Godt," sagde Eric. Severus betalte for sine varer, og Eric pakkede forsigtigt tingene. De samlede deres poser sammen, og hævede hætterne. "Hav en god dag."

"Farvel," sagde Miss Wealey, og de gik.

* * *

"Fik du alt hvad du behøvde?" spurgte Albus Ginny med et glimt i øjet.

"Ja, Rektor," svarede hun.

"Godt," sagde Albus. "Lad os gå."

De fire gik til Ollivanders i tavshed.

_Romeo var vred på Ix Chel for endda at foreslå den handel med Snape. Hvis noget af dette kom tilbage til Dumbledore, kunne de være i stor fare. Romeo respekteret Snape og hans talent for konklusioner, hvilket var hvorfor han var mod denne **aftale** fra starten. Desværre, var han nedstemt to mod én... At lave dette stunt! Der var dage hvor han savnede at have fuldstændig kontrol over tingene. Romeo sukkede, mens han brændende bad til at deres plan ikke ville eksplodere i deres ansigter._

Albus gik først ind i Ollivanders, de andre lige bag ham. Med et sving af tryllestaven, fjernede Severus frastøde besværgelsen og de lod deres hætter falde. Burtikken var præcis som Albud huskede den, fra da han havde fået sin første tryllestav. Mr. Ollivander kom ud for at hilse på sine kunder.

"Det er godt at se dig igen, Albus," sagde Ollivander, og gav dem hånden på skift. "Tryllestav: Piletræ og enhjørningehår, tolv tommer... meget kraftfuld. Severus, ahorn og dragehjertestreng, elleve og en halv tomme, perfekt til kompliceret besværgelses arbejde. Harry, kristtorn og fønix fjer, elleve tommer, udsøgt og fintfølende, en yderst usædvanlig kombination. Virginia, egetræ og enhjørningehår, god til forvandlingsarbejde. Jeg hører at du har haft problemer med din tryllestav, Miss Weasley. Hvor længe har du haft besværligheder?"

"_Alle disse meningsløse tryllestavskombinationer i hans hoved..." sagde Romeo. "Det for en til at undre sig over om der er noget andet tilbage derinde."_

"I omkring en måned," sagde Ginny. "Siden visionerne begyndte."

"Åh ja," sagde Ollivander. "Det har jeg hørt om... Din tryllestav afviste dig under din kamp med Dødsgardisterne?"

"Ja," sagde Ginny,

"Kan du huske hvad du tænkte på eller følte på det tidspunkt, Miss Weasley?" spurgte Ollivander. "Eller hvor meget energi du prøvede at hælde i trylestaven?"

"Jeg var desperat efter at nå hen til Harry før de gjorde," sagde Ginny. "Jeg vidste at han ikke kunne kæmpe mod dem alene... Jeg kan huske at jeg prøvede at hælde så meget energi i tryllestaven som det var mig muligt lige før den brændte mig."

"Brændte den dig?" Ollivander løftede et øjenbryn.

"Ja."

"Var du i stand til at røre den efter kampen?"

"Nej."

"Brændte den dig igen da du prøvede at røre den?"

"Ja."

"Prøvede den at flygte fra din berøring da den afviste dig, og efter?"

"Ja."

"Lad mig se dine hænder," kommanderede Ollivander. Ginny holdt sine hænder frem, og Ollivander undersøgte den nogle øjeblikke, før hun lod dem falde igen. "Giv mig hendes gamle tryllestav."

Albus gav ham Ginnys gamle tryllestav. Ollivander undersøgte tryllestaven nogle ojblikke, og rynkede derefter panden.

"Kernen er fordærvet," sagde Ollivander. "Mærkværdigt... meget mærkværdigt..."

"Fordærvet?" spurgte Ginny.

"Ja," sagde Ollivander. "Det ser ud til at tryllestaven blev fordærvet under afvisningen... Kernen i en tryllestav bliver fordærvet når for meget kraftfuld, modsættende energi bliver ledt gennem tryllestaven. Jeg er bange for at denne tryllestav aldrig vil virke rigtigt igen."

"Er det derfor min tryllestav brændte mig?" spurgte Ginny.

"Ikke helt," forklarede Ollivander. "Da du hældte for meget uregelmæssig energi i tryllestaven, begyndte du en slags kædereaktion. Hvad der var skyld i dine brandsår var tilbageslaget af delvist forstærket energi. Det ville være umuligt for nogen af forudse dette. Hvis dette er en indikator, forøges dine kræfter ved en næsten farlig, og uforudsigelig hastighed."

"Farlig?" spurgte Ginny, uroligt. "Er der en risiko for at jeg kunne skade nogen under denne forøgning?"

"Uregelmæssig øgning af en troldmands kræfter er usædvanligt, men ikke uhørt," sagde Ollivander. "Normalt, vil det der i disse sager ikke være nogen risiko skade andre. Men, i dit tilfælde, er jeg ikke sikker på hvor voldsomt det kunne blive. Chancerne for at det vil være slemt er utrolig lave. Du skulle ikke have noget at bekymre dig om, men prøv at være ekstra forsigtig når du udøver magi af nogen art. Under denne periode af din udvikling, vil du få brug for større kontrol for at sikre det rigtige resultat."

Ginny nikkede, men så dog tadig en smule bekymret ud. Albus lagde mærke til at Ginny humør steg da Ix Chel hvsilede noget i hendes øre.

"Hvad skyldes sådan en udvikling?" spurgte Severus.

"Det er stadig et mysterium," sukke de Ollivander. "Dog menes de pludselige ændringer at være skabt af en slags katalysator. Har du mødt noget der ville kune skyldes det, min kære?"

"Ikke hvad jeg ved af," sagde Ginny.

_Det var da at sandheden slog ned i Romeo som et ton Galleoner. Han var katalysatoren! Da hun accepterede ham, begyndte deres kræfter at sammensmeltes på et grundlæggende niveau, hvilket var skyld i denne radikale kædereaktion. De ahvde ikke at gøre med én troldmands kræfter usædvanlige voksen, men to's... deres forbindelse var et fandens ukendt kort! Hvem vidste hvad der ville komme ud af dette? Han ville sørge for at Ginnys forsigtighed blev på maksimum indtil dette var ovre, ellers kunne dette blive meget grimt._

"Lad os se om vi kan finde en anden tryllestav der passer til dig," sagde Ollivander. "Husk, at det øjeblik hvor du får sådanne problemer igen, lad være med at bruge din tryllestav og gå direkte til en af dine Professorer eller ektor Dumbledore."

"Ja, sir," sagde Ginny. Ollivander gik tilbage til disken, og begyndte at hente tryllestave ned fra hylderne, og lagde dem blidt på disken.

"Her," sagde Ollivander, og rakte hende en tryllestav. "Egetræ og fønixfjer, elleve tommer. Bare giv den et sving."

Ginny svang den og intet skete, en fuldstændig afvisning. Før Ginny havde tid til at tænke, havde Ollivander givet hende en ny tryllestav. Hun svang den, stadig intet. Efter en halv time, Var Albus og de andre trætte af at stå op. Med et sving af sin tryllestav, fik Albus et lille bord og en stor blød sofa, med et pænt mønster af måner og stjerner, til at dukke frem.

"Dette kunne godt tage et stykke tid," sgade albus med et glimt i øjet. Hvorfår sætter vi os ikke ned, og gør os det behageligt?"

Harry satte sig ned i den venstre side af sofaen, og så tydeligvis træt ud. Albus satte sig i midten og, efter en smule utilfreds mumlen, satte Severus sig ned i den højre side. Sammen så då på den ene afvisning efter den anden. Efter at have ventet i over en time, begyndte Harry og Albus at spille et spil kort, mens Severus så på Ginnys søgen med en underlig slags fascination. På den tredie time begyndte Ginny at blive frustreret, men Ollivanders strålede, hans glæde voksede med hver afvisning.

"Ah, en besværlig kunde, er vi?" sagde Ollivander smilende. "Bare rolig, vi finder den perfekte match. Lad os prøve nogle mere usædvanlige kombinationer..."

Ved den fjerde time gav Harry og Albus op med kortene, og begyndte at have en fascinerende samtale om muggler spil, hvor Harry prøvede at forklare hvordan et muggle videospil fungerede.

"_Hvis Dumbledore og Potter begynde at flette hinandens hår, så vær venlig at slå mig ihjel..." sagde Romeo. "Jeg vil ikke lever efter at have set Dumbledore med rottehaler."_

Ix Chel fniste, og selv Ginny måtte kæmpe for ikke at grine.

Severus holdt øje med Miss Weasleys fremskridt, eller rettere mangel på det, mens han fuldstændigt ignorerede Potter og Albus. Efter en halv times samtale med hinanden, begyndte Albus at forsøge og trække Severus ind i samtalen. Han forholdt sig, stædigt, tavs. _Romeo kunne ikke bebrejde ham det. Hvis han skulle vælge mellem at være social med de to eller se den magiske udgave af at se maling tørre, ville han vælge malingen._ Ved begyndelsen til den syvende time, var Albus og Harry løbet tør for ideer til at underholde dem, og sluttede sig til Severus med at se på den uendelige søgning efter en tryllestav. Klokken var fem. Ginny var helt rød i hovedet, og så ud som en omvandrende død, af at have stået op hele tiden.

"Hvor længe har det taget?" spurgte Harry.

"Miss Wealsey har været igang i syv timer," sagde Severus.

"Så længe?" bemærkede Albus. "Det minder mig om den sidste gang jeg skulle have en ny tryllestav..."

"Hvor længe tog det?" spurgte Harry, nysgerrigt.

"Næsten seks timer," svarede Albus. "Hvad med jer to?"

"Jeg holdt op med at tælle ved fem," sagde Severus.

"Seks timer," svarede Harry.

"Åh, det er håbløst!" udbrød Ginny, og lagde på disken, hvad der følte som tryllestav nummer tusind. "Med den her hastighed, vil vi aldrig finde den rigtige!"

"Jeg er straks tilbage," sagde Ollivander. Nogle minutter senere kom Ollivander tilbage med to normalstørelse kasser og en meget større, og ældre kasse. Han stillede dem på disken. Han åbnede den første kasse, og gav Ginny tryllestaven, som var ment til en ekstremt Lys troldmand. Ginny svingede med den, men intet skete. Den anden kasse han åbnede havde en tryllestav der var ment for en ekstremt Mørk troldmand. Albus bad til at hun ikke ville få en reaktion, og ganske rigtigt skete der ikke noget. Ollivander åbnede den større kasse, som havde flere tryllestave. "Nå, lad os se hvad vi har her..."

Ollivander valgte en smuk, lang tryllestav af mahogni med en smule større bund end normalt.

"Denne her har en af de mest usædvanlige kerner man kan finde," sagde Ollivander, og gav tryllestaven til Ginny. "Mahogni, med slangetand og Hippogriffjer, tretten tommer. Meget kraftfuld..."

Ginny smilte og svingede den. Strålende gnister føg ud af trylletaven, og fyldte Ollivanders med et klart lys. Efter nogle få sekunder, forsvandt lysene. Harry og Ginny smilte, men de andre så bekymrede ud. _Romeo følte den tavse spænding i rummet blive mangedoblet, og undrede sig over hvad de mon ikke fortalte dem._ De betalte syv Galleoner for trylletaven. Ollivander fjernede sofaen og bordet med et sving af hans tryllestav. Ollivander tog diskret Albus til side et øjeblik.

"Vær forsigtig," hviskede Ollivander. "Den pige er speciel, som den vi mistede så længe siden..."

Albus nikkede alvorligt. Efter nogle få minutters samtale, Spektral Transfererede de tilbage til portene ved Hogwarts.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
